


The De-Aged Doctor and the Son of Neptune

by Whovian101



Series: The De-Aged Doctor and the Heroes of Olympus [2]
Category: Doctor Who, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: The Doctor finds himself fighting Gorgons without a clue how he got there, suspicious gaps in his memory, and an uncomfortable sense of Deja Vu. He teams up with Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang to free Thanatos. As always, chaos and danger ensues.
Series: The De-Aged Doctor and the Heroes of Olympus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717288
Comments: 69
Kudos: 30





	1. The Two Gorgons

The Doctor found himself alone at the top of a hill. This in it of itself was not all that new. But what was concerning, was that he was missing the portion of his memory that told him how he got there in the first place. 

It was then that a figure ran into him and nearly knocked him to the ground.

It was a boy, maybe sixteen years old, wearing clothes that were burned torn and splattered with slime.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. “I know you…”

The boy was gasping for breath. “Dude, you gotta get out of here – there are these snake-haired ladies –”

“Gorgons?” The Doctor asked.

The boy nodded, “Yeah.”

The Doctor examined his surroundings. To their left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, forests, and a few herds of cows. To their right, there were flatlands that marched west – a vast variety of neighborhoods. Further west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Well, that was something, at least he knew where he was. If only he knew where the TARDIS was…

“Look, man,” The boy said, “You gotta get out of here. The snake ladies are only after me.”

“Nah, now that I’m here they’ll be after me too.” The Doctor shrugged. 

The boy – Percy – he took a deep inhale through his nose and looked down the slope. Something rustled through the forest – snapping branches, crunching leaves, and hissing.

The Doctor walked over to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend, and it plummeted about twenty five meters, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the hillside. Fifteen meters below that, a highway emerged from the hill’s base and wound its way towards one of the cities – Berkeley.

“There’s got to be a tunnel underneath us,” Percy murmured. “I  _ need  _ to get in.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know! I just do.”

Percy slung off his rucksack, rustled through it, cursed, and pulled a pen from his pocket.

As he uncapped it and it grew into a glowing bronze sword. Riptide.

“There you are!” A gorgon said. “Oh, and you’ve found a friend. Delicious.”

The Doctor and Percy backed away from the gorgon.

She was wearing a green vest that said:  _ Bargain Mart  _ over a flower-print dress. She was holding a large, dented silver platter of free samples.

“Try one?” She offered.

Percy fended her off with his sword. “Where’s your sister?”

“Oh, put the sword away.” She chided. “You know by now that even Celestial bronze can’t kill us for long. Have a Cheese ‘n’ Wiener! They’re on sale this week, and I’d hate to kill you on an empty stomach.”

“Stheno!” A second gorgon appeared on their right. “I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!”  
“But Euryale, there’s another one now!”

“You imbecile!” Euryale said, “Maybe we can kill  _ him. _ ”

She turned to the Doctor and bared her fangs. She looked exactly like her sister in a matching vest and dress, but her tusks were decorated with discount stickers and she was wearing a name badge that read:  _ Hello! My name is DIE, DEMIGOD SCUM! _

“You’ve led us on quite a chase, Percy Jackson, but now you and your friend are trapped, and we’ll have our revenge.”

“Whatever for?” The Doctor asked.

“Medusa!” The gorgons cried. “He may not remember it, but we can smell her blood on him. It’s faint, yes, several years old, but  _ you  _ were the last one to defeat her. She  _ still  _ has not returned from Tartarus. It’s your fault!”

“How about we call it a draw?” Percy suggested. “I can’t kill you. You can’t kill me. If you’re Medusa’s sisters – like  _ the  _ Medusa who turned people into stone – shouldn’t I be petrified by now?”

“No, that was just Medusa’s curse.” The Doctor corrected.

“He’s just like our mother!” Euryale said with disgust. “Why can’t you turn people to stone? Your  _ sister  _ can turn people to stone.”

“Quiet!” Euryale snapped. “As for you, Percy Jackson, it’s true you bear the ark of Achilles. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don’t worry. We’ll find a way. Not to mention.” She grinned evilly at the Doctor, “Your friend is not as fortunate.”

“The mark of what?” Percy asked.

“Really? That’s what alarmed you most about that sentence?” The Doctor said.

“Achilles,” Stheno said cheerfully. “Oh, he was  _ gorgeous _ ! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That’s what happened to you, dear. Someone must’ve dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But no worry, Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won’t that be lovely? Have a Cheese ‘n’ Wiener!”

Percy hesitated, looking around desperately.

“Reconsidering?” Stheno asked. “Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon’s blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless.”

“You added your blood to the Cheese ‘n’ Wieners?” Percy asked.

“Gorgon’s blood has interesting properties,” The Doctor said. “Blood from the right side can cure just about anything, but blood from their left side is poisonous.”

“See, at least  _ he  _ knows what he’s talking about.” Stheno said. “He’ll be a good kill.”

“Wait,” The Doctor said, searching for words.

“Who’s this patron you mentioned?” Percy asked.

Euryale sneered. “The goddess Gaea, of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won’t live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she’ll awaken, and the demigods will cut down like – like –”

“Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!” Stheno suggested.

“Gah!” Euryale stormed towards her sister. Percy took the opening, grabbing Stheno’s platter, scattering poisoned Cheese ‘n’ Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale’s waist, cutting her in half.

He then raised the platter, forcing Stheno to look at her reflection.

“Medusa!” She screamed.

But Eurale was already beginning to reform. “Stheno, you fool!” She gurgled as her half-formed face rose from the mound of dust. “That’s just your own reflection! Get them!”

Percy slammed the metal tray atop Stheno’s head, and she hit the ground, unconscious.

The Doctor grinned madly as they looked down the hill. “Allons-y!”

“What?” Percy’s eyes dawned with recognition, but they were already falling through the air towards the river.


	2. Welcome to Camp Jupiter

As it turned out, jumping down eighty kilometers per hour on a snack platter was not all that good of an idea. Percy clutched onto the Doctor’s waist as they plummeted down, narrowly missing a tree, glancing off a boulder, and spinning three-hundred sixty degrees, and falling towards the highway. 

Miraculously, a gust of wind blew them to one side – just enough to miss the highway and crash into a clump of bushes. It may not have been a pleasant landing, but it wasn’t asphalt.

The Doctor heard Percy groan, but it wasn’t so much in pain as it was exhaustion.

“C’mon.” The Doctor helped the boy to his feet.

Percy looked west towards the ocean, as though it were calling to him. As if he wanted to run to it. He then looked east. About a hundred meters uphill, the highway cut through the base of the cliff. Two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic, stared down, looking something like the eye sockets of a skull. Where the nose should be, a cement wall jutted from the hillside with a metal door, looking like the entrance to a bunker. The Doctor would’ve assumed it was a maintenance tunnel, if not for the look in Percy’s eyes. It was something more.

Two children – they looked maybe fourteen or fifteen – flanked the entrance. They were wearing a mix of plumed Roman helms, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, purple T-shirts, and white trainers. The right guard was a girl and on the left was a stocky boy with a bow and quiver on his back. Both held long wooden staffs with iron spear tips.

Farther up the hill, the Doctor could see the Gorgons scrambling over the roof of the flat complex. 

“Percy?” The Doctor asked the boy. 

“The water, I know that’s were I’ll be safest, where my power will be greatest.” Percy admitted. “Those Roman guards at the door are making me uneasy. Something’s telling me that this isn’t my territory. That this is dangerous.”

“You’re right, of course.” A voice next to them said.

The Doctor and Percy spun around, but it wasn’t either of the Gorgons. It was an older woman, sitting in the bushes. She wore a dress made of tie-dyed cloth, ripped up quilts, and plastic grocery bags. Her frizzy hair was gray-brown, tied back with a peace-sign headband. Warts and moles covered her face. When she smiled, she revealed three yellow teeth.

“It isn’t a maintenance tunnel,” She confided. “It’s the entrance to camp.”

Percy’s eyes lit up at the word ‘camp.’

Up on the flat complex, Stheno shrieked in delight and pointed in the direction of Percy and the Doctor.

The woman raised her eyebrows. “Not much time, child. You need to make your choice.”  
“Who are you?” Percy asked.

“Oh, you can call me June.” The woman’s eyes sparkled. “It  _ is  _ June, isn’t it? They named the month after me!”

“Okay…Look, we should go.” Percy said. “Two Gorgons are coming. I don’t want them to hurt you.”

June clasped her hands over her heart. “How sweet! But that’s a part of your choice!”

“My choice…” The Gorgons had removed their green vests. Small bat wings sprouted from the backs and they leapt off the flat complex, soaring towards them.

“Yes, a choice.” June said, in no hurry. “You could leave me here at the mercy of the Gorgons and go to the ocean. You’d make it there safely. I guarantee. The Gorgons will be quite happy to attack me and let you go. In the sea, no monster would bother you. You could begin a new life, live to a ripe old age, and escape a great deal of pain and misery that is in your future.”

“Or?” Percy asked.

“Or you could do a good deed for an old lady,” She said. “Carry me to the camp with you.”

“Carry you?” Percy asked.

June hiked up her skirts to reveal her swollen purple feet.

“I can’t get there by myself.” She said. “Carry me to camp – across the highway, through the tunnel, across the river.”

“Right, Percy,” The Doctor said, “You carry June across the highway, I’ll try to keep the Gorgons busy until I can get across myself.”

“I’m not just gonna leave you!”

“Why should we take her?” Percy asked.

“Because it’s a kindness!” June said. “And if you don’t, the gods will die, the world we know will perish, and everyone from your old life will be destroyed. Of course, you wouldn’t remember them, so I suppose it won’t matter. You’d be safe at the bottom of the sea…”

“If I go to camp,” Percy said, “Will I get my memory back?”

“Eventually,” June said. “But be warned, you will sacrifice much! You’ll lose the mark of Achilles. You’ll feel pain, misery, and loss beyond anything you’ve ever known. But you might have a chance to save your old friends and family, to reclaim your old life.”

The Gorgons were circling right overhead.

“What about those guards at the door?” Percy asked.

June smiled. “Oh, they’ll let you in, dear. You can trust those two. So, what do you say? Will you help a defenseless old woman.”

“Yes.” The Doctor said.

“I wasn’t asking  _ you. _ ”

“Rude.”

Percy looked conflicted, but finally said, “I’ll carry you.”

He scooped up the old woman.

They easily made it across the first lane of traffic. A driver honked and yelled and cursed at them, but his words were lost in the wind. Most just swerved and looked irritated.

A shadow fell over them. Stheno called down gleefully, “Clever boy! Found a goddess to carry, did you?”

Percy looked terrified.

June cackled with delight, muttering, “Whoops!” as a car nearly hit them.

Somewhere to the left, Euryale screamed, “Get them!”

The Doctor and Percy sprinted across the remaining lanes, making it to the median. The gorgons were swooping down, cars swerving as the monsters passed overhead.

They ran for the door in the hillside. Percy began to slow, the Doctor let him lean on him, though June wouldn’t let the Doctor relieve him of her weight.

One of the guards yelled. The boy with the bow notched an arrow. Percy shouted, “Wait!”

“Percy, they’re not aiming at us.” The Doctor pointed out.

Indeed, an arrow flew over their heads and a Gorgon wailed in pain. The second guard deadied her spear, gesturing frantically at the Doctor and Percy to hurry.

Fifteen meters to go. Ten meters.

“Gotcha!” Shrieked Euryale. 

The Doctor turned just as an arrow hit her in the forehead. She tumbled into the fast lane and was hit by a truck that carried her backwards thirty meters. But she just climbed over the cab, pulling the arrow from her head, and launched back into the air.

The Doctor, Percy, and June reached the door. 

“Thanks.” The Doctor said.

“Good shot.” Percy told the archer.

“That should’ve killed her!” The archer protested.

“Welcome to my world.” Percy muttered.

“Frank,” the girl said. “Get them inside, quick! Those are Gorgons!”

“Gorgons?” The archer’s voice squeaked. “Will the door hold them?”

June cackled. “No, no it won’t. Onward, Percy Jackson! Through the tunnel, over the river!”

“Percy Jackson?” The female guard was darker-skinned with curly hair sticking out the sides of her helm. She looked a couple years younger than Frank, maybe thirteen. Her sword's scabbard came down nearly to her ankle. Still, she was most clearly in charge. “Okay, you’re obviously demigods. But who’s the –?” She glanced at June. “Never mind. Just get inside. I’ll hold them off.”

“Hazel,” The boy said. “Don’t be crazy.”

“Go!” She demanded.

Frank cursed in Latin and opened the door. “Come on!”

The Doctor and Percy followed. The tunnel cut through solid rock, and initially, it did look something of a maintenance tunnel with electric cables, warning signs, and fuse boxes on the walls, lightbulbs in wire cages along the ceiling. AS they ran deeper into the hillside, the cement floor changed into tiled mosaic. The lights changed to reed torches, which burned but didn’t smoke. A few hundred meters ahead, there was a square of daylight.

June was mumbling a song in Latin.

Behind them, Hazel shouted. The Doctor turned to run back to her, but the entire tunnel shook with the rumble of falling stone. There was a squawking sound. The west end of the tunnel was filled with dust.

“We have to keep going.” Frank said, seeing the look in his eye. “She’s good underground, she’ll be okay. Come on, we’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Percy asked.

June chuckled. “All roads lead there, child. You should know that.”

“Detention?” Percy asked.

“Rome, child,” June said. “Rome.”

“Uh, I know my memory is not at it’s best right now, but I’m pretty sure Rome isn’t in California.” 

No one responded.

The Doctor sent a shrug to Percy and they kept running. The glow at the end of the tunnel was getting brighter until they finally burst into the sunlight.

Spread out at their feet was a bowl-shaped valley several kilometers wide. The basin floor was rumpled with smaller hills, golden plains, and stretches of forest, and a small clear rivercut, a winding course from a lake in the center, and around the perimeter.

The geography could’ve been anywhere in northern California with live oaks and eucalyptus trees, golden hills and blue skies. A large inland mountain, Mount Diablo, rose in the distance.

In the center of the valley, nestled by the lake, was a smaller city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes and columned porticoes, others had golden doors and large guardans. There was an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains, and statues. A five-story tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, right beside a long oval arena.

Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with temples. Several stone bridges cross the river as it wound through the valley, and in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. It was an aqueduct.

The valley right below them, about two hundred meters away, just across the river, was a military encampment. It was about a half kilometer square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tips lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes. Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with massive mounted crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers. A wide gateway opened on the far side of the camp, leading towards the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of children going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armor. The clank of the hammers from the forge could be heard, and the smell of meat cooking over a fire.

“Impressive,” The Doctor said, “If primitive.”

“Camp Jumpiter,” Frank said. “We’ll be safe once –”

Footsteps echoed in the tunnel behind them and Hazel burst into the light. She was covered with stone dust and breathing heavily. She’d lost her helm, so her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders. Her armor had long slash marks in front from the claws of a Gorgon. One of the monsters had tagged her with a 50% off sticker.

“I slowed them down,” She said. “But they’ll be here any second.”

Frank cursed. “We have to get across the river.”

“Oh, yes, please. I can’t get my dress wet.”

The Doctor, Frank, and Hazel helped keep Percy on his feet. They reached the riverbank, and Percy stopped to catch his breath. The current was fast, but the river wasn’t all that deep. Just across stood the gates of the fort.

“Go, Hazel.” Frank notched to arrows at once. “Escort them so the sentries don’t shoot him. It’s my turn to hold off the baddies.”

Hazel nodded and waded into the stream.

The Doctor followed. Percy began to, but then hesitated.

“The Little Tiber,” June said sympathetically. “It flows with the power of the original Tiber, river of the empire. This is your last chance to back out, child. The mark of Achilles is a Greek blessing. You can’t retain it if you cross into Roman territory. The Tiber will wash it away.”

“If I cross,” Percy said. “I won’t have iron skin anymore?”

June smiled. “So what will it be? Safety, or a future of pain and possibility?”

Behind them, the Gorgons screeched as they flew from the tunnel. Frank let his arrows fly.

From the middle of the river, Hazel yelled, “Guys, come on!”

Up on the watchtowers, horns blew. The sentries shouted and swiveled their crossbows towards the Gorgons.

Percy took a deep breath and stepped into the river.

Hazel turned with a relieved smile. Then, she looked over the boys’ shoulders, and her expression changed to horror. “Frank!”

The Doctor spun around to see that Frank was halfway across the river when the Gorgons caught him. They swooped out of the sky and grabbed him by either arm. He screamed in pain as their claws dug into his skin.

The sentries yelled, but the Doctor knew they couldn’t get a clear shot. They’d kill Frank. The other children drew swords and got ready to charge into the water. The Doctor started to sprint towards him, but Percy didn’t. 

The boy thrust out his hands. The river surged. Whirlpools formed on either side of Frank. Giant watery hands erupted from the stream, copying Percy’s movements. The giant hands grabbed the Gorgons, who dropped Frank in surprise. Then the hands lifted the squawking monsters in a liquid vise grip.

Other children yelped and backed away as Percy made a smashing gesture with his fists, and the giant hands plunged the Gorgons into the Tiber. The monsters hit the bottom and broke into dust. Glittering clouds of Gorgon essence struggled to reform, but the river pulled them apart, and soon every trace of the Gorgons was swept downstream. The whirlpools vanished and the current returned to its normal state.

Percy stood on the riverbank. His clothes and skin steamed.

In the middle of the Tiber, Frank stumbled around, looking stunned, but unhurt. The Doctor and Hazel waded out and helped him ashore.

Everyone was staring at Percy. The only one who looked unfazed was June.

“Well, that was a lovely trip,” she said. “Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter.”

One of the girls made a choking sound. “Percy…Jackson?”

The girl who had said it was clearly a general of some kind. She wore a regal purple cloak over her armor. Her chest was decorated with medals. She looked maybe sixteen, with dark piercing eyes and long black hair.

June laughed in delight. “Oh, yes. You’ll have such fun together!”

Then, the old woman began to glow and change form. She grew until she was a shining seven foot tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat’s skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.

The general knelt. The others followed her lead. One boy got down so hastily, he nearly impaled himself on his sword.

Hazel was the first to speak. “Juno.”

She and Frank also fell to their knees. The Doctor reluctantly knelt, which, by the look of it, satisfied the goddess immensely. 

Percy was left as the only one standing.

“Juno, huh?” He said. “If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?”

The goddess smiled. “In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You’ve done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there’s hope for you yet.””

She turned to the other children. “Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me!”

Juneo shimmered and disappeared.Percy looked at the Doctor for some kind of explanation, but he shrugged, looking to Hazel and Frank, who looked just as confused as he was. Frank was holding something the Doctor hadn’t noticed earlier – two small clay flasks with cork stoppers, one in each hand. Frank slipped them into his pockets, giving him a look that said:  _ We’ll talk about it later. _

The general stepped forth. She examined Percy warily.

“So,” She said coldly. “A son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno.”

“And the Doctor,” Percy said awkwardly. 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He’d never told Percy his name.

“And – look,” Percy went on, “my memory’s a little fuzzy. Um, it’s  _ gone,  _ actually. Do I know you?”

“I am Reyna, predator of the Twelfth Legion. And…no, I don’t know you.”

The last bit was a lie, the Doctor could see it in her eyes.

“Hazel,” Reyna said, “Bring them inside. I want to question the both of them at the principia. Then we’ll send them to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with them.”

“What do you mean,” Percy asked, “decide what to do with us?”

Reyna’s hand tightened on her dagger. Clearly, she was not used to having her orders questioned. “Before we accept anyone into camp, we must interrogate them and read their auguries. Juno said your fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess has brought us new recruits…”

Reyna studied Percy and the Doctor. She looked doubtful.

“Or,” she said more hopefully, “if she’s brought us an enemy to kill.”


	3. A Friendly Interrogation

Shimmering purple ghostly warriors stood outside the armory, polishing ethereal swords. Others hung out in front of the barracks. A ghostly boy chased a ghostly dog down the street. And at the stables, a large glowing red man with the head of a wolf guarded a herd of unicorns.

None of the campers paid the ghosts all that much attention, as Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and the Doctor walked by, all the spirits stopped what they were doing and stared at Percy. A few looked angry. The little boy ghost shrieked, “ _Graecus!_ ” and turned invisible.

“Am I seeing things?” Percy asked. “Or are those –”

“Ghosts?” Hazel turned. “They’re Lares. House gods.”

“House gods,” Percy said. “Like…smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods.”

“They’re guardian spirits,” The Doctor said, “Spirits of one’s dead ancestors.”

Frank nodded, removing his helm to reveal a young face and a military haircut. “They’re kind of like mascots. Mostly, they’re harmless, but I’ve never seen them so agitated.”

“They’re staring at me,” Percy said nervously. “The ghost kid called me Greggus. My name isn’t Greg.”

“ _Graecus._ ” The Doctor corrected. “It means Greak.”

Hazel looked somewhat impressed with the Doctor. She then looked at Percy, “Once you’ve been here awhile, you’ll start understanding Latin. Demigods have a natural sense for it.”

“He called me Greek? Is that bad?”

Frank cleared his throat. “Maybe not. You’ve got that type of complexion, the dark hair and all. Maybe they think you’re actually Greek. Is your family from there?”

“Don’t know.” Percy said. “Like I said, my memory is gone.”

“Or maybe…” Frank hesitated.

“What?” Percy asked.

“Probably nothing,” Frank said hurriedly. “Romans and Greeks have an old rivalry. Sometimes Romans use _Graecus_ as an insult for someone who’s an outsider – an enemy. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“But he wasn’t calling the Doctor Greek,” Percy said anxiously. “Why just me?”

Frank didn’t respond.

They stopped at the center of camp, where two wide stone-paved roads met at a T.

A street sign labeled the road to the main gates as via praetoria. The other road, cutting across the middle of camp, was labeled via principalis. Under those markers were hand-painted signs saying things like, berkeley 5 miles; New Rome 1 Mile; Old Rome 7280 Miles; Hades 2310 Miles (pointing straight down); Reno 208 Miles, and Certain Death: You are Here!

For certain death, the place was rather clean and orderly. The buildings were freshly whitewashed, laid out in neat grids. The barracks had shady porches, where campers lounged in hammocks or played cards and drank fizzy drinks. Each dorm had a different collection of banners out front, displaying Roman numerals and various animals – eagle, bear, wolf, horse, etc. 

The Doctor frowned. He didn’t like organization. It felt too Gallifreyan. So neat and tidy and meticulous. Ignoring how messy life actually is.

Along the Via Praetoria, rows of shops were advertising food, armor, weapons, coffee, gladiator equipment, and toga rentals.

At one corner of the crossroads stood a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a large purple banner with the golden letters, SPQR embroidered inside the laurel wreath.

“Your headquarters?” Percy asked.

Reyna faced the boy, her eyes cold and hostile. “It’s called the principia.”

She scanned the mob of curious children who had followed them from the river. “Everyone back to your duties. I’ll give you an update at evening muster. Remember, we have war games after dinner.”

The crowd dispersed reluctantly. Some muttered comments about the Doctor and Percy’s chances.

“He’s dead,” said one.

“Would be _those_ two who found them,” said another.

“Yeah,” muttered another. “Let them join the Fifth Cohort. Greeks and geeks.”

Several kids laughed, but Reyna scowled at them and they cleared off.

“Hazel,” Reyna said. “Come with us. I want your report on what happened at the gates.”

“Me too?” Frank said. “Percy saved my life. We’ve got to at least let _him_ –”

Reyna gave Frank such a harsh look that he stepped back.

“I’d remind you, Frank Zhang,” She said, “You are on _probatio_ yourself. You’ve caused enough trouble this week.”

Frank’s ears turned red. He fiddled with a little tablet on a cord around his neck. It looked to be a sort of name tag made of lead.

“Go to the armory,” Reyna ordered. “Check our inventory. I’ll call you if I need you.”

“But –” Frank caught himself. “Yes, Reyna.”

He hurried off.

Reyna waved Hazel, Percy, and the Doctor towards the headquarters. “Now, Percy Jackson,” She narrowed her eyes, “Doctor. Let’s see if we can improve your memories.”

Admittedly, the inside of the principia was impressive. On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under their adopted mother she-wolf, Lupa. The floor was polished marble, and the walls were draped in velvet. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals – military symbols. In the center was one empty display stand.

In the back corner, a stairwell led downwards. It was blocked by a row of iron bars. In the center of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers, daggers, and a large bowl of jelly beans. Two statues of greyhounds – one silver, one gold – flanked the table. Reyna walked behind the table and sat in one of two high-backed chairs.

“Lovely place you’ve got here,” The Doctor said, spinning around to examine the whole room.“This is the closest to proper Roman architecture since – well, since Rome.” 

The dog statues bared their teeth and growled, but it wasn’t at the Doctor. They had their eyes on Percy.

“Easy, guys,” Reyna told them. 

They stopped growling, but kept eyeing Percy.

“Are those dogs gonna like, eat me?” Percy asked nervously.

“They won’t attack,” Reyna said, “unless you try to steal something, or unless I tell them to. That’s Argentum and Aurum.”

“Silver and Gold.” The Doctor translated.

Reyna set her dagger on the table.

“We _have_ met,” Percy insisted. “I don’t remember when. Please, if you can tell me anything –”

“First things first.” Reyna said. “I want to hear your story. What _do you_ remember? And you.” She looked at the Doctor. “I want to know how you got here. And don’t lie. My dogs don’t like liars.”

Argentum and Aurum snarled to emphasize the point.

Percy explained what had happened. He’d woken up at a ruined mansion in the forest of Sonoma, he’d spent time with Lupa and her pack, learning their language of gestures and expressions, learning to survive and fight. Lupa had taught him about demigods, monsters, and gods. She’d explained that she was one of the guardian spirits of Ancient Rome. Demigods like Percy were still responsible for carrying on Roman traditions in modern times – fighting monsters, serving the gods, protecting the mortals, and upholding the memory of the empire. She’d spent weeks training him, until he was strong and tough and vicious. When she was satisfied with his skills, she’d sent him south, telling him that if he survived the journey, he might find a new home and regain his memory.

None of this appeared to surprise Reyna. She seemed to find it quite ordinary – aside from one thing.

“No memory at all?” She asked. “You _still_ remember nothing?”

“Fuzzy bits and pieces.” Percy admitted, glazing at the greyhounds.

“And you?” She looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged. “I remember my past, my history, my faces, my travels, I’ve just got a gap. I don’t remember the last, oh, five years?”

She narrowed her eyes. “And how did you get here?”

“I dunno, just showed up on a hill and bumped into Percy a half hour ago.”

“And where _are_ you from?”

“Gallifrey.”

“Where’s that?” Reyna furrowed her eyebrows. “Ireland?”

“Something like that.”

Reyna spun her dagger. “ _That_ is unusual. _You_ , on the other hand,” She looked at Percy, “Are not. Most of what you’ve described is normal for demigods. At a certain age, one way or another, we find our way to the Wolf House. We’re tested and trained. If Lupa thinks we’re worthy, she sends us south to join the legion. But I’ve never heard of someone losing his memory. How did you find Camp Jupiter.”

Percy told her about his past three days that he’d been chased by Gorgons. He then told her about meeting the Doctor, meeting the woman who turned out to be a goddess, and finally meeting Hazel and Frank at the tunnel in the hill.

Hazel took the story from there, describing Percy as brave and heroic, and the Doctor as determined and helpful. 

Reyna studied the both of them. “You’re old for recruits. You’re what, sixteen?”

“I think so.” Percy said.

“Nine-hundred and seven.” The Doctor said.

Reyna looked at her dogs and waited for them to pounce. They didn’t move.

“Who _are_ you?”

“I’m the Doctor.” The Doctor said. 

“Yes, I know _that._ ” Reyna sighed. “But who were you back in the Roman days?”

“I was an old white-haired Englishman.” He said. "Back then I was all grumpy and selfish and 'Don't change the rules of time!'" He straightened up slightly. "I've matured since then."

 _“What?”_ Reyna pinched the bridge of her nose. “Were you sent by the gods?”

“Yes?” The Doctor looked at the dogs. “Yes.” He determined when they didn’t attack. “I think I’m here to protect Percy.”

Eyes returned to Percy. “If you spent that many years on your own, without training or help, you should be dead. A son of Neptune? You’d have a powerful aura that would attract all kinds of monsters.”

“Yeah,” Percy said. “I’ve been told that I smell.”

Reyna nearly cracked a smile.

“You must’ve been somewhere before the Wolf House.”

Percy shrugged. 

Reyna sighed. “Well, the dogs haven’t eaten you, so I suppose you’re telling the truth.”

“Great,” Percy said. “Next time, can we take the polygraph?”

Reyna stood, pacing in front of the banners. Her metal dogs watched her go back and forth.

“Even if I accept that you’re not an enemy,” She said, eyeing the Doctor specifically. “You’re not typical recruits. The Queen of Olympus simply doesn’t appear at camp, announcing a new demigod. The last time a major god visited us in person like that…” She shook her head. “I’ve only heard legends about such things. And a son of Neptune…that’s not a good omen. Especially now.”

“What’s wrong with Neptune?” Percy asked. “And what do you mean, ‘especially now’?”

Hazel shot him a warning look.

Reyna kept pacing. “I’ve fought Medusa’s sisters, who haven’t been seen in thousands of years. You’ve agitated our Lares, who are calling you a _graecus._ And you wear strange symbols – that shirt, the beads on your necklace. What do they mean?”

Percy looked down at his tattered orange T-shirt. The words that were once on it were too faded to read. As for the necklace, there were four clay beads on a string, each decorated with a different symbol. One showed a trident, another a miniature Golden Fleece, the third etched the design of a maze, and the last had an image of the Empire State Building, with names engraved around it.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

“And your sword?” Reyna asked.

Percy checked his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen from his pocket. He uncapped it and a full-sized sword jumped out. Hazel gasped. The greyhounds barked apprehensively.

“What is that?” Hazel asked. “I’ve never seen a sword like that.”

“I have,” Reyna said darkly. “It’s very old – a Greek design. We used to have a few in the armory before…” She stopped herself. “The metal is called Celestial bronze. It’s deadly to monsters, like Imperial gold, but even rarer.”

“Imperial gold?” Percy asked.

It’s a metal consecrated on the planet Voga that got to Earth – Sorry, that one was my fault.” The Doctor said. “It’s existence was a closely guarded secret of the emperors – a way for their champions to slay monsters that threatened the empire.

Reyna unsheathed her dagger to reveal a golden blade. “We used to have more weapons like this,” She said, ignoring the Doctor. “But now…well, we scrape by. I use this dagger. Hazel has a spatha, a cavalry sword. Most legionnaires use a shorter sword called a gladius. But that weapon of yours is not Roman at all. It’s another sin you’re not a typical demigod. And your arm…”

“What about it?” Percy asked.

Reyna held up her own forearm. She had a tattoo on the inside: the letters SPQR, a crossed sword and torch, and under that, four parallel lines.

“We all have them,” Hazel said, holding up her own arm. “All full members of the legion do.”

Hazel’s tattoo had only one score mark, and her emblem was different: A black glyph like a cross with curved arms and a head.

Percy looked at his own arms, as did the Doctor.

“So you’ve never been a member of the legion,” Reyna said. “These marks can’t be removed. I thought perhaps…” She shook her head, as if dismissing an idea.”

Hazel leaned forwards. “If he’s survived as a loner all this time, maybe he’s seen Jason.”

She turned to Percy. “Have you ever met a demigod like us before? A guy in a purple shirt with marks on his arm –”

“Hazel.” Reyna’s voice tightened. “They’ve got enough to worry about.”

Percy touched the point of his sword and it shrank back into a pen. “I haven’t seen anyone like you guys before.”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, “I…I’m not sure.”

“Who’s Jason?” Percy asked.

Reyna gave Hazel an irritated look. “He is…he _was_ my colleague.” She waved her hand at the second empty chair. “The legion normally has two elected praetors. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was our other praetor until he disappeared last October.”

“And you’ve not replaced him yet?” The Doctor asked tenderly.

“He might not be dead,” Hazel said. “We haven’t given up.”  
“But you’re Roman,” The Doctor said, “Isn’t your whole thing about moving on despite death and ensuring efficiency and all that?”

“Elections only happen in two ways,” Reyna said, glaring down at the Doctor. “Either the legion raises someone on a shield after a major success on the battlefield – and we haven’t had any major battles – or we hold a ballot on the evening on June 24th, at the Feast of Fortuna. That’s in five days.”  
Percy frowned. “You have a feast for _tuna_?”

“Fortuna.” The Doctor corrected. “The goddess of luck.”

“Whatever happens on her feast day can affect the entire rest of the year.” Hazel nodded. “She can grant the camp good luck…or _really_ bad luck.”

Reyna and Hazel both glanced at the empty display stand, although thinking about what was missing.

“The Feast of Fortune…” Percy muttered. “The Gorgons mentioned that. So did Juno. They said the camp was going to be attacked on that day, something about a big bad goddess named Gaea, and an army, and death being unleashed. You’re telling me that day is this _week_?”

Reyna’s fingers tightened around the hilt of her dagger.

“You will say nothing about that outside this room,” She ordered. “I will not have you spreading more panic in the camp.”

“So it’s true,” Percy said. “Do you know what’s going to happen? Can we stop it?”

“Juno wouldn’t have told us if it couldn’t be stopped.” The Doctor pointed out.

“We’ve talked enough for now,” Reyna said. “Hazel, take them to Temple Hill. Find Octavian. On the way, you can answer their questions. Tell them about the legion.”

“Yes, Reyna.”

“Brilliant. It looks like we’re not going to be killed after all.” The Doctor grinned.

“You think they actually were going to kill us?” Percy asked.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time being chased by the Roman army.”

“What?”

“Now that I think about it, I’ve been chased by the Greek army too, so I guess that makes it even.”

_“What?”_

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Doctor,” Reyna said. “If Octavian lets you live, then perhaps you can gloat about your…escapades.”


	4. Octavian the Prophet

On the way out of camp, Hazel bought them coffees and a couple pastries from Bombilo, the two-headed coffee merchant.

Percy ended up drinking both coffees and inhaling his muffin. 

The Doctor could see Percy watching a group of children in swimwear and towels head into a building that had steam coming out of a row of chimneys. Laughter and watery sounds echoed from inside.

“It’s a Bath House.” The Doctor informed him.

“We’ll get you there before dinner, hopefully.” Hazel said. “You haven’t lived until you’ve had a Roman bath.”

Percy sighed with appreciation.

The Doctor wouldn’t oppose to a wash either.

As they approached the front gate, the barracks got bigger and nicer. Even the ghosts looked better – fancier armor and shinier auras.

“You guys are divided into different cabins?” Percy asked.

“Sort of.” Hazel ducked as a boy riding a massive eagle swooped overhead. “We have five cohorts of about forty kids each. Each cohort is divided into barracks of ten – like roommates, kind of.”

“You’re telling me there’s two hundred kids at camp?” Percy asked.

“Roughly.”

“And  _ all  _ of them children of the gods?” Percy said, “The gods have been busy.”

Hazel laughed. “Not all of them are children of  _ major  _ gods. There are hundreds of minor Roman gods. Plus, a lot of the campers are legacies – second or third generation. Maybe their parents were demigods. Or their grandparents.”

Percy blinked. “Children of demigods?”

“Why? Does that surprise you?”

Percy hesitated.

“These Legos –”

“Legacies,” Hazel corrected.

“They have powers like a demigod?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes not. But they can be trained. All the best Roman generals and emperors – you know, they all climbed to be descended from gods. Most of the time, they were telling the truth. The camp augur we’re going to meet, Octavian, he’s a legacy, descended of Apollo. He’s got the gift of prophecy, supposedly.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Supposedly?”

Hazel made a sour face. “You’ll see.”

“So the divisions,” Percy asked, “the cohorts, whatever – you’re divided according to who your godly parent is?”

Hazel stared at him. “What a horrible idea! No, the officers decide where to assign recruits. If we were divided according to god, the cohorts would be all uneven. I’d be alone.”

“Who are you child of?” The Doctor asked.

Before she could answer, someone behind them yelled, “Wait!”

A ghost ran towards them – an older man in a toga that was so long he kept tripping over it. He caught up to them and gasped for breath, his purple aura flickering around him.

“This is them?” the ghost panted. “A new recruit for the Fifth, perhaps?”

“Vitellius,” Hazel said, “we’re sort of in a hurry.”

The ghost scowled at the Doctor and Percy, walking around them, inspecting them. “I don’t know,” he grumbled. “We need only the best for the cohort. Do they have all their teeth? Can they fight? Do they clean stables?”

“Who are you?” Percy asked.

“This is Vitellius.” Hazel said, looking irritated. “He’s one of our Lares; takes an interest in new recruits.”

On a nearby porch, other ghosts snickered as Vitellius paced back and forth, tripping over his toga and hiking up his sword belt.

“Yes,” Vitellius said, “back in Caesar's day – that’s  _ Julius  _ Caesar, mind you – the Fifth Cohort was something! Twelfth Legion Fulminata, pride of Rome! But these days? Disgraceful what we’ve come to. Look at Hazel here, using a spatha. Ridiculous weapon for a Roman legionnaire – that’s for cavalry! And you, boy “ He growled at Percy, “You smell like a Greek sweet. Haven’t you had a bath?”

“I’ve been a little busy fighting Gorgons,” Percy said.

“Vitellius,” Hazel interrupted. “We’ve got to get their auguries before they can join. Why don’t you check on Frank? He’s in the armory doing inventory. You  _ know  _ how much he values your help.”

The ghost’s purple eyebrows shot up. “Mars Almighty! They let the  _ probatio  _ check the armor? We’ll be ruined!”

He stumbled off down the street, stopping every few feet to pick up his sword or rearrange his toga.

“Okay…” Percy said.

“Sorry,” Hazel said. “He’s eccentric, but he’s one of the oldest Lares. Been around since the legion was founded.”

“He called the legion… _ Fulminata? _ ” Percy said.

“‘Armed with Lightning,’” The Doctor translated.

“That’s our motto.” Hazel nodded. “The twelfth legion was around for the entire Roman Empire. When Rome fell, a lot of legions just disappeared. We went underground, acting on secret orders from Jupiter himself: Stay alive, recruit demigods and their children. Keep Rome going. We’ve been doing that ever since, moving around to wherever Roman influence was strongest. The last few centuries, we’ve been in America.”

“And you’re in the Fifth Cohort,” Percy guessed. “Which maybe isn’t the most popular?”

Hazel scowled. “Yeah, I joined up last September”

“Just a few weeks before Jason disappeared.” The Doctor remembered.

Hazel looked down. She was silent for a long while.

“Come on,” She said at last. “I’ll show you my favorite view.”

They stopped just outside the main gates. The fort was situated on the highest point in the valley, so that they could see nearly everything. The road led down to the river and divided. One path led south across the bridge, up to the hill with all the temples. The other road led north towards the city. Unlike the military camp, the city was chaotic and colourful, with buildings crowded together at haphazard angles. There were shoppers milling around the openair market, parents with children playing in parks.

“You’ve got families here?” Percy asked.

“In the city, absolutely,” Hazel said. “When you’re accepted into the legion, you do ten years of service. After that, you can muster out whenever you want. Most demigods go into the mortal world. But for some – well, it’s pretty dangerous out there. This valley is a sanctuary. You can go to college in the city, get married, have kids, retire when you get old. It’s the only safe place on earth for people like us. So yeah, a lot of veterans make their homes there, under the protection of the legion.”

“But if this valley is attacked?”

Hazel pursed her lips. “We have defenses. The boarders are magical, but our strength isn’t what it used to be. Lately, the monster attacks have been increasing. What you said about the Gorgons not dying…we’ve noticed that too, with other monsters.”

“Do you know what’s causing it?” The Doctor asked.

Hazel averted her eyes. “It’s – it’s complicated,” She said. “My brother says Death isn’t –”

She was interrupted by an elephant.

Someone behind them shouted, “Make way?” 

Hazel dragged the Doctor and Percy from the road by Hazel as a demigod rode past on a full-grown pachyderm covered in black Kevlar armor. On the side, it was labeled: Elephant.

The elephant thundered down the road and turned north, heading towards a large open field where some fortifications were under construction.

Percy spit dust from his mouth. “What the –”

“Elephant.” Hazel explained.

“Yeah, I read the sign. Why do you have an elephant in a bulletproof vest?”

“War games night,” Hazel said. “That’s Hannibal. If we didn’t include him, he'd get upset.”

The Doctor nodded as if that made perfect sense.

Hazel pointed south across the river to where dark clouds were gathering over the temples. Red flashes of lightning washed the monuments in an ominous red light.

“Octavian is busy,” Hazel said. “We’d better get over there.”

On the way, they passed some fauns – the top half human, and the bottom half goat.

“Hazel!” One of them cried. He trotted over with a massive grin on his face. He was wearing a faded Hawaiian shirt and had a large Afro. His eyes were hidden behind small round rainbow-tinted glasses. He held a cardboard sign that read: WILL ~~WORK~~ ~~SING~~ ~~TALK~~ go away for denarii.

“Hi Don,” Hazel said. “Sorry, we don’t have time –”

“Oh, that’s cool! That’s cool!” Don trotted alongside them. “Hey, these guys are new!” He grinned at Percy and the Doctor. “Do you have three denarii for the bus? Because I left my wallet at home, and I’ve got to get to work, and –”

“Don,” Hazel chided. “Fauns don’t have wallets. Or jobs. Or homes. And we don’t have busses.”

“Don the Faun,” The Doctor grinned. “Brilliant name.”

“Thanks!” Don beamed. “I was named after my great uncle, Doneus.”

“Why don’t fauns have jobs?” Percy asked. “Shouldn’t they work for the camp?”

Don bleated. “Fauns! Work for the camp! Hilarious!”

“Fauns are, um, free spirits,” Hazel explained. “They hang out here because, well, it’s a safe place to hang out and beg. We tolerate them, but –”

“Oh, Hazel is awesome.” Don said. “She’s so nice! All the other campers are like, ‘Go away, Don.’ But she’s like, ‘Please go away, Don.’ I love her!”

Don looked at the ground in front of them and gasped. “Score!”

He reached for something, but Hazel screamed, “Don, no!”

She pushed him out of the way and snatched up a small shiny object. The Doctor caught a glimpse of it; it looked like some kind of diamond.

“Come on Hazel,” Don complained. “I could’ve bought a year’s worth of doughnuts with that!”

“Don, please,” Hazel said. “Go away.”

She sounded shaken, though she’d just saved Don’s life.

The faun sighed. “Aw, I can’t stay mad at you. But I swear, it’s like you’re good luck. Every time you walk by –”

Hazel started jogging, the Doctor and Percy following suit to catch up.

“No chance that was just a normal diamond, was it?” The Doctor asked.

“Please,” Hazel said. “Don’t ask.”

They walked in uneasy silence – well, the Doctor tried, but Hazel kept glaring at him every time he opened his mouth.

A crooked stone path led past a mad assortment of small altars and massive domed vaults.

Hazel pointed out the Temple of Bellona. “Goddess of war,” She said. “That’s Reyna’s mom.”

“No kidding.” The Doctor murmured.

They then passed by a massive red crypt decorated with human skulls on iron spikes.

“I’m going to make the jump and say that’s the Temple of Mars.” The Doctor said.

“Mars Ultor.” Hazel nodded. 

“Mars…Ares, the war god?” Percy asked.

“That’s his Greek name,” Hazel said. “But yeah, same guy. Ultor means ‘the Avenger.’ He’s the second-most important god of Rome.”

Percy pointed towards the summit. Clouds swirled over the largest temple; a round pavilion with a ring of white columns supporting a domed roof. “I’m guessing that’s Zeus – uh, I mean, Jupiter’s? That’s where we’re heading?”

“Yeah.” Hazel sounded on edge. “Octavian reads auguries there – the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus.”

“Jupiter…The best and the greatest?” Percy translated.

“Yep,” The Doctor affirmed.

“What’s Neptune’s title?” Percy asked. “The coolest and most awesome?”

“Not quite.” Hazel gestured towards a small building about the size of a toolshed. A cobweb-covered trident was nailed above the door.

Percy peaked inside. When he came out, his face had dropped.

“Popular place.”

“I’m sorry, Percy,” Hazel said. “It’s just…Romans were always scared of the sea. They only used ships if they  _ had  _ to. Even in modern times, having a child of Neptune around has always been a bad omen. The last time one joined the legion…well, it was 1906, when Camp Jupiter was located across the bay in San Francisco. There was this huge earthquake –”

“You’re telling me a child of Neptune caused that?” Percy asked.

“Oh…that one might’ve been me.” The Doctor murmured and mouthed, ‘ _ Sorry _ .’

Percy reached into his backpack and dug out the last bit of food he had: a stale bagel. He placed it on the altar.

“Hey…uh, Dad.” He said uncomfortably. “If you can hear me, help me out, okay? Give me my memory back. Tell me – tell me what to do.”

His voice cracked with emotion.

Hazel placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay. You’re here now. You’re one of us.”

Above them, thunder rumbled and red lightning illuminated the hill.

“Octavian’s almost done,” Hazel said. “Let’s go.”

Jupiter’s temple was massive. The marble floor was etched with fancy mosaics and Latin inscriptions. Twenty meters above, the domed ceiling sparkled gold. The entire temple was open to the wind.

In the center stood a marble altar, which a boy in a toga was doing a sort of ritual before a massive golden statue of a Jupiter, dressed in a massive purple silk toga, holding a lightning bolt.

“It doesn’t look like that,” Percy muttered.

The Doctor hummed in agreement.

“What are you talking about?” Hazel asked.

“The master bolt,” Percy said. “I –” He frowned. “Nothing, I guess.”

The boy at the altar raised his hands. More red lightning flashed in the sky, shaking the temple. He then put his hands down and the rumbling stopped. The clouds turned from gray to white and broke apart.

“What’s he doing?” Percy murmured.

The boy in the toga turned. He was tall and skinny with straw-coloured hair, oversized jeans, a baggy T-shirt, and a drooping toga. He had a crooked smile and a slightly mad look in his eyes. In one hand, he held a knife. In the other was a dead animal.

“Percy, Doctor,” Hazel said. “This is Octavian.”

“The  _ graecus _ !” Octavian announced. “How interesting.”

“‘Ello,” The Doctor grinned.

“Uh, hi.” Percy said. “Are you killing small animals?”

Octavian looked at the thing in his hand and laughed. “No, no. Once upon a time, yes. We used to read the will of the gods by examining animal guts – chickens, goats, that sort of thing. Nowadays we use these.”

He tossed the animal at Percy. It was a disemboweled plush bear. At the foot of Jupiter’s statue, the Doctor could see a whole pile of mutilated plush animals.

“Seriously?” Percy asked.

Octavian speed off the dias. He looked about eighteen, but he was so thin and sickly pale, he could’ve easily passed for younger.

The boy narrowed his eyes and looked at Percy. ”You seem nervous.”

“You remind me of someone,” Percy said. “I can’t remember who.”

“Well, he does look strikingly like Octavian-Augustus Caesar.” The Doctor pointed out. “Boy, my mate Augustus, brilliant man. One of the greatest rulers of the Roman empire.”

“Wait, wait.” Percy said, “You called me ‘the Greek’?”

“I saw it in the auguries.” Octavian waved his knife at the pile of stuffing on the altar. “The message said:  _ The Greek has arrived.  _ Or possibly:  _ The goose has cried. _ ”

“ _ The _ Greek _ has arrived. _ ” Percy said, “Not  _ the  _ Greeks. So you’re not Greek.” He looked at the Doctor, who scoffed.

“I’m from about as far from Greece as you can get.”

“So you’re Roman?”  
“Farther.”

“You said Gallifrey…Ireland, or something like that.”

“More towards the ‘something like that.’” The Doctor said.

“I’m thinking they’re looking to join the legion?” Octavian asked Hazel.

Hazel explained what had happened since the tunnel – the Gorgons, the fight at the river, the appearance of Juno, and their conversation with Reyna.

When she mentioned Juno, Octavian looked surprised.

“Juno,” He mused. “We call her Juno the Warner. She appears in time of crisis, to counsel Rome about great threats.”

He glanced at Percy as if to say,  _ like mysterious Greeks, for instance. _

“The Feast of Fortuna is this week,” The Doctor said. “The Gorgons warned there’d be an invasion on that day. You seen anything like that in your stuffing?” He said doubtfully.

“Sadly, no.” Octavian sighed. “The will of the gods is hard to discern. And these days, my vision is even darker.”

“Don’t you have…I don’t know,” Percy said. “An oracle or something?”

“An oracle!” Octavian smiled. “What a cute idea. No, I’m afraid we’re fresh out of oracles. Now, if we’d gone questioning for the Sibylline books like I recommended –”

“Siba-what?” Percy asked.

“Sibylline books,” The Doctor said, “They’re Roman books of prophecy.”

“But most people believe they burned up when Rome fell.” Hazel piped in.

“ _ Some  _ people believe that,” Octavian corrected. “Unfortunately our present leadership won’t authorize a quest to look for them –”

“Because Reyna isn’t stupid,” Hazel said.

“Oi, that sounds like a brilliant idea.” The Doctor said.

“Oh, don’t tell me you believe him.” Hazel groaned. “Please, we don’t need another one.”

Octavian grinned. “See? I told you so.”

“So what’ve you got now?” The Doctor asked.

“Just a few remaining scraps from the books,” Octavian said, “A few mysterious predictions, like these.”

He indicated towards the inscriptions on the marble floor. The Doctor read through them.

“That prophecy,” He said, examining the floor. “I’ve read that before…”

“Me too,” Percy murmured.  _ “Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall – _ ”

“Yes, yes,” Octavian finished it without looking. “ _ An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. _ ”

“But I know it,” Percy said, “I  _ remember  _ it. That’s important.”

Octavian arched an eyebrow. “Of course it’s important. We call it the Prophecy of Seven, but it’s several thousand years old. We don’t know what it means. Every time someone tries to interpret it…Well, Hazel can tell you. Bad things happen.”

Hazel glared at him. “Just read the augury for each of them. Can they join the legion or not?”

“I’ll start with Percy,” Octavian said. He held out his hand for Percy’s rucksack. “That’s a beautiful specimen. May I?”

Percy stood in confusion, but Octavian snatched the panda pillow that was sticking out from the top of the rucksack. Octavian turned towards the altar and raised his knife.

“Hey!” Percy protested.

Octavian slashed open the panda’s stomach and poured its stuffing over the altar. He tossed the panda carcass aside, muttered a few words over the fluff, and turned with a big smile on his face.”

“Good news!” He said. “Percy may join the legion. We’ll assign him to a cohort at evening muster. Tell Reyna that I approve.”

Hazel’s shoulders relaxed. “Uh…great. And the Doctor?”

“You don’t by any chance have a stuffed animal on you, do you?”

“Nope.” The Doctor shook his head.

“That’s okay,” He walked across the room and pulled another plush out from a cupboard.

“You’ve just got to…Can I have your tie?”

“Why?” The Doctor asked, removing his tie.

Octavain snatched it from his hands and tied it around the plush bear, then proceeded to disembowel it.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“The gods want you here,” He said. “But…I don’t see anything else. It’s almost like  _ they  _ don’t know.”

“But…?” Hazel prompted.

“If the gods want him here, he must be fit to join the legion.”

“Great.” Hazel said. “Come on, then.”

“Oh, and Hazel,” Octavian said. “I’m happy to welcome them into the legion. But when the election for praetor comes up. I hope you’ll remember –”

“Jason  _ isn’t  _ dead.” Hazel snapped. “You’re the augur. You’re supposed to be looking for him!”

“Oh, I am!” Octavian pointed at the pile of gutted plush animals. “I consult the gods every day! Alas, after eight months, I’ve found nothing. Of course, I’m still looking. But if Hason doesn’t return by the Feast of Fortuna, we must act. We can’t have a power vacuum any longer. I hope you’ll support me for praetor. It would mean so much to me.”

Hazel clenched her fists. “Me. Support. You?”

Octavian took off his toga, setting it as well as the knife on the altar. The Doctor could see seven lines on Octavian’s arm – seven years of camp. Octavian’s mark was a harp, the symbol of Apollo.

“After all,” Octavian told Hazel. “I might be able to help you. It would be a shame if those awful rumors about you kept circulating…or, gods frobit, if they turned out to be true.”

“Oi,” The Doctor growled. “If you –”

“Doctor, please leave it alone,” Hazel begged. She then looked at Octavian. “I’ll think about it.”

“Excellent,” Octavian said. “By the way, your brother is here.”

Hazel stiffened. “My brother? Why?”

Octavian shrugged. “Why does your brother do  _ anything _ ? He’s waiting for you at your father’s shrine. Just…ah, don’t invite him to stay too long. He has a disturbing effect on the others. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to keep searching for our poor lost friend, Jason. Nice to meet you two.”

Hazel stormed out of the pavilion. The Doctor and Percy followed.

As Hazel marched down the hill, she utilised some  _ very  _ colourful curses in Latin. 

“I  _ hate  _ that guy,” She muttered in English. “If I had my way –”

“He won’t really get elected praetor, will he?” Percy asked.

“I wish I could be certain. Octavian has a lot of friends, most of them  _ bought _ . The rest of the campers are afraid of him.”

“Afraid of that skinny little guy?” Percy asked.

“Don’t underestimate him. Reyna’s not so bad by herself, but if Octavian shares her power…” Hazel shuddered. “Let’s go see my brother. He’ll want to meet you.”

Hazel led the Doctor and Percy to a black crypt built into the side of the hill. Standing in the front was a familiar teenage boy in black jeans and an aviator jacket.

The boy turned, he was nearly as pale as Octavian, but with dark eyes and messy black hair. He was wearing a silver skull ring, a chain for a belt, and a black T-shirt with skull designs. At his side hung a pure-black sword.

For a moment, he looked shocked, panicked even.

“This is Percy and the Doctor,” Hazel said. “They’re good guys. Guys, this is my brother, the son of Pluto.”

The familiar-looking boy regained his composure and held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you,” he said. “I’m Nico di Angelo.”


	5. A Talk with the Children of Pluto

The Doctor shook Nico’s hand. “I know you…” He murmured. 

Nico raised his eyebrows. “Do you?”

“Might’ve been another regeneration. I’m the Doctor.”

Nico shrugged.

“I think – I think I know him too.” Percy said, examining the boy.

“The Doctor and Percy have both lost their memory – or, the Doctor’s lost parts of it.” She explained what had happened since the Doctor and Percy had arrived at the gates. 

“So, Nico…” She continued carefully, “I thought…you know, you travel all over. Maybe you’ve met demigods like them before, or…”

Nico’s expression turned dark. Hazel didn’t go on.

Interesting…Perhaps he had met them before…

“The story about Gaea’s army,” Nico said. “You warned Reyna?”

“Yep.” The Doctor affirmed.

“Who is Gaea anyway?” Percy asked.

“She’s the earth goddess,” It was Nico who responded, glancing at the ground as if it might be listening. “The oldest goddess of all. She’s in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children.”

“Mother Earth…is evil?” Percy asked.

“Very,” Nico said gravely. “She convinced her son, the Titan Kronos – um, I mean Saturn – to kill his dad, Uranus, and take over the world. The Titans ruled for a long time. Then the Titans’ children, the Olympian gods, overthrew them.”

“That story sounds familiar,” Percy said, “But I don’t think I ever heard the part about Gaea.”

“She got angry when the gods took over,” The Doctor said, “She took her new husband – Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss – and gave birth to the giants. They tried to destroy Mount Olympus, but the gods beat them.”

“Well, the first time, they did.” Nico said, glancing nervously at Hazel. “Last summer, Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second Titan war. The Romans at Camp Jupiter stormed his headquarters on Mount Othrys, across the bay, and destroyed his throne. Saturn disappeared –” He hesitated, looking between the two boys. “Um, anyway, Saturn probably faded back to the abyss. We all thought the war was over. Now it looks like the Titans’ defeat stirred up Gaea. She’s starting to wake. I’ve heard reports of giants being reborn. If they mean to challenge the gods again, they’ll probably start by destroying the demigods.”

“But you’ve not told Reyna this.” The Doctor guessed.

“Well, I have, but…” Nico’s jaw tensed, “The Romans don’t trust me. That’s why I was hoping she’d listen to you, Doctor. Children of Pluto…I mean, they think we’re even worse than children of Neptune. We’re all bad luck.”

“Bloody Romans,” The Doctor murmured. “Children of Pluto aren’t bad luck.”

“What about Hazel?” Percy asked suddenly. “Why’s she allowed to stay if you aren’t?”

“That’s different.” Nico said.

“Why?”

“Look,” Hazel cut in. “The giants aren’t the worst problem. Even…even  _ Gaea  _ isn’t the worst problem. The thing you noticed about the Gorgons, how they wouldn’t die,  _ that’s _ our biggest worry.”

“Because gods forbid you can’t kill all your enemies.” The Doctor grumbled.

“Nico and I,” Hazel said carefully, “We think that what’s happening is…Death isn’t –”

Before she could finish, a shout came from down the hill.

Frank jogged towards them in his jeans, purple camp shirt, and denim jacket. His hands were covered with grease from cleaning weapons.

“Hey, Nico…” He said as he reached the shrine.

“Frank.” Nico smiled, looking amused.

“Reyna sent me to get Percy and the Doctor,” Frank said. “Did Octavian accept you?”

“Yeah,” Percy said. “He slaughtered my panda.”

“He…Oh. The augury? Yeah, teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy. But you’re both in! We need to get you guys cleaned up before evening muster.”

“You’re right,” Hazel said. “We’d better –”

“Frank,” Nico interrupted. “Why don’t you take Percy down? I want to talk to the Doctor.”

“Oh, okay.” Frank said uncomfortably.

“Um, I’d like to talk with you some more.” Percy said. “I can’t shake the feeling —”

“Sure,” Nico agreed. “Later. I’ll be staying overnight.”

“You will?” Hazel asked.

“Go on, Percy.” Nico said. “Settle in. The Doctor and I need to talk.”

“You know me.” The Doctor said as they sat down upon the roof of Pluto’s shrine.

“Yeah, I do.” Nico said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You do?” Hazel asked.

“Look, I can’t tell you much,” Nico admitted. “Important things are at work here. Some secrets need to stay secret. You of all people know that.”

He gazed across the valley.

“Is he dangerous?” Hazel asked, glancing anxiously at the Doctor.

Nico managed a dry smile. “Very. To his enemies.”

“Is he a threat?”

“He’s right here, you know.” The Doctor said.

“I don’t think he’s a threat to Camp Jupiter.”

“ _ Don’t think? _ ”

“You can trust him.” Nico insisted.

“What about Percy?” The Doctor prompted, “You know him too?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“And do you trust him?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah.” He looked down at the roof, then back up at the Doctor. “We were hoping you could help us.”

“ _ Nico! _ ” Hazel protested.

“You  _ can _ trust him.” Nico said. He might be able to help you!”

“No! He can’t!” Hazel shouted.

She slid off the roof and stormed away.

Nico sighed. “Look, she should be the one to tell you, so I’m not going to, but…She’s got a second chance at life, and I just need you to…to keep an eye on her.” He forced the words out as if they were unpleasant. As if this wasn’t the first time he’d said them.

“I will.”

“C’mon, I’ll take you down to the bath house…”

But as Nico and the Doctor slid off the roof, they saw Hazel, standing there, frozen.

“Oh no,” Nico mumbled, running towards her. 

He began to shake her, “Hazel, Hazel come on!”

The Doctor walked over confidently, gently guiding Hazel towards the ground in a seated position.

“Hazel,” The Doctor said calmly, “Hazel, you’re having a flashback, it’s not real. You’re at Camp Jupiter.”

“How do you know she’s having a flashback?” Nico asked.

The Doctor didn’t answer him.

It took a few minutes, but finally Hazel blinked and looked at them. More of the diamonds like the one she’d picked up off the ground had surfaced around her. 

“S-sorry,” She murmured.

“Don’t be,” Nico said. “Where were you?”

“My mother’s apartment. The day we moved.”

Nico nodded understandingly.

“You have to work on controlling those memories,” Nico warned. “If a flashback like that happens when you’re in combat –”

“I know,” She said. “I’m trying.”

“Its okay.” Nico said, squeezing her hand. “I think it’s a side effect from…you know.” He looked at the Doctor. “But hopefully it’ll get easier.”

“I can’t go north again,” Hazel insisted. “Nico, if I have to go back to where it happened –”

“You’ll be fine,” he promised. “You’ll have friends this time. Percy Jackson, the Doctor – they’ve both got a role to play in this. You can sense that, can’t you? They’ll be good to have at your side.”

Horns blew across the river. The legionnaires were gathering for evening muster.

“We’d better get down there,” Nico said. “I have a feeling tonight’s war games are going to get interesting.”


	6. The Muster

As the Doctor, Hazel, and Nico ran down so as not to be late for muster, Hazel tripped over a gold bar.

The bar had popped out from the ground, just as the diamond had.

The Doctor was just able to catch her before she hit the ground.

“You okay?” Nico knelt beside her and reached for the bar of gold.

“Don’t!” Hazel warned.

Nico froze. “Right. Sorry. It’s just…jeez. That thing is _huge_.”

The bar of gold was the size of a loaf of bread, stamped with a serial number and the words: U.S. Treasury.

Nico shook his head. “How in Tartarus –?”

“I don’t know,” Hazel said miserably. “It could’ve been buried there by robbers or dropped off a wagon a hundred years ago. Maybe it migrated from the nearest bank vault. Whatever’s in the ground, anywhere close to me – it just pops up. And the more valuable it is –”

“The more dangerous it is.” Nico finished.

“So that’s your curse?” The Doctor asked. “You can pull metals from the earth, but –”

“They’re cursed.” Hazel said.

“Cursed how?” The Doctor asked. “What happens if someone touches it?”

Hazel looked at her feet. “They get hurt, or – or worse.”

“Should we cover it up?” Nico frowned. “If the fauns find it…”

“It _should_ sink back underground after I leave, eventually,” Hazel said, “But just to be sure…”

She pointed at the gold bar. It began to levitate, it then glowed with heat. 

“Um, Hazel,” Nico gulped. “Are you sure…?”

Hazel’s hand clenched into a fist. The gold bent, and Hazel began to mold it, twisting it into a massive lumpy ring. She then flicked her hand towards the ground and it slammed into the earth, leaving nothing but a scar of fresh dirt behind.

Nico’s eyes widened. “That was…terrifying.”

Inside the camp, horns blew again.

“Hurry!” She cried, and the Doctor, Hazel, and Nico ran for the gates.

The first four cohorts, each forty members strong, stood in rows in front of their barracks on either side of the Via Praetoria. The Fifth Cohort assembled at the very end, in front of the principia. Hazel was forced to run down the middle of the legion to reach her place.

Nico escorted the Doctor over to where Percy was standing, off to one side with a couple of guards. The boy’s hair was wet from his wash. He’d put on fresh clothes, but still looked uncomfortable.

The Lares were the last ones to fall in. Their purple forms flickered as they jockeyed for places.

Octavian shouted, “Colours!”

A group stepped forth, all wearing lion skin capes and holding poles decorated with each cohort’s emblems.

Reyna brought her pegasus to a halt.

“Romans!” She announced. “You’ve probably heard about the incursion today. Two Gorgons were swept into the river by this newcomer, Percy Jackson, and his companion, the Doctor.”  
“Oi!” The Doctor muttered, before being sharply elbowed by Nico, who indicated for him to shut up.

“Juno herself guided them here, and proclaimed Jackson as a son of Neptune.” Reyna went on.

The kids in the back rows craned their necks to see the boys.

“Hi.” Percy said awkwardly.

“Jackson seeks to join the legion,” Reyna continued. “What do the auguries say?”

“I have read the entrails!” Octavian announced. “The auguries are favorable. He is qualified to serve!”

The campers gave a shout: _“Ave!” Hail_.

Reyna motioned the senior officers forth – one from each cohort. Octavian turned to Percy.

“Recruit,” he asked, “Do you have credentials? Letters of reference?”

Percy shifted uncomfortably. “Letters? Um, no.”

Octavian wrinkled his nose.

“No letters,” Octavian said regretfully. “Will any legionnaires stand for him?”

“I will!” Frank stepped forth. “He saved my life!”

There were shouts of protest from the other cohorts. Reyna raised her hand for silence and glared at Fronk.

“Frank Zhang,” She said. “For the second time today, I remind you that you are on _probatio._ Your godly parent has not even claimed you yet. You’re not eligible to stand for another camper until you’ve earned your first stripe.”

Frank stepped back, his cheeks burning bright red.

Hazel stepped forth. “What Frank means,” She said, “is that Percy saved _both_ our lives. I am a full member of the legion. I will stand for Percy Jackson.”

Frank glanced at her gratefully, but the other campers began to mutter.

Reyna wrinkled her nose, but turned to Octavian. The augur smiled and shrugged as though the idea amused him.

“Very well,” Reyna announced. “Hazel Levesque, you may stand for the recruit. Does your cohort accept him?”

Frank pounded his shield against the ground. The other members of the Fifth Cohort followed his lead, though less enthusiastically.

“My cohort has spoken,” One of the boys said. “We accept the recruit.”

Reyna looked at Percy with pity. “Congratulations, Percy Jackson. You stand on _probatio._ You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year’s time, 

Or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion a, and defend the camp with honor. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!_

The rest of the legion echoed the cheer.

Reyna turned back to Octavian. “And what of the Doctor’s augury?”

“The Doctor will not be serving in your legion.” The Doctor announced.

Reyna looked appalled that he would dare speak out like this.

“Reyna,” Nico said quickly, “What I believe the Doctor means, is that he’d make a good consultant…”

Reyna stalked over to them, “And what credentials do you have that would exempt you from your service?” She demanded. “What good would your advice be to me?”

“Because he serves on the god’s council.” Nico said. “Doctor, your…credentials.”

The Doctor gave Nico a fascinated look, and handed Reyna the psychic paper.

Reyna examined it. She looked taken aback, shocked. She pulled a sour face and dropped the psychic paper back into the Doctor’s hands.

“Very well. If the gods deem you a worthy consultant, I would be a fool to deny you such, but I do warn you,” She lowered her voice, each word sounding more threatening than the last, “If you do not know your place, I will teach you where you stand.”

She straightened herself out, stepping towards the crowd of campers who were all whispering amongst themselves now.

“The Doctor shall act as a consultant, should anyone protest, speak now.”

It was silent.

It looked as though the Time Lord was going to live another day.

Reyna wheeled her pegasus away from the Doctor, clearly to be done with all that rubbish. 

“Centurions,” Reyna said, “You and your troops have one hour for dinner. Then we will meet on the Field of Mars. The First and Second Cohorts will defend. The Third, Fourth, and Fifth with attack. Good fortune!”

A massive cheer went up and the cohorts broke ranks and ran for the canteen.

The Doctor, and Percy followed Nico towards Hazel. Nico was beaming at the girl.

“Good job, Sis.” He said. “That took guts standing for him.”

“You can talk!” Hazel said, “You probably saved his life, speaking of,” She glared at the Doctor. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Yeah, not the first time I’ve been told that.” The Doctor admitted.

“Wait, but um, what does it mean your standing for me?” Percy asked, examining his _probatio_ nameplate that he had strung on his beaded leather necklace.

“I guarantee your good behavior.” Hazel explained. “I teach you the rules, answer your questions, make sure you don’t disgrace the legion.”

“And…if I do something wrong?”

“Then I get killed along with you,” Hazel said. “Hungry? Let’s eat.”

“Bloody Romans.” The Doctor sighed.


	7. The Fifth Cohort

The aurae waited on the campers and appeared to know exactly what they wanted. The Doctor got fish and chips, Hazel got shrimp gumbo, and Percy got a cheeseburger and a bright blue drink. He tried it and grinned.

“This makes me happy,” He said. “I don’t know why…but it does.”

The canteen was noisey, laughter echoing off the walls, war banners rustling from cedar ceiling beams as aurae blew them back and forth. The meal was Roman style, sitting on sofas around low tables, children constantly getting up and trading places to gossip.

The Fifth Cohort’s tables were at the very back of the dining hall beside the kitchen. The only people who sat at the table were the Doctor, Nico, Percy, Frank, Hazel, and another boy – Dakota.

Dakota reclined glumly on the sofa, mixing sugar into his drink and downing it swiftly. He was a muscled boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen, with curly black hair and blue eyes that were slightly misaligned. 

“So,” He belched, waving his goblet. “Welcome to the Percy, party.” He frowned. “Party, Percy. Whatever.”

“Um, thanks,” Percy said uncomfortably.

“Nico,” The Doctor said, turning his attention to the boy, “Did you travel with me?”

“Not,” He glanced at Dakoda, Percy, and Hazel. “Not in the TARDIS, no.”

“What’s ‘the TARDIS’?” Hazel asked.

“My ship.” The Doctor said.

“You own a  _ boat _ ?”

“Something like that.”

“Nico, do you think – you think you might have seen me before?” Percy asked desperately, “Because I – I  _ know _ you.”

Nico shrugged nervously. “Maybe, but the thing is, I spend most of my time in the Underworld. So unless I met you there somehow –”

“Ambassador from Pluto, they call him.” Dakota said. “Reyna’s never sure what to do with this guy when he visits. You should have seen her face when he showed up with Hazel, asking Reyna to take her in. Um, no offense.”

“None taken.” Nico said, seemingly relieved for the change of subject. “Dakota was really helpful, standing for Hazel.”

Dakota blushed. “Yeah, well…She seemed like a good kid. Turned out I was right. Last month, when she saved me from, uh, you know.”

“Oh, man!” Frank looked up from his meal. “Percy, you should have seen her! That’s how Hazel got her stripe. The unicorns decided to stampede –”

“It was nothing,” Hazel said quickly.

“Nothing?” Frank protested. “Dakota would’ve gotten trampled! You stood right in front of them, shooed them away, saved his hide. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Hazel bit her lip, looking uncomfortable.

“So, Reyna, what’s she like?” The Doctor asked.

Hazel shrugged. “She’s very…Strong-willed.”

Nico stifled a laugh. “That’s one way to say it.”

“She’s an incredible leader, she really is. I’ve never once seen her be a bit frightened.”

“Just because she doesn’t show it, doesn’t mean it’s not there.” The Doctor mumbled, looking at Reyna.

“What about you and Nico?” Percy asked Hazel, attempting to shift the conversation back to the siblings. “Did you two grow up together?”

“No,” Nico answered for her. “I found out Hazel was my sister only recently. She’s from New Orleans. Kids of Pluto, well, there aren’t many of us, so we have to stick together. When I found Hazel –”

“You have other sisters?” Percy asked suddenly. 

“One,” Nico admitted. “But she died.” His eyes landed on the Doctor, but quickly shifted away. “I saw her spirit a few times in the Underworld, except that the last time I went down there…” His voice turned hoarse. “She was gone. She used to be in Elysium – like, the Underworld paradise – but she chose to be reborn into a new life. Now I’ll never see her again. I was just lucky to find Hazel…in New Orleans, I mean.”

Dakota grunted. “Unless you believe the rumors. Not saying that I do.”

“Rumors?” The Doctor looked at Dakota.

From across the room, Don the faun yelled, “Hazel!”

Don was working his way towards their table, grinning at everyone he passed, sneaking food off plates, and pointing at campers: “Hey! Call me!” A flying pizza smacked him in the head and he disappeared behind a sofa. Then he popped up, still grinning, and made his way over.

“My favorite girl!” He leaned over their sofas and examined their food. “Say, new kid, you going to eat that?”

Percy frowned. “Aren’t fauns vegetarian?”

“Not the cheeseburger, man! The plate!” He sniffed Percy’s hair. “Hey…what’s that smell?”

“Don!” Hazel said. “Don’t be rude.”

“You can have mine.” The Doctor slid his plate of half-eaten chips over.

“Thanks, man!” 

The house god Vitellius shimmered into existence, standing half-embedded in Frank’s sofa. “Fauns in the dining hall! What are we coming to? Centurion Dakota, do your duty!”

“I am,” Dakota grumbled into his goblet. “I’m having dinner.”

Don was still sniffing around Percy. “Man, you’ve got an empathy link with a faun!”

Percy leaned away from him. “A what?”

“An empathy link! It’s real faint, like somebody’s suppressed it, but –”

“I know what!” Nico stood suddenly. “Hazel, how about we give you and Frank some to get Percy oriented? Dakota, the Doctor, and I can visit the praetor’s table. Don and Vitellius, you come too. We can discuss strategies for war games.”

“Strategies for losing?” Dakota murmured.

“Wait, why do I have any part in war games?” The Doctor protested.

“Because you’re a consultant.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“But –”

“And if you keep arguing, you’ll be a dead consultant. Come on.”

Nico dragged the Doctor away from the table. 

“Death boy is right!” Vitellius said. “This legion fights worse than we did in Judea, and that was the  _ first  _ time we lost our eagle. Why, if  _ I  _ were in charge –”

“Could I just eat the silverware first?” Don asked.

“Let’s go!” Nico let go of the Doctor and grabbed Don and Vitillus by the ears. 

Vitellius spluttered with outrage as he was dragged off to the praetor’s table. 

“I’ll be there in just a tick!” The Doctor called, sitting back down as Nico dragged the two away.

“Fine, it’s your funeral.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Ow!” Don protested. “Man, watch the ‘fro!”

“Come on, Dakota!” Nico called over his shoulder.

The centurion got up reluctantly. He wiped his mouth, though it remained stained red. “Back soon.” He shook himself off and staggered away, his goblet sloshing.

“Dakota, he seems a little…” The Doctor said.

“He’s okay,” Frank sighed. “He’s a son of Bacchus, the wine god. He’s got a drinking problem.”

Percy’s eyes widened. “You let him drink  _ wine _ ?”

“Oh, gods, no!” Hazel said. “That would be a disaster. He’s addicted to red Kool-Air. Drinks it with three times the normal sugar, and he’s already ADHD – you know, attention deficit/hyperactive. One of these days, his head is going to explode.”

The Doctor glanced over to the praetor’s table. Most of the senior officers were in deep conversation with Reyna, who kept glancing at the Doctor, looking as though she was trying to burn him alive with her glare. Nico and his two captives, Done and Vitellius, stood on the periphery. Dakota was running back and forth along a line of stacked shields, banging his goblet on them as though they were a xylophone.

“You don’t say.” The Doctor murmured.

Hazel tried not to laugh. “Well…most demigods have ADHD – or dyslexia. Just being a demigod means that our brains are wired differently. Like you, Percy – you said you had trouble reading.”

“Are you guys that way too?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know,” Hazel admitted. “Maybe. Back in my day, they just called kids like us ‘lazy.’”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Back in  _ your  _ day?” Percy voiced his thoughts.

But Frank spoke up: “I wish I was ADHD or dyslexic. All I got is lactose intolerance.”

Percy grinned. “Seriously?”

Frank pouted, his shoulders slumping. “And I love ice cream, too…”

Percy laughed, Hazel joining in.

“So why – why is the Fifth Cohort bad?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah,” Percy said, “You guys are great.”

“It’s…complicated.” Hazel admitted. “Aside from being Pluto’s kid, I want to ride horses.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Percy asked.

“Romans are a proud sort,” The Doctor explained, “Value combat on foot. But I suspect,” He examined Hazel’s weapon with distaste, “That’s why you use a cavalry sword.”

The girl nodded. “It’s stupid, I guess. Wishful thinking. There’s only one pegasus at camp – Reyna’s. The unicorns are just kept for medicine because the shavings of their horns cure poison and stuff.”

“It’s not stupid at all,” The Doctor said. “I love horses, brilliant, they are.”

“What about you, Frank?” Percy asked.

“Archery,” He muttered. “They don’t like that either, unless you’re a child of Apollo. Then you’ve got an excuse. I hope my dad  _ is  _ Apollo, but I don’t know. I can’t do poetry very well. And I’m not sure I want to be related to Octavian.”

“Can’t blame you for that.” Percy said. “But you’re excellent with the boy – the way you pegged those Gorgons? Forget what other people think.”

Frank’s face turned red. “Wish I could. They all think I should be a sword fighter because I’m big and bulky.” He looked down at his body as though he couldn’t quite believe it was his own. “They say I’m too stocky for an archer. Maybe if my dad would ever claim me…”

“Don’t wait for your father to carve out your path for you.” The Doctor said. 

“Oh, um…” Frank looked somewhat speechless. Hazel jumped in to save him.

“You asked about the Fifth,” she said. “Why it’s the worst cohort. That actually started way before us.”

She pointed to the back wall where the legion’s standards were on display. “See the empty pole in the middle?”

“The eagle,” The Doctor identified.

“How’d you know?” Hazel asked, stunned.

“Vitellius, he spoke about how the legion lost it’s eagle a long time ago – the  _ first  _ time. Acted like it was a massive disgrace. I’d take the jump and say that’s what’s missing. And from the way you and Reyna were talking earlier,” He raised his eyebrows, “I’d say your eagle got lost again, more recently, and it had something to do with the Fifth Cohort.”

“You’re right,” she said. “That’s exactly what happened.”

“Um, what  _ is  _ this eagle, anyway?” Percy asked. “Why is it a big deal?”

Frank looked around, making sure there wasn’t anyone listening in. “It’s a symbol of the whole camp – a big eagle made of gold. It’s supposed to protect us in battle and make our enemies afraid. Each legion’s eagle gave it all sorts of power, and ours came from Jupiter himself. Supposedly Julius Caesar nicknamed our legion ‘Fulminata’ – armed with lightning – because of what the eagle could do.”

“I don’t like lightning,” Percy said.

“Yeah, well,” Hazel said, “it didn’t make us invincible. The Twelfth lost its eagle the first time way back in the ancient days, during the Jewish Rebellion.”

“Yes, well, in their defense, you  _ did  _ destroy their Temple.” The Doctor pointed out.

“Unfortunately, it happened quite a few times.” Hazel went on. “The eagle was so important…well, archaeologists have  _ never  _ recovered a single eagle from ancient Rome. Each legion guarded theirs to the last man, because it was charged with power from the gods. They’d rather hide it or melt it down then surrender it to an enemy. The Twelfth was lucky the first time. We got our eagle back. But the second time…”

“You guys were there?” Percy asked.

Hazel and Frank both shook their heads.

“I’m almost as new as you.” Frank tabbed his  _ probatio  _ plate. “Just got here last month. But everyone’s heard the story. It’s bad luck to even talk about this. There was this huge expedition to Alaska back in the eighties…”

“That prophecy you noticed in the temple,” Hazel continued, “the one about the seven demigods and the Doors of Death? Our senior praetor at the time was Michael Varus, from the Fifth Cohort. Back then the Fifth was the best in camp. He thought it would bring glory to the legion if he could figure out the prophecy and make it come true – save the world from storm and fire and all that. He talked to the augur, and the augur said the answer was in Alaska. But he warned Michael it wasn’t time yet. The prophecy wasn’t for him.”

“And he went anyways.” The Doctor guessed.

“Yeah,” Frank lowered his voice. “It’s a long, gruesome story. Almost the entire Fifth Cohort was wiped out. Most of the legion’s Imperial gold weapons were lost, along with the eagle. The survivors went crazy or refused to talk about what had attacked them. Since the eagle was lost, the camp has been getting weaker. Quests are more dangerous. Monsters attack the borders more often. Morale is lower. For the last month or so, things have been getting much worse, much faster.”

“And the Fifth Cohort took the blame,” Percy guessed. “So now everyone thinks we’re cursed.”

“We’ve been the outcasts of the legion since…well, since the Alaska disaster.” Hazel said. “Our reputation got better when Jason became praetor –”

“The one who’s missing.” The Doctor said.

“Yeah,” Frank said. “I never met him. Before my time. But I hear he was a good leader. He practically grew up in the Fifth Cohort. He didn’t care what people thought about us. He started to rebuild our reputation. Then he disappeared.”

“Which put us back at square one,” Hazel said bitterly. “Made us look cursed all over again. I’m sorry, Percy. Now you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Percy took a long, thoughtful sip of his blue drink. “I don’t even know where U come from…but I’ve got a feeling this isn’t the first time I’ve been an underdog.” He gave Hazel a smile. “Besides, joining the legion is better than being chased through the wilderness by monsters. I’ve got myself some new friends. Maybe together we can turn things around for the Fifth Cohort, huh?”

A horn blew at the end of the hall. The officers at the praetor’s table got to their feet, Nico desperately gesturing for the Doctor to join him.

“The games begin!” Reyna announced. The campers cheered and rushed to collect their equipment from the stacks along the walls.

“Good luck,” The Doctor wished them sourly, making his way over to Nico. “Bloody Romans.”


	8. Mars's Quest

The Doctor followed Nico to a watchtower to observe the games. In the distance, he could see Percy, Hazel, and Frank walking together. The Fifth Cohort formed two lines behind the centurions and marched north, skirting the edge of the city and making their way to a large, flat field. The grass was cropped short and the earth was pitted with explosion craters and scarred with trenches. At the north end of the field stood a stone fortress with an iron portcullis, guard towers, scorpion ballistae, water cannons, and other such things.

“They did a good job today,” Nico observed the fortress. “Which is bad news for the Fifth.”

The Doctor hummed in agreement. It was a rather impressive structure.

“The game’s kind of like capture the flag; somewhere inside, the First and Second Cohorts are keeping their banners. It’s the offensive teams’ job to get inside and capture them without…well, dying.” Nico explained, but before the Doctor could say anything, he said, “They don’t kill each other! Not often…The aim of the game is not to kill anybody, but…well, you know the Romans.”

The Doctor grumbled a few things about bloody Romans and the mindless violence that entailed.

Hazel, Frank, and Percy descended into a tunnel. 

“Looks like they’ve got a plan.” The Doctor observed.

“They always do.” Nico said, “But don’t get too excited. They never win.”

The Doctor glanced into the sky to see a figure on a pegasus soaring above the field. 

“Reyna’s the referee, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s she from, then? How long’s she been here?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know. She doesn’t talk about personal matters all that much and I’ve never really thought to ask.”

Without warning, the water cannon exploded in a burst of blue, green and white. The Defenders were flattened against the battlements. Children toppled over the walls, but were snatched by massive eagles and carried to safety. Then, the entire eastern wall shuddered as the explosion backed up through the pipelines. One after another, the water cannons on the battlements exploded. This was no doubt Percy’s work. Defenders scattered in confusion or were tossed through the air.

At the main gates, the Fifth Cohort looked mystified, lowering their shields and staring at the chaos.

A perfectly aimed streaked upwards, carrying a glittering rope, and reached the top of the fortress, the point fracturing into a dozen lines that latched onto whatever was closest. From the main rope, the Doctor could see Frank emerge. 

Frank did something reminiscent of a battlecry, and the Fifth Cohort unfroze. A cheer went up from the battlefield. As Frank made it to the top, the Doctor could see Percy and Hazel right behind him. 

Frank, Hazel, and Percy cleared the defenders from the walls, and below them the gates broke and the Fifth Cohort charged in behind the elephant, moving to hand-to-hand combat.

From the edge of the field, a battle cry went up. The Third and Fourth Cohorts ran to join the battle.

Finally, Percy, Jazel, and Frank marched out triumphantly with the enemy colours. The Fifth Cohort formed ranks around them, and together paraded out of the fort past stunned enemies and lines of equally mystified allies.

Reyna circled low overhead on her pegasus. “The game is won!” She cried, sounding as though she was trying to keep the laughter from her voice, “Assemble for honors!”

Slowly, the campers began to regroup on the field.

“Help!” Someone suddenly yelled. A couple campers rushed from the forest, carrying a girl on a stretcher. They set her down and the other children began to run around her. Even from a distance, the Doctor could see that she was in bad shape. She was laying on her side on the stretcher with a pilum sticking out of her chest, blood pooling around her.

The Doctor bolted.

Nico called after him, but he kept running until he was on the battlefield.

He reached the girl just as one of the medics looked up at Reyna and shook his head.

For a moment there was silence. 

Reyna surveyed the campers from her pegasus, her expression stoic. “There will be an investigation. Whoever did this, you cost the legion a good officer. Honorable death is one thing, but  _ this _ …”

The point of the pilum was sticking out in the front of her armor. She had been impaled from behind – possibly after the game had ended.

The girl suddenly gasped.

Everyone stepped back as the girl opened her eyes, the colour returning to her face. 

“Wh-what is it?” She blinked. “What is everyone staring at?” She didn’t appear to notice the massive harpoon impaled through her chest.

“There’s no way.” A medic whispered. “She was dead. She  _ has  _ to be dead.”

The girl tried to sit up, but couldn’t. “There was a river, and a man asking…for a coin? I turned around and the exit door was open. So I just…I just left. I don’t understand. What’s happened?”

“Right,” The Doctor knelt next to her. “What’s your name, then?”

“Gwen.”

“All right, Gwen, I just need you to close your eyes for a moment, can you do that for me?”

“Why? What –”

“It’ll be just a tick,” the Doctor promised.

Reluctantly, Gwen’s eyes closed.

The Doctor grabbed the shaft of the pilum below its tip. Hands landed above his.

The Doctor looked up to see Frank, his hands trembling.

“One, two, three!” 

The Doctor and Frank pulled the pilum from Gwen’s chest. She didn’t so much as wince. The blood stopped quickly.

“It’s closing on its own,” The Doctor examined the wound, fascinated.

“I feel fine,” Gwen protested. “What’s everyone worried about?”

“Gwen, you were just stabbed.” The Doctor said.

“And?”

“No, like, through the chest.” Frank said. “You were dead. Somehow you came back.”

“I…what?” She stumbled against Frank, her hand pressed against the ragged hole in her armor. “How – how?”

“Good question.” Reyna turned to Nico, who had followed the Doctor down to the field. “Is this some power of Pluto?”

Nico shook his head. “Pluto never lets people return from the dead.”

It was then that a thunderous voice echoed across the field:  _ “Death loses its hold. This is only the beginning.” _

Campers drew their weapons. The elephant trumpeted nervously. Reyna’s pegasus reared, nearly throwing Reyna.

“I know that voice,” Percy said, not sounding all that pleased.

In the midst of the legion, a column of fire blasted into the air. Everyone scrambled backwards as a massive soldier stepped out from the explosion.

The soldier looked to be about ten feet tall, dressed in Canadian Forces desert camouflage. He radiated confidence and power. He had black hair cut in a military style, his face was angular and brutal, marked with old knife scars. His eyes were covered with infrared goggles that glowed from the inside. He was wearing a utility belt with a sidearm, a knife holster, as well as several grenades. In his hands were massive guns.

All of the campers stepped back – that is, all of them but Frank, who stepped forth. 

The boy took three more steps before he sank to one knee.

The rest of the camp followed his example and knelt, even Reyna, and even the Doctor. The smirk that appeared on the soldier’s face was that of satisfaction.

“That’s good,” he said. “Kneeling is good. It’s been a long time since I’ve visited Camp Jupiter.”

It was then that the Doctor noticed that Percy was not kneeling, his sword still in hand, glaring at the massive soldier.

“You’re Ares,” Percy said. “What do you want?”

A collective gasp went up from two hundred campers.

The god bared his pearly white teeth.

“You’ve got spunk, demigod,” he said. “Ares is my Greek form. But to these followers, to the children of Rome, I am Mars – patron of the empire, divine father of Romulus and Remus.”

“We’ve met,” Percy said. “We…we had a fight…”

The god scratched his chin, as though trying to recall. “I fight a lot of people. But I assume you – you’ve never fought me as Mars. If you had, you’d be dead. Now, kneel, as befits a child of Rome, before you try my patience.”

“Percy,” Frank said, “Please.”

Percy looked displeased, but knelt anyways.

Mars scanned the crowd. “Romans, lend me your ears!” He laughed a booming, hearty bellow. “I’ve always wanted to say that. I come from Olympus with a message. Jupiter doesn’t like us communicating directly with portals, especially nowadays, but he has allowed this exception, as you Romans have always been my special people. I’m only permitted to speak for a few minutes, so listen up.”

He pointed to Gwen. “This one should be dead, yet she’s not. The monsters you fight no longer return to Tartarus where they are slain. Some mortals who died long ago are now walking the earth again.”

The Doctor watched as Mars’s eyes flickered angrily towards Nico. 

“Thanatos has been chained,” the god announced. “The Doors of Death have been forced open, and no one is policing them – at least, not  _ impartially.  _ Gaea allows our enemies to pour forth into the world of mortals. Her sons, the giants, are mustering armies against you – armies that you will not be able to kill. Unless Death is unleashed to return to his duties, you will be overrun. You must find Thanatos and free him from the giants. Only  _ he  _ can reverse the tide.”

Mars looked around, seemingly noticing that everyone was still silently kneeling. “Oh, you can get up now. Any questions?”

Reyna rose unsteadily. She approached the god, followed by Octavian who was bowing and groveling vigorously.

“Lord Mars,” Reyna said, “we are honoured –”

“ _ Beyond  _ honoured,” said Octavian. “So far beyond honoured –”

“Well?” Mars snapped.

“Well,” Reyna said. “Thanatos is the god of death, the lieutenant of Pluto?”

“Right.”

“And you’re saying that he’s been captured by giants.”

“Right.”

“And therefore people will stop dying?”

“Not all at once,” Mars explained. “But the barriers between life and death will continue to weaken. Those who know how to take advantage of this will exploit it. Monsters are already harder to dispatch. Soon they will be completely impossible to kill. Some demigods will also be able to find their way back from the Underworld – like your friend Centurion Shishkebab.”

Gwen winced. “Centurion Shishkebab?”

“If left unchecked,” Marcs continued, “Even mortals will eventually find it impossible to die. Can you imagine a world in which no one dies –  _ ever _ ?”

Octavian raised his hand. “But, ah, mighty all-powerful Lord Mars, if we can’t die, isn’t that a good thing? If we can stay alive indefinitely –”

“Don’t be foolish, boy!” Mars bellowed. “Endless slaughter with no conclusion? Carnage without any point? Enemies that rise again and again and can bever be killed? Is that what you want?”

“You’re the god of war,” Percy spoke up. “Don’t you want endless carnage?”

Mars infrared goggles glowed brighter. “Insolent, aren’t you? Perhaps I  _ have  _ fought you before. I can understand why I’d want to kill you. I’m the god of Rome, child. I am the god of military might used for a righteous cause. I protect the legions. I am happy to crush my enemies underfoot, but I don’t fight without reason. I don’t want war without end. You will discover this. You will serve me.”

“Not likely,” Percy said.

“Percy,” The Doctor murmured. “Perhaps now is not the best time to argue with the god of war.”

“I order a quest!” The god announced. “You will go north and find Thanatos in the land beyond the gods. You will free him and thwart the plans of the giants. Beware Gaea! Beware her son, the eldest giant!”

Hazel made a squeaking sound. “The land beyond the gods?”

Mars stared down at her, his grip tightening on his gun. “That’s right, Hazel Levesque. You know what I mean. Everyone there remembers the land where the legion lost its honour! Perhaps if the quest succeeds, and you return by the Feast of Fortuna…perhaps then your honour will be restored. If you don’t succeed, there won’t be any camp left to return to. Rome will be overrun, its legacy lost forever. So my advice is: Don’t fail.”

“Great, we wouldn’t have figured that one out on our own.” The Doctor murmured.

Octavian managed to bow even deeper. “Um, Lord Mars, just one tiny thing. A quest requires a prophecy, a mystical poem to guide us! We used to get them from the Sibylline books, but now it’s up to the augur to glean the will of the gods. So if I could just run and get about seventy stuffed animals and possibly a knife –”

“You’re the augur?” The god interrupted.

“Y-yes, my lord.”

Mars pulled a scroll from his utility belt. “Anyone got a pen?”

The legionnaires stared at him.

Mars sighed. “Two hundred Romans, and  _ no one’s  _ got a pen? Never mind!”

He slung his massive gun onto his back and pulled out a hand grenade. There were many screaming Romans. Then, the grenade morphed into a ballpoint pen, and Mars began to write.

“There!” Mars finished writing and threw the scroll at Octavian. “A prophecy. You can add it to your books, engrave it on your floor, whatever.”

Octavian read the scroll. “This says, ‘Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die.’”

“Yes,” Mars said. “Is that not clear?”

“Well, my lord…usually prophecies are  _ unclear. _ They’re wrapped in riddles. They rhyme, and…”

Mars casually popped another grenade off his belt. “Yes?”

“The prophecy is clear!” Octavian announced. “A quest!”

“Good answer.” Mars tapped the grenade to his chin. “Now, what else? There was something else…Oh, yes.”

He turned to Frank. “C’mere, kid.”

Frank stared at him, stepping forth.

Mars grinned. “Nice job taking the wall, kid. Who’s the ref for this game?”

Reyna raised her hand.

“You see that play, ref?” Mars demanded. “That was  _ my  _ kid. First over the wall, won the game for his team. Unless you’re blind, that was an MVP play. You’re not blind, are you?”

Reyna was staring in shock. “No, Lord Mars.”

“Then make sure he gets the Mural Crown,” Mars demanded. “My kid, here!” He yelled at the legion. “Emily Zhang’s son, She was a good soldier. Good woman. This kid Frank proved his stuff tonight. Happy late birthday, kid. Time you stepped up to a  _ real  _ man’s weapon.”

He tossed Frank his gun. The weapon changed in midair, becoming smaller and thinner. When Frank finally caught it, the weapon was a spear, its shaft made of imperial gold and it’s point made of –

“The tip is a dragon’s tooth,” Mars said. “You haven't learned to use your mom’s talents yet, have you? Well – that spear will give you some breathing room until you do. You get three charges out of it, so use it wisely.” “Now, my kid Frank Zhang is gonna lead the quest to free Thanatos, unless there are any objections?” Mars demanded.

No one dared say a word, but the Doctor could see a number of campers glaring at frank with envy.

“You can take two demigods,” Mars said. “Those are the rules. One of them needs to be this kid.” He pointed at Percy. “He’s gonna learn some respect for Mars on this trip, or die trying. Oh, and him.” He pointed to the Doctor. “As for the second –”

“Um, Lord Mars,” Frank said nervously, “Isn’t the Doctor the second?”

“No, I said  _ half-blood _ . He’s no half-blood. But Juno  _ insists  _ he keep an eye on Percy, and the last thing I need is for her to get all pissy. “

The god's image flickered. Lightning crackled across the sky.

“That’s my cue,” Mars said. “Until next time, Romans. Do not disappoint me!”

The god erupted into flames and disappeared.

Reyna turned towards Frank, Her expression partially amazement. She then raised her arm in a Roman salute. “ _ Ave,  _ Frank Zhang, son of Mars.”

The entire legion followed her lead.


	9. Into the Senate

As it turned out, if you weren’t a half-blood, you were a monster.

Reyna had pulled the Doctor aside after the game for questioning.

“You,” She said, wielding her spear threateningly. “Are not a half-blood.”

“Nope.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What  _ are  _ you?”

“Bit of a nobody, really,” The Doctor shrugged. “Just a traveler.”

After a long interrogation and Reyna threatening his life a couple times, the Doctor was released out into the evening.

The Doctor spent the night wandering the camp. In his defense, this was strictly forbidden. The camp was a basic military camp – if on the posher side of things. He had to admit, the Roman architecture bore a striking resemblance to the original, if a little amature and not nearly as creative. 

By morning, the entire camp was aflutter, and at breakfast, there was much whispering and pointing, all whispering about the previous night.

“Two gods in one day…”

“Not half-blood…”

“Un-roman fighting…”

“Water cannon up my nose…”

The Doctor sat with Cohort Five, and halfway through the meal, Reyna announced that the senate would  _ now  _ convene in the city, and ten campers in togas stood up.

“Come on, Doctor.” Hazel said as she, Percy, and Frank stood up.

The Doctor shrugged and followed. 

Vitellius appeared next to them in a purple shimmer. “ _ Bon fortuna,  _ you three! Ah, senate meetings. I remember the one when Caesar was assassinated. Why, the amount of blood on his toga –”

“Thanks, Vitellius,” Frank interrupted. “We should get going.”

Reyna and Octavian led the procession of senators out of camp, with Reyna’s metal greyhounds dashing back and forth along the road. The Doctor, Hazel, Frank, and Percy trailed behind/ The Doctor noticed Nico in the group, wearing a black toga and speaking with Gwen, who was looking quite pale, but otherwise much better than the night before. Nico waved, then returned to his conversation.

Dakota stumbled along in his red-speckled robe. Many of the other senators appeared to be struggling with their togas as well, hiking up their hems in an attempt to keep the cloth from slipping off their shoulders. 

“How could Romans move in those things?” Percy asked, watching the senators.

“They were just for formal occasions,” Hazel said. “Like tuxedos. I bet the ancient Romans hated togas as much as we do.”

“Maybe because they knew how to wrap them right.” The Doctor murmured.

“Don’t tell me  _ you  _ know –”

“I’ll show you sometime,” The Doctor said, “You lot look ridiculous.”

“Oh, did either of you bring any weapons?” Hazel asked.

“Never.” The Doctor said, just as Percy said,

“Why? Are we not supposed to?”

“No weapons allowed inside the Pomerian Line,” Hazel said.

“The  _ what  _ line?” Percy inquired.

“Pomerian,” Frank explained, “The city limits. Inside is a sacred ‘safe zone.’ Legions can’t march through. No weapons allowed. That’s so senate meetings don’t get bloody.”

“Like Julius Caesar getting assassinated?” Percy asked.

Frank nodded. “Don’t worry. Nothing like that has happened in months.”

The Doctor seriously hoped he was joking.

As they got closer to the city, the Doctor could see how lovely it was. The tiled roofs and golden domes gleamed in the sunlight. Gardens bloomed with flowers, and the central plaza was paved in white and grey stone, decorated with statues, fountains, and gilded columns. In the surrounding neighborhoods, cobblestoned streets were lined with freshly painted town houses, shops, cafés, and parks. In the distance rose the coliseum.

The senators in front began to slow down as they reached the city limits. On one side of the road stood a large half-carved statue.

“Single file, please!” The statue said. “Have your IDs ready.”

On either side of them, a line of identical statues ringed the city in intervals of ninety meters. The senators passed through easily, the statue checking the tattoos on their forearms and calling each senator by name. “Gwendolyn, senator, Fifth Cohort, yes. Nico di Angelo, ambassador of Pluto – very well. Reyna, praetor, of course. Hark, senator, Third Cohort – oh, nice shoes, Hank! Ah, what do we have here?”

The Doctor, Percy, Frank, and Hazel were the last ones.

“Terminus,” Hazel said, “This is Percy Jackson and the Doctor. Doc, Percy, this is Terminus, the god of boundaries.”

“Pleasure,” The Doctor smiled.

“New, eh?” The god said. “Yes, fine. Ah, weapon in your pocket? Take it out! Take it out!”

Percy removed his pen.

“Quite dangerous,” Terminus said. “Leave it in the tray. Wait, where’s my assistant? Julia!”

A young girl about six years old peaked out from behind the base of the statue. She had pigtails, a bright pink dress, and an impish grin with two missing teeth.

“Julia?” Terminus glanced behind him, and Julia scurried in the other direction. “Where did that girl go?”

Terminus looked the other way and caught sight of Julia before she could hide. The young girl squealed with delight.

“Oh, there you are,” The statue said. “Front and center. Bring the tray.”

Julia scrambled out and brushed off her dress, picking up a tray and presenting it to Percy. On it were several paring knives, a corkscrew, an oversized container of suntan lotion, and a water bottle.

“You can pick up your weapon on the way out,” Terminus said. “Julia will take good care of it. She’s a trained professional.”

Julia nodded. “Pro-fess-ion-al.” She said each syllable carefully, as though she’d been practicing.

“The thing is,” Percy admitted, “The pen returns to my pocket automatically, even if I give it up –”

“Not to worry,” Terminus assured him. “We’ll make sure it doesn’t wander off. Won’t we, Julia?”

“Yes, Mr. Terminus.”

Percy reluctantly placed his pen on the tray.

“Now, a few rules, since you’re new,” Terminus said. “You are entering the boundaries of the city proper. Keep the peace inside the line. Yield to chariot traffic while walking on public roads. When you get to the Senate House, sit on the left-hand side. And, down there – do you see where I’m pointing?”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. “You’ve not got any hands.”

As it turned out, this was a bit of a sore point for Terminus. His marble face turned a deep shade of gray. “A smart alek, eh?” He scowled. “Right down there in the forum – Julia, point for me, please –”

Julia dutifully set down the security tray and pointed towards the main plaza.

“The shop with the blue awning,” Terminus continued, “that’s the general store. They sell tape measures. Buy one! I want those pants exactly one inch above the ankles and that hair regulation cut.”

“Thank you, Terminus,” Hazel said, “We need to get going.”

“Fine, fine, you may pass,” The god said testily. “But stay on the right side of the road! And that rock right there – No, Hazel, look where I’m pointing. That rock is entirely too close to that tree. Move it two inches to the left.”

Hazel did as she was instructed and the four of them continued down the path, Terminus still shouting orders at them whilst Julia did cartwheels across the grass.

“Is he always like that?” Percy asked.

“No,” Hazel admitted. “Today he was laid back. Usually he’s more obsessive/compulsive.”

“He inhabits every boundary stone around the city,” Frank said. “Kind of our last line of defense if the city’s attacked.”

“Terminus isn’t so bad,” Hazel added. “Just don’t make him angry, or he’ll force you to measure every blade of grass in the valley.”

“And the kid, Julia, who is she?” The Doctor asked.

Hazel grinned. “Yeah, she’s a cutie. Her parents live in the city. Come on. We’d better catch up to the senators.”

As they approached the forum, the Doctor could see hundreds of people. Uni-age students hanging about the fountain. Several of them waved at the senators as they passed. One girl, who looked to be in her late twenties, stood at the bakery counter, flirting with another young woman who was buying coffee. An older couple was watching a little boy in diapers and a tiny Camp Jupiter shirt toddle after seagulls. Merchants were operating their shops for the day, putting out signs.

“ _ All  _ these people are demigods?” Percy asked.

“Or descended from demigods,” Hazel said. “Like I told you, it’s a good place to go to college or raise a family without worrying about monster attacks every day. Maybe two, three hundred people live here? The veterans act as, like, advisors and reserve forces as needed, but mostly they’re just citizens living their lives.”

The senators made their way towards a large white domed building on the west end of the forum. 


	10. A Not-All-That-Helpful Senate

The inside of the senate house had a semicircle of tiered seats facing a dias with a podium and two empty chairs, each holding a velvet package on the seat.

The Doctor, Percy, Hazel, and Frank sat on the left side of the semicircle. The ten senators and Nico di Angelo occupied the rest of the front row. The upper rows were filled with several dozen hosts and a few older veterans from the city, all in their improperly wrapped formal togas. Octavian stood in front with a knife and a plush toy. 

Reyna walked to the podium and raised her hand for attention.

“Right, this is an emergency meeting,” She said. “We won’t stand on formalities.”

“I love formalities!” A ghost complained.

Reyna shot him a cross look.

“First of all,” she said, “We’re not here to vote on the quest itself. The quest has been issued by Mars Ultor, patron of Rome. We will obey his wishes. Nor are we here to debate the choice of Frank Zhang’s companions.”

“Three from the Fifth Cohort?” Called out Hank from the Third Cohort. “That’s not fair!”

“And not smart,” said the boy next to him. “We  _ know  _ the Fifth will mess up. They should take somebody  _ good _ .”

“Oi!” The Doctor shouted, standing up.

“We were plenty good last night when we whipped your  _ podex,  _ Larry!” Dakota shouted.

“Enough, Dakota,” Reyna said. “Let’s leave Larry’s  _ podex  _ out of this. As quest leader, Frank has the right to choose his companions. The Doctor was chosen by Mars Ultor himself, and Frank has chosen Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque.”

A ghost from the second row yelled, “ _ Absurdus!  _ Frank Zhang isn’t even a full member of the legion! He’s on  _ probatio _ . A quest must be led by someone of centurion rank or higher. THis is completely –”

“Carto,” Reyna snapped. “We must obey the wishes of Mars Ultor. That means certain…adjustments.”

Reyna clapped her hands, and Octavian stepped forth. He set down his knife and plush animal and took the velvet package from the chair.

“Frank Zhang,” he said. “Come forward.”

Frank glanced nervously at Hazel. Then he got to his feet and approached the augur.

“It is my…pleasure,” Octavian said, forcing out the last word, “to bestow upon you the Mural Crown for being the first over the walls in siege warfare.” Octavian handed him a bronze badge in the shape of a laurel wreath, and the senate exploded in protest.

“He’s still a probie!” One yelled.

“Impossible!” said another.

“Water cannon up my nose!” Yelled a third.

“Silence!” Octavian’s voice echoed throughout the senate. “Ourpraetor recognizes that no one below the rank of centurion may lead a quest. For good or ill, Frank must lead this quest – so our praetor has decreed that Frank Zhang must be made centurion.

Clever. Octavian spoke in a manner that sounded both reasonable and supportive, but his expression was pained. Each word was carefully crafted so as to put all the responsibility on Reyna. That meant that if anything went wrong, Reyna would be to blame. Very clever.

A look of irritation flashed across Reyna’s face. It appeared that she too, recognized that Octavian would make a dangerous enemy. “There is an opening for centurion,” She said. “One of our officers, also a senator, has decided to step down. After ten years in the legion, she will retire to the city and attend college. Gwen of the Fifth Cohort, we thank you for your service.”

All eyes turned to Gwen, who managed a brave smile. She looked tired, but relieved.

“As praetor,” Reyna continued, “I have the right to replace officers. I admit it’s unusual for a camper on  _ probatio _ to rise directly to the rank of centurion, but I think we can agree…last night was unusual. Frank Zhang, your ID, please.”

Frank removed the lead tablet from around his neck, and handed it to Octavian.

“Your arm,” Octavian said.

Frank held up his forearm. Octavian raised his hands to the heavens. “We accept Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for his first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the senate and people of Rome?”

Frank muttered something like, “Ud-dud.” Then he cleared his throat and managed: “I do.”

The senators shouted, “ _ Senatus Populusque Romanus! _ ”

Fire blazed on Frank’s arm. For a moment, his eyes filled with terror, and looked as though he may just pass out. But then the smoke and the flame died, and new marks were seared onto Frank’s skin:  _ SPQR _ , an image of crossed spears, and a single stripe, representing the first year of service.

“You may sit down.” Octavian glanced at the audience as if to say:  _ This wasn’t my idea.  _

“Now,” Reyna said, “We must discuss the quest.” The senators shifted and muttered as Frank returned to his seat.

“Did it hurt?” Percy whispered.

Frank looked at his still-steaming forearm. “Yeah. A lot.” He appeared mystified, as though he couldn't quite believe it was real.

“Here, let me.” Hazel’s eyes shone with pride as she pinned the medals to Frank’s shirt.

“You deserve it, man,” Percy said. “What you did last night? Natural leadership.”

Frank scowled. “But  _ centurion  _ –”

“Centurion Zhang,” Octavian called. “Did you hear the question?”

Frank blinked. “Um…sorry. What?”

Octavian turned to the senate and smirked. “I was  _ asking _ , if you have a plan for the quest. Do you even know where you are going?”

“Alaska,” The Doctor answered for Frank coldly. “Weren’t  _ you _ listening last night? We’re going to the land beyond the gods.”

The senators squirmed. Some of the ghosts shimmered and disappeared. Even Reyna’s metal dogs rolled over on their backs and whimpered.

Finally, Senator Larry stood. “I know what Mars said, but that’s crazy. Alaska is cursed! They call it the land beyond the gods for a reason. It’s so far north, the Roman gods have no power there. The place is swarming with monsters. No demigod has come back from there alive since –”

“Since you lost your eagle.” The Doctor realized. “The Fifth Cohort led that expedition. They failed, and have been held responsible for making things right. That’s why Mars is sending them. This giant, the son of Gaea – he’s the one who defeated your forces thirty years ago. Now he’s in Alaska with Thanatos and all your old equipment. He’s getting his armies and sending them south to attack Camp Jupiter.”

“Really?” Octavian said. “You seem to know a lot about our enemy’s plans, Doctor.”

“I know a lot of things.”

“We’re going to confront this son of Gaea,” Percy said confidently. “We’ll get back your eagle and unchain…What’s his name? Thanatos?”

“Letus, in Roman.” Hazel said. “But his old Greek name is Thanatos. When it comes to Death…we’re happy to let him stay Greek.”

Octavian sighed in exasperation. “Well, _ whatever  _ you call him…how do you expect to do all this and get back by the Feast of Fortuna? That’s the evening of the twenty-fourth. It’s the twentieth now. Do you even know where to look? Do you even know who the son of Gaea is?”

“Yes.” Hazel spoke with such certainty, that even the Doctor was surprised. “I don’t know  _ exactly  _ where to look, but I have a pretty good idea. The giant’s name is Alcyoneus.”

The room went cold.

Reyna gripped her podium. “How do you know this, Hazel? Because you’re a child of Pluto?”

Nico stood. “Praetor, if I may,” He said. “Hazel and I…we learned a little about the giants from our father. Each giant was bred specifically to oppose one of the twelve Olympian gods – to usurp that god’s domain. The king of the giants was Porphyrion, the anti-Jupiter. But the  _ eldest  _ giant was Alcyoneus. He was born to oppose Pluto. That’s why we know of him in particular.”

Reyna frowned. “Indeed? You sound  _ quite  _ familiar with him.”

Nico picked at the edge of his toga. “Anyway…the giants were hard to kill. According to prophecy, they could only be defeated by gods and demigods working together.”

Dakota belched. “Sorry, did you say gods and demigods…like, fighting side by side? That could never happen!”

“It’s happened before.” The Doctor said. “In the first giant war, the gods called on the heroes to join them. If Alcyoneus has been reborn in Alaska –”

“Then he can’t be defeated there,” Hazel finished. “Every. By any means. Which is why our nineteen-eighties expedition was doomed to fail.”

Another round of arguing and shouting broke out.

“The quest is impossible!” Shouted a senator.

“We’re doomed!” A ghost cried.

“More Kool-Aid!” Yelled Dakota.

“Silence!” Reyna called. “Senators, we must act like Romans. Mars has given us this quest, and we have to believe it  _ is  _ possible. These three demigods must travel to Alaska. They must free Thanatos and return before the Feast of Fortuna. If they can retrieve the lost eagle in the process, so much the better. All we can do is advise them and make sure they have a plan.”

Reyna looked at the Doctor without much hope. “You  _ do  _ have a plan?”

“First, I need to understand something.” Percy turned towards Nico. “I thought Pluto was the god of the dead. Now I hear about this other guy, Thanatos, and the Doors of Death from that prophecy – the Prophecy of Seven. What does all that mean?”

Nico took a deep breath. “Okay. Pluto is the god of the Underworld, but the actual god of death, the one who’s responsible for making sure souls go to the afterlife and stay there – that’s Pluto’s lieutenant, Thanatos. He’s like…well, imagine Life and Death are two different countries. Everybody would like to be in Life, right? So there’s a guarded border to keep people from crossing back over without permission. But it’s a  _ big  _ border, with lots of holes in the fence. Pluto tries to seal up the breaches, but new ones keep popping up all the time. That’s why he depends on Thanatos, who’s like the border patrol, the police.”

“Thanatos catches souls,” Percy said, “And deports them back to the Underworld.”

“But Thanatos has been captured and chained up.” The Doctor murmured.

Frank raised his hand. “Uh…how do you chain Death?”

“It’s been done before,” The Doctor remembered. “Sisyphus tricked Death and tied him up. Hercules wrestled him to the ground –”

“And now a giant has captured him.” Percy finished. “So if we could free Thanatos, then the dead would stay dead?” He glanced at Gwen. “Um…no offense.”

“But it’s not that simple.” The Doctor said. 

Octavian rolled his eyes. “Why does  _ that  _ not surprise me?”

“You mean the Doors of Death,” Reyna said, ignoring Octavian. “They are mentioned in the Prophecy of Seven, which sent the first expedition to Alaska –”

Cato the ghost snorted. “We all know how that turned out! We Lares remember!”

The other ghosts grumbled in agreement.

Nico placed a finger to his lips, and suddenly all the Lares went silent. Some looked alarmed, as though their mouths had been glued shut. 

“Thanatos is only a part of the solution,” Nico explained. “The Doors of Death…well, that's a concept even I don’t completely understand. There are many ways into the Underworld – the River Styx, the Door of Orpheus – plussmaler escape routes that open up from time to time. With Thanatos imprisoned, all those exits will be easier to use. Sometimes it might work to our advantage and let a friendly soul come back – like Gwen here. More often, it will benefit evil souls and monsters, the sneaky ones who are looking to escape. Now, the Doors of Death – those are the personal doors of Thanatos, his fast lane between Life and Death. Only Thanatos is supposed to know where they are, and the location shifts over the ages. If I understand correctly, the Doors of Death have been forced open. Gaea’s minions have seized control of them –”

“Which means Gaea controls who can come back from the dead.” The Doctor murmured.

Nico nodded. “She can pick and choose who to let out – the worst monsters, the most evil souls. If we rescue Thanatos, that means at least he can catch souls again and send them below. Monsters will die when we kill them, like they used to, and we’ll get a little breathing room. But unless we’re able to retake the Doors of Death, our enemies won’t stay down for long. They’ll have an easy way back to the world of the living.”

“So we can catch them and return them,” The Doctor nodded. “But they’ll just keep coming back across.”

“In a depressing nutshell, yes.” Nico said.

Frank scratched his head. “But Thanatos knows where the doors are, right? If we free him, he can retake them.”

“Not alone, he can’t.” The Doctor said. “He’s no match for Gaea.”

“ _ Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. _ ” Reyna recited. “That’s the Prophecy of Seven…” She looked at the Doctor, and for a moment, the Doctor could see the fear in her eyes.

“Right, first thing, then.” The Doctor said, “We need to free Thanatos. Mars told us we need four people for the quest – three demigods – for the quest to Alaska.”

“So you  _ do  _ have a plan?” Octavian asked skeptically.

Percy looked around at Hazel, Frank, and the Doctor. “We go to Alaska as fast as possible…”

“And we improvise.” Hazel said. 

Reyna studied them. “Very well. Nothing remains except for us to vote what support we can give the quest – transportation, money, magic, weapons.”

“Praetor, if I may.” Octavian said.

“Oh, great,” Percy muttered. “Here it comes.”

“The camp is in grave danger.” Octavian said. “ _ Two  _ gods have warned us we will be attacked four days from now. We must not spread our resources too thin, especially by funding projects that have a slim chance of success.” Octavian gave the Doctor, Hazel, Frank, and Percy a pitying look. “Mars has clearly chosen the least likely candidates for this quest. Perhaps that is because he considers them expendable. Perhaps Mars is playing the long odds. Whatever the case, he wisely  _ didn’t _ order a massive expedition, nor did he ask us to fund their adventure. I say we keep our resources here and defend the camp. This is where the battle will be lost or won. If these three succeed, wonderful! But they should do so by their own ingenuity.”

An uneasy murmur passed through the crowd. Frank jumped to his feet, but the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. “Fine, all we ask for is transportation –” He glanced at Percy. “Not a plane, we need a boat.”

“A boat!” Octavian turned to the senators. “They want a boat. Sea travel has never been the Roman way, but he isn’t much of a Roman!”

“Octavian,” Reyna said sternly, “A boat is little enough to ask. And providing no other aid seems very –”

“Traditional!” Octavian exclaimed. “It is very traditional. Let us see if these questers have the strength to survive without help, like true Romans!”

More muttering filled the chamber. The senators’ eyes moved back and forth between Octavian and Reyna.

Reyna straightened in her chain. “Very well,” she said tightly. “We’ll put it to a vote. Senators, the motion is as follows: The quest shall go to Alaska. The senate shall provide full access to the Roman navy docked at Alameda. No other aid will be forthcoming. The three adventures will survive or fail on their own merits. All in favour?”

Every senator’s hand went up.

“The motion is passed.” Reyna turned to Frank. “Centurion, your party is excused. The senate has other matters to discuss. And, Octavian, if I may confer with you for a moment.”

The Doctor, Percy, Hazel, and Frank walked out, Hazel picking up a large emerald from the path and slipping it in her pocket. “So…we’re pretty much toast?”

“Nah,” The Doctor said, “We’ll figure something out.”

“If any of you wants to back out, I wouldn’t blame you.” Frank said miserably.

“Are you kidding?” Hazel said. “And pull sentry duty for the rest of the week?”

Frank managed a smile.

“I’m with you.” Percy said, smiling.

“And me.” The Doctor agreed.

They were halfway across the forum when someone called, “Jackson! Doctor!”

The Doctor spun around. Octavian was jogging towards them.

“What do you want?” Percy demanded.

“Already decided I’m your enemy? That’s a rash choice, Percy. I’m a loyal Roman.”

Frank snarled. “You backstabbing, slimy –” The Doctor and Hazel both grabbed him to keep Frank from Octavian.

“Oh, dear,” Octavian said. “Hardly the right behavior for a new centurion, Jackson. I only followed you because Reyna charged me with a message. She wants you and the Doctor to report to the  _ principia  _ without your – ah – two lackeys, here. Reyna will meet you there after the senate adjourns. She’d like a private word with you before you two leave on your quest.”

“What about?” Percy asked.

“I’m sure I don’t know.” Octavian smiled wickedly. “The last person she had a private talk with was Jason Grace. And that was the last time I ever saw him. Good luck and good bye, boys.”


	11. A Meeting with the Praetor

Reyna stormed into the principia, her purple cloak billowing behind her. Her greyhounds were at her feet, and the Doctor and Percy were sitting in a couple of the praetor chairs that had pulled to the visitor’s side. The Doctor stood, but Reyna shot him a look.

“Stay seated.” She growled. “You leave after lunch. We have much to discuss.”

She dropped her dagger so hard that the bowl of jelly beans on the table rattled. Aurum and Argentum took their posts on either side of her, fixing their ruby eyes on the boys.

“What’d we do wrong?” Percy asked. “If it’s about the chairs –”

“It’s not you.” Reyna scowled. “I  _ hate  _ senate meetings. When Octavian gets talking…”

“He’s very persuasive, isn’t  he.” The Doctor said. “Compelling. Manipulative. In a senate meeting, it’s not a warrior they want. It’s a talker.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You’re very perspective.”

The Doctor shrugged, giving an off-handed wave. “Rumor has it Octavian may just get elected praetor.”

“Assuming the camp survives that long.” Percy murmured.

“Which brings us to the subject of doomsday,” Reyna said, “and how you might help prevent it. But before I place the fate of Camp Jupiter in your hands, we need to get a few things straight.”

She set down and put a ring on the table – a silver band etched with a sword and torch design, like Reyna’s tattoo.

“The symbol of Bellona,” The Doctor observed.

“And you don’t remember where you saw this ring before? Either of you? You really don’t remember me or my sister, Hylla?”

Percy shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. “I…No…I don’t think so.”

“It would’ve been four years ago.” Reyna prompted.

“Just before you came to camp.” Percy said.

Reyna frowned. “How did you –?”

“You’ve got four stripes on your tattoo. Four years.”

Reyna looked at her forearm. “Of course. It seems so long ago. I suppose you wouldn’t recall me even if you  _ had  _ your memory. I was just a little girl – one attendant among so many at the spa. But you both spoke with my sister, just before you and that other one, Annabeth, destroyed our home.”

“I’m sorry,” The Doctor said sincerely, “I’m so sorry, but I don’t remember.”

Percy shrugged helplessly.

Reyna tapped the silver ring.

“I believe you both are sincere.” She said. “But not everyone at camp does. Octavian thinks you’re a spy. He thinks you were sent here by Gaea to find our weaknesses and distract us. He believes the old legends about the Greeks.”

“Old legends?” Percy asked.

Reyna’s hand rested halfway between her dagger and the jelly beans.

“Some believe Greek demigods still exist,” She said. “Heroes who follow the older forms of the gods. There are legends of battles between Roman and Greek heroes in relatively modern times – the American Civil War, for instance. I have no proof of this, and if our Lares know anything, they refuse to say.”

“Don’t always assume it’s Greeks,” The Doctor said, “Sometimes it’s aliens.”

Reyna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but ignored the comment. “Octavian believes the Greeks are still around, plotting our downfall, working with the forces of Gaea. He thinks you are one of them.”

“And what do you believe?” The Doctor asked.

“I believe you two came from  _ somewhere _ ,” She paused, pursing her lips, “You’re both important, and dangerous. Two gods have taken a special interest in you guys since you arrived, so I can’t believe you’d work against Olympus…or Rome.” She shrugged. “Of course, I could be wrong. Perhaps the gods sent you here to test my judgement. But I think…I think you were sent here to make up for the loss of Jason.”

“The way you talk about him…” Percy said thoughtfully. “Were you two a couple?”

Reyna hesitated. “We could have been, given time.” She said. “Praetors work closely together. It’s common for them to become romantically involved. But Jason was only praetor for a few months before he disappeared. Ever since then, Octavian has been pestering me, agitating for new elections. I’ve resisted. I need a partner in power – But I’d prefer someone like Jason. A warrior, not a schemer.” Her eyes landed on Percy.

“Oh…” Percy said, “You mean…Oh.”

“You don’t need a warrior.” The Doctor said. “You need a diplomat.”

“In Rome, it’s the same thing.” Reyan snapped. She then let out a sigh, “I believe the gods sent you to help me, boys.” She said. “I don’t understand where you came from, any more than I understood it four years ago. But I think your arrival is some sort of repayment. You destroyed my home once, now the two of you’ve been sent to save my home. I don’t hold a grudge against you for the past – my sister hates you still, it’s true – but Fate brought me here to Camp Jupiter. I’ve done well. All I ask is that you work with me for the future. I intend to save the camp.”

“But you’ve got loads of campers who’ve been here for years,” The Doctor said. “That probably won’t go all that well with them.”

“Yeah,” Percy added, “Hazel and Frank will be heroes. You could ask one of them –”

“Please,” Reyna said, “No one will follow a child of Pluto. There’s something about that girl…rumors about where she came from…No, she won’t do. As for Frank Zhang, he has a good heart, but he’s hopelessly naïve and inexperienced. Besides, if the others found out about his family history at this camp –”

“Family history?” The Doctor asked.

“And with the Doctor being such a…” She hesitated. “Pacifist – Percy,  _ you  _ are the real power on this quest.  _ You  _ are a seasoned veteran. I’ve seen what you can do. A son of Neptune wouldn’t be my first choice, but if you return successfully from this mission, the legion might be saved. The praetorship will be yours for the taking. Together, you and I could expand the power of Rome. We could raise an army and find the Doors of Death, crush Gaea’s forces once and for all. You would find me a very helpful…friend.” She said suggestively.

The Doctor gave her a skeptical look, but turned to Percy.

“Reyna…” Percy said, looking between her and the Doctor anxiously. “I’m honoured and all, seriously. But I’ve got a girlfriend. And I don’t want power, or a praetorship.”

Reyna raised her eyebrows, she looked somewhat impressed. “A man who turns down power? That’s not very Roman of you. Just think about it. In four days, I have to make a choice. If we are to fight off an invasion, we  _ must  _ have two strong praetors. I’d prefer you, but if you fail on your quest, or don’t come back, or refuse my offer…Well, I’ll work with Octavian. I mean to save this camp, Percy Jackson. Things are worse than you realize.”

“How bad?” The Doctor asked.

Reyna’s nails dug into the table. “Even the senate doesn’t know the whole truth. I’ve asked Octavian not to share his auguries, or we’d have mass panic. He’s seen a great army marching south, more than we can possibly defeat. They’re led by a giant –”

“Alcyoneus.” The Doctor said.

“Um…I don’t think so.” Reyna said. “If he is truly invulnerable in Alaska, he’d be foolish to come here himself. It must be one of his brothers.”

“Great,” Percy said. “So we’ve got two giants to worry about.”

Reyna nodded. “Lupa and her wolves are trying to slow them down, but this force is too strong even for them. The enemy will be here soon – by the Feast of Fortuna at the very latest.

Percy shuddered. Reyna nodded at the boy. “Yes, it’s bad, but not hopeless. If you succeed in bringing back our eagle, if you release Death so we can actually  _ kill  _ our enemies, then we stand a chance. And there’s one more possibility…”

Reyna slid the silver ring across the table. “I can’t give you much help, but your journey will take you close to Seattle. I’m asking you two for a favour, which may also help you. FInd my sister, Hylla.”

“Your sister…” Percy said. “The one who hates us?”

“Oh, yes,” Reyna agreed. “She would love to kill you. But show her that ring as a token from me, and she may help you instead.”

“Or she’ll kill us faster because she thinks we stole it from you.” The Doctor pointed out.

Reyna shrugged. “That is a possibility.’

“It is?” Percy asked.

“I can’t speak for her.” Reyna said, “In fact…in fact I haven’t spoken to her in weeks. She’s gone silent With these armies passing through –”

“You want us to check on her,” The Doctor realised. “To make sure she’s all right.”

“Partially, yes.” Reyna admitted. “I can’t imagine she’s been overcome. My sister has a powerful force. Her territory is well defended. But if you can find her, she could offer you valuable help. It could mean the difference between success and failure on your quest. And if you tell her what’s happening here –”

“She might send help?” Percy asked hopefully.

Reyna didn’t answer immediately, but the Doctor could see the desperation in her eyes. She was terrified, grasping for anything that could save her camp – her home.

The Doctor took the ring. “We’ll find her. We just need to know where to look.”

“Just go to Seattle. She’ll find you.” Reyna promised.

“That doesn’t sound encouraging.” Percy mumbled. “Well, wish us luck.”

“Fight well, boys. And thank you.”

Their audience with the praetor was over. Percy stood up, but the Doctor said,

“Reyna, how did I destroy your home?”

The metal greyhounds growled. Reyna snapped her fingers to silence them.

“You destroyed the power of our mistress,” She said. “You freed some prisoners who took revenge on all of us who lived on the island. My sister and I…well, we survived. It was difficult. But in the long run, I think we are better off away from that place.”

The Doctor nodded. “I’m so sorry.”

Reyna gazed at him for a long moment, as though she was trying to translate his words.

“An apology? Not very Roman at all.”

“I’m not Roman.”

She hummed, interested. “Good luck, boys. And Percy, I hope you’ll think about my offer.”

Percy nodded awkwardly, and he and the Doctor left.


	12. The Roman Navy

Lunch was…somber to say the least. As they ate, campers spoke in hushed tones, no one sounding particularly happy or optimistic. Reyna made a brief speech, wishing the quest luck. Octavian ripped open a plush dog and pronounced grave omens and hard times ahead, but predicted the camp would be saved by an unexpected hero. The other campers then went off to their afternoon classes – gladiator fighting, Latin lessons, paintball with ghosts, eagle training, etc. The Doctor followed Percy, Hazel, and Frank to the barracks to assist in packing.

The Doctor watched as Percy folded up his old tattered bright orange T-shirt and carefully placed it on his bunk. “I’ll be back,” He said. “I’m not leaving for good. But I have to help these guys. They took me in. They deserve to survive.”

He wasn’t talking to the Doctor.

One of Percy, Hazel, and Frank’s roommates, Bobby, gave the four of them a ride to the border of the valley on Hannibal the elephant. From the hilltops, the Doctor could see the entire valley below. The Little Tiber snaked across golden pastures where the unicorns were grazing. The temples and forums of New Rome gleamed in the sunlight. On one of the fields, the Doctor could see engineers who were hard at work, pulling down the remains of the previous evening’s fort and setting up barricades for a sort of game. 

On the northern horizon, storm clouds were gathering. Shadows moved across the hills. Gaea was getting closer.

They got off the elephant and Bobby wished them a safe journey. Hannibal wrapped the four questers with his trunk, then headed back into the valley.

“IDs, please.” A familiar voice said.

A statue of Terminus appeared at the summit of the hill. The god’s marble face frowned irritably. “Well? Come along!”

“You again?” Percy asked. “I thought you just guarded the city.”

Terminus huffed. “Glad to see you too, Mr. Rule Flouter. Normally, yes. I guard the city, but for international departures, I like to provide extra security at the camp borders. You really should’ve allowed two hours before your planned departure time, you know. But we’ll have to make do. Now, come over here so I can pat you down.”

“Bloody hell.” The Doctor grumbled, pulling out the psychic paper.

Terminus examined it, his eyes widening, then narrowing. Finally, he handed back the paper. 

“Very well. On you go.” He grumbled. “Just travel safely, and watch out for Polybotes. Talk about scofflaws – bah! I wish I could throttle him with my bare hands.”

“Wait – who?” Percy asked.

“Polybotes,” The Doctor said, “He’s a giant, son of Gaea.”

“What did I say?” Terminus complained. “On you go!”

An invisible force kicked them across the boundary. When the Doctor glanced back, Terminus was gone, in fact, the entire valley was gone. The Berkeley Hills appeared to be free of any Roman camp.

“Dude, that was awesome.” Hazel grinned, “What  _ is  _ that thing anyway?”

“Psychic paper.” Percy answered automatically, then furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t know how I knew that.”

It took them two hours to reach the docks in Alameda. It was relatively mundane, there was not a single monster attack.Frank had stored his spear, bow, and quiver in a long ski bag. Hazel’s cavalry sword was wrapped in a bedroll that was slung on her back. Percy wore his rucksack, with Riptide tucked away in his pocket. They walked to Rockridge Station, purchased their tickets, and hopped upon the train.

They got off in Oakland, then proceeded to walk through a few neighborhoods. There was no trouble, in fact, whenever anyone got close to them, Percy would give them a threatening stare – a wolf’s stare. They backed off.

In the late afternoon, they made it to Alameda docks. Dozens of boats were docked, from massive yachts, to small fishing boats. 

“Um…you guys know what we’re looking for?” Percy asked.

The Doctor, Hazel, and Frank all shook their heads.

“I didn’t even know we  _ had  _ a navy.” Hazel said regretfully.

“Oh…” Frank pointed. “You don’t think…?”

At the end of the dock was a petit boat, a dingy, covered in a purple tarp, and embroidered in faded gold along the canvas was  _ SPQR. _

“No way.” Percy said.

The Doctor shrugged. “Could be worse. Allons-y!”

Percy raised an eyebrow and uncovered the boat. He untied the knots smoothly and revealed an old steel row boat without oars. The boat had been painted dark blue at one point, but the hull was so crusted with tar and salt that it looked like one massive nautical bruise.

On the bow, the name  _ Pax  _ was still legible, lettered in gold. Painted eyes drooped sadly at the water level, and on board were two benches, some steel wool, an old cooler, and a mound of frayed rope with one end tied to the dock. At the bottom of the boat, a plastic bag and two empty Coke cans floated in several inches of scummy water.

“Behold,” Frank said. “The mighty Roman navy.”

“There’s got to be a mistake,” Hazel said. “This is a piece of junk.”

“I mean, it  _ is  _ a boat.” The Doctor said optimistically, climbing in.

Percy sighed, trying to put on a smile. “He’s right, come on.” He climbed in after the Time Lord.

Hazel and Frank looked a little stunned, but they climbed aboard as well. Hazel seemed especially anxious. Once they had settled on the seats, Percy used his powers to compel the boat to move. 

The Doctor then noticed Percy’s brow furrow. “Get off my ship.” He growled.

“Uh, what?” Frank asked.

Percy hesitated. “Nothing,” he said. “Let’s see what this rowboat can do.”

“Percy…” The Doctor said softly, “Percy, is something in your head?”

“It’s nothing.” Percy promised.

He turned the boat to the north, and in no time they were speeding along towards the Golden Gate Bridge.


	13. Blackouts and Memories

Hazel was looking a tad seasick as they sped along across the water. Percy, on the other hand, was looking absolutely enthralled. They passed a pack of sea lions lounging on the docks, a familiar-looking old homeless man sitting among them. The man pointed a bony finger at Percy and mouthed,  _ Don’t even think about it. _

“Did you see that?” Hazel asked.

“Yeah,” Percy said before the Doctor could respond, “I’ve been here before. I…I don’t know. I think I was looking for my girlfriend.”

“Annabeth,” Frank said. “You mean, on your way to Camp Jupiter?”

Percy frowned. “No. Before that.” He scanned the city with his eyes, as if expecting to see Annabeth standing upon the Golden Gate Bridge.

The boat shuddered, and Hazel looked as though she was about to be sick.

“You right?” The Doctor asked.

“Seasickness,” She confessed, “I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

“I’ve got some nectar,” Frank said, beginning to dig in his rucksack, “And some crackers. Um, my grandmother says ginger helps…I don’t have any of that, but –”

“It’s okay.” Hazel mustered a smile. “That’s sweet of you, though.”

Frank pulled out a saltine, but it snapped in his fingers, exploding.

Hazel laughed. “Oh, gods, Frank…Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

“Uh, no problem,” He said sheepishly. “Guess you don’t want that one.”

The Doctor glanced at Percy, who wasn’t paying all that much attention. He kept his eyes fixed on the shoreline. As they passed Stinson Beach, he pointed inland to where a single mountain rose above the green hills.

“Doctor, does that look familiar to you?”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve definitely been there before…”

“Me too…”

“Mount Tam,” Frank identified. “Kids at camp are always talking about it. Big battle happened on the summit, at the old Titan base.”

The Doctor quirked his head, “Were either of you there?”

“No,” Hazel said. “That was back in August, before I – um, before I got to camp. Jason told me about it. The legion destroyed the enemy’s palace and about a million monsters. Jason had to battle Krios – hand-to-hand combat with a Titan, if you can imagine.”

“I can imagine,” Percy muttered.

As the evening set in, the Doctor watched as one by one each of the half-bloods fell asleep. Percy tried to stay awake, but soon gave up and allowed for the Doctor to steer.

By the morning, Frank and Percy were awake, yet Hazel was still laying there, sleeping fitfully. Initially, no one thought anything of it, but after a few hours, Frank mumbled, “We should probably wake her.”

He knelt down beside her. “Hazel? Hazel! HAZEL!”

Nothing.

The Doctor frowned, watching the way that her eyes seemed to dart about beneath her eyelids. 

“Doc, can you do that dream thing you do with me and pull her out?” Percy suggested.

The Doctor hesitated, “Don’t like to make a habit of that, Percy, especially not without her permission. Why don’t we give her a few more hours.”

Frank shrugged, and they continued on.

Finally, Frank suggested, “Could it be the seasickness?”

“We could go dock over there,” Percy suggested, pointing towards a cliffside. He then looked at the Doctor, who was watching Hazel warily. “What is it?”

“She’s emanating a strong psychic energy…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Frank asked.

“It means that I should probably not touch her.”

Frank frowned. “Why shouldn’t we touch her?”

“ _ You  _ can touch her.  _ I  _ should not.” The Doctor clarified. “I am highly psi-sensitive.”

_ “What?”  _

“I’m not human, Frank.”

“Why don’t we dock,” Frank said, suddenly looking more than a little woozy. “I need to sit down on something solid.”

Percy docked their boat and Frank carried Hazel about thirty meters away from the ocean to a cliff that overlooked a beach. To their right, hugging the edge of the cliff, was small lighthouse. Behind them, fields of tall grass rustled in the wind.

Frank set Hazel down and began to shake her arms. “Hazel! HAZEL! Come on, please! Wake up!”

Hazel’s eyes opened groggily. 

“Where are we?” She mumbled.

Frank exhaled. “Thank the gods you’re awake! We’re in Mendocino, about a hundred and fifty miles north of the Golden Gate.”

“A hundred and fifty miles?” Hazel groaned. “I’ve been out  _ that  _ long?”

The Doctor knelt beside her, examining the energy that surrounded her. The psychic energy was now gone.

“We couldn’t wake you,” Percy explained, joining the Doctor and Frank, “Finally we decided to bring you ashore. We thought maybe it was the seasickness…”

“But it wasn’t the seasickness, was it?” The Doctor said.

Hazel shook her head. “I – I haven’t been honest with you guys.” She admitted. “What happened was a blackout. I have them once in a while.”

“A blackout?” Frank took Hazel’s hand. “Is it medical? Why haven’t I noticed before?”

“I try to hide it,” she said, not daring to look in Frank’s eyes. “I’ve been lucky so far, but it’s getting worse. It’s not medical…not really. Nico says it’s a side effect from my past, from where he found me.”

“And where was it that Nico found you?” The Doctor asked.

Hazel hesitated. “I’ll explain, she finally said, “Is…is there anything to drink?”

“Yeah,” Percy muttered a curse in ancient Greek. “That was dumb. I left my supplies down at the boat.”

“Never mind,” She shouldered her rucksack and sword. “I can walk…”

“Don’t even think about it,” Frank said. “Not until you’ve had some food and water. I’ll get the supplies.”

“I’ll go with you.” Percy said, standing up.

“You sure?” Hazel said feebly. “I don’t want you to –”

“It’s fine,” Percy said. “Doctor, just keep your eyes open. Something about this place…I don’t know.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” The Doctor promised.

Percy dashed off, Frank reluctantly following behind.

Hazel looked at the Doctor. “You’re old, Hazel…” the Time Lord murmured, “I can feel it. You’re misplaced in time.”

“How do you…”

“I can feel it. Nico, he found you in the Underworld, didn’t he?”

Hazel nodded. “Look, Doctor, I –”

“Your blackouts, I may be able to help you with that.”

“How?”

“I might not be able to stop them, but I may be able to prematurely remove you from them.”

“How?”

“I…I can go into your head, Hazel – only with your permission. But if I can get inside the blackout, I may be able to cut it off.”

“What? Go into my head?”

The Doctor was about to respond, but then tensed. The air had become perfectly still, but the grass…

“What?” Hazel asked.

“The wind…It’s stopped.”

“So?”

“The grass, it’s still moving.”

Dark shapes rippled through the field.

“Hazel!” The Doctor shouted, reaching out to grab her, but it was too late.

A force knocked the Doctor back and dragged Hazel off into the fields.


	14. The Enemy Approaching

“Hazel!” The Doctor watched as the wheat field dragged the girl further in. Frank and Percy came running and Percy immediately began slashing at the wheat and barley.

As they got closer to Hazel, the Doctor could begin to make out a plethora of toddler-sized creatures with pale green skin and dry, brittle corn-husk wings. They had tufts of white hair that looked something like corn silk, and their faces were haggard, pitted with kernels of grain. 

The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan. “Karpoi,” He said. “They’re grain spirits.”

They were advancing on Hazel, “Now you will die,” One promised. “You will feel the wrath of grain!”

And then Frank released a golden arrow that struck the karpoi directly in the chest. He dissolved into seeds.

Within minutes, the karpoi were reduced to seeds. They began to reform, but Percy pulled a lighter from his rucksack and sparked a flame.

“Try it,” He warned, “And I’ll set this whole field on fire. Stay dead. Stay away from us, or the grass gets it.”

From the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see Frank wince, as if the fire terrified him…

“He’ll do it!” Hazel shouted at the piles of grain. “He’s crazy!”

The remnants of the karpoi scattered in the wind. Frank climbed a rock and watched them go as Percy extinguished the lighter. 

“Guys,” Frank called from the top of the rock. “You need to see this.”

The Doctor, Percy, and Hazel climbed up to join him. 

“Percy, cap your sword.” The Doctor whispered.

He touched the word tip and Riptide shrunk into a pen, and the light that was emanating from it disappeared.

Down below, an army was on the move.

The field dropped into a shallow ravine, where a country road wound north and south. On the opposite side of the road, grassy hills stretched to the horizon, empty of civilization aside for one darkened corner shop at the top of the nearest rise.

The entire ravine was full of monsters – column after column, all marching south.

The four of them crouched against the rock and watched as several dozen large, hairy humanoids passed by, all dressed in tattered bits of armor and animal fur. The creatures had six arms each, three sprouting on either side.

“Gegenes.” The Doctor identified.

“You’ve fought them before?” Percy asked.

“Never  _ fought _ , no.” The Doctor said coldly. “I’ve heard of them…” He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember something that wasn’t quite there.

“So have I,” Hazel added, “The Earthborn. We learned about them in monster class at camp. They fought the Argonauts. And those things behind them…”

“Centaurs,” Percy said. “But…that’s not right. Centaurs are  _ good  _ guys.”

Frank made a choking sound. “That’s not what  _ we  _ were taught at camp. Centaurs are crazy, always getting drunk and killing heroes.”

The centaurs cantered past, human from the waist up, horse from the waist down. They were dressed in barbarian armor of hide and bronze, armed with spears and slings. 

“Are they supposed to have bull’s horns?” Hazel asked.

“Cyprian Centaurs.” The Doctor said.

“What are those?” Percy asked.

“The children of Zeus and Gaea,” The Doctor explained. “They were made when Zeus’s attempt to seduce Aphrodite failed and he accidentally impregnated Gaea.”

“How do you accidentally –” Percy began, but Frank cut him off,

“Look, Cyclopes.”

Sure enough, lumbering after the centaurs was a battalion of Cyclopes, both male and female, each approximately ten feet tall, all wearing armor cobbled out of junkyard metal. Six of them were being yoked like oxen, pulling a two-story-tall siege tower fitted with a giant scorpion ballista.”

Percy pressed the sides of his head. “Cyclopes. Centaurs. This is wrong. All wrong.”

The boy was looking pale and sickly in the moonlight, as if his memories were trying to resurface, scrambling his mind in the process.

“Let’s get back to the boat,” The Doctor suggested, mouthing to Frank and Hazel, ‘ _ the sea will make him feel better.’ _

“No argument,” Frank said. “There are too many of them. The camp…we have to warn the camp.”

“They know,” Percy groaned. “Reyna knows.”

“Come on,” Hazel urged. “Let’s…”

And then they saw the giant.

He was much taller than the siege tower – ten meters at the very least – with scaly reptilian legs from the waist down and green-blue armor from the waist up. His breastplate was shaped like rows of hungry, monsterous faces, their mouths open. His face was human, but his hair was wild and green. As he turned his head from side to side, snakes dropped from his dreadlocks. He was armed with a massive trident and a weighted net.

“Who is he?” Frank’s voice quivered. “That’s not –”

“Not Alcyoneus,” Hazel said weakly. “One of his brothers, I think. The one Terminus mentioned. The grain spirit mentioned him, too. That’s Polybotes.”

As the giant got close, a familiar-looking Cyclops broke ranks and ran back to speak with him, she was wearing a chain-mail muumuu, and next to her stood a child.

She pointed to the closed corner shop atop the nearest hill and muttered something about food. The giant stepped back and answered as if he was annoyed. The female Cyclops barked an order to her kindred, and three of them followed her up the hill.

When they were halfway to the shop, a searing light turned night to day. The Doctor pulled the half-bloods down and watched as the enemy army dissolved into chaos, monsters screaming in pain and outrage.

“Too pretty!” The Cyclopes shrieked. “Burns our eye!”

The shop on the hill was encased in a rainbow, the light anchored at the store, shooting up into the heavens and bathing the countryside in a kaleidoscopic glow.

The Doctor grinned. He knew exactly who was in that shop. 

The female Cyclops hefted her club and charged at the shop, but as she hit Iris’s rainbow, her entire body began to steam. She wailed in agony and dropped her club, retreating with multicoloured blisters all over her arms and face.

“Horrible goddess!” She bellowed at Iris. “Give us snacks!”

The other monsters went mad, charging the corner shop, then running away as the rainbow light burned them. Some threw rocks, spears, swords, and even pieces of their armor, all of which burned up in flames of rainbow colours.

Finally, the giant leader appeared to realize that his troops were throwing away perfectly good equipment.

“Stop!” He roared.

With some difficulty, he managed to shout, push, and pummel his troops into submission. When they finally quieted down, he approached the rainbow-shielded shop himself and stalked around the borders of the light. “Goddess!” He shouted. “Come out and surrender!”

Iris gave no answer, and the rainbow continued to shimmer.

The giant raised his trident and net. “I am Polybotes! Kneel before me so I may destroy you quickly.”

Iris remained silent. A tiny dark object came sailing out the window and landed at the giant’s feet. Polybotes yelled, “Grenade!”

He covered his face. His troops hit the ground.

When the object did not explode, Polybotes bent down cautiously and picked it up. He let out an outraged roar.

“A Ding Dong? You dare insult me with a Ding Dong?” He threw the cake back at the shop, and it was vaporized in the light.

The monsters got to their feet. Sever muttered hungrily. “Ding Dongs? Where DIng Dongs?”

“Let’s attack,” Said the female Cyclops. “I am hungry. My boys want snacks!”

“No!” Polybotes said. “We’re already late. Alcyoneus wants us at the camp in four days’ time. You Cyclopes move inexcusably slow. We have no time for  _ minor  _ goddess.”

He aimed the final comment at Iris, but got no response.

The female Cyclops growled. “The camp, yes. Vengeance! The orange and purple ones destroyed my home. Now Ma Gasket will destroy theirs! Do you hear me, Leo? Jason? Piper? Doctor? I come to annihilate you!”

The other Cyclopes bellowed in approval. The rest of the monsters joined in.

Hazel, Percy, and Frank all looked at the Doctor, who shrugged.

“You were with Jason?” Hazel whispered.

“I don’t know,” The Doctor murmured, attempting to recall his lost memories.

“So he might still be alive.” Frank whispered.

“What about Leo and Piper? Who are they?” Hazel asked.

“I haven’t a clue.” The Doctor murmured. “But I think I know them – or, knew them.”

Below them, the army began to march south again, but the giant Polybotes stood to one side, frowning and sniffing the air.

“Sea god,” He muttered, then turned directly towards where the Doctor, Percy, Hazel, and Frank were hiding. “I smell sea god.”

Percy was shaking. Hazel attempted to press him flat against the rock.

Ma Gasket snarled. “Of course you smell sea god! The sea is right over there!”

“More than that,” Polybotes insisted. “I was born to destroy Neptune. I can sense…” He frowned, turning his head and shaking out a few more snakes.

“Do we march or sniff the air?” Ma Gasket scolded. “I don’t get Ding Dongs, you don’t get sea god!”

Polybotes growled. “Very well. March! March!” He took one last look at the rainbow-encased shop, then raked his fingers through his hair, bringing out three snakes that looked to be larger than the rest, with white markings around their next. “A gift, goddess! My name, Polybotes, means ‘Many-to-Feed!’ Here are some hungry mouths for you. See if your store gets many customers with these sentries outside.”

He laughed wickedly and threw the snakes into the tall grass on the hillside. 

He then marched south, his massive legs shaking the earth. Gradually, the last column of monsters passed over the hills and disappeared into the night.

Once they were gone, the blinding rainbow shut off like a spotlight.

“That was different.” Frank muttered.

Percy shuddered violently. 

“We need to get him back to the boat.” The Doctor said, helping Percy to his feet.

“I don’t get the feeling the karpoi will be all too happy about us going back through the field.” Hazel said. “Let’s go to the store. If there’s a goddess inside, maybe she can help us.”

The Doctor grinned. “Iris is an old friend of mine. I’m sure she’ll be happy to help.”

“Man, you just know  _ everybody. _ ” Frank grumbled. “What are we gonna do about the snakes though?”

“We’ve got to try,” Hazel said, glancing at Percy.

Frank nodded grimly. “Well, if she’s friends with the Doctor, she can’t be all that bad. Let’s go.”


	15. Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles

The Doctor, Hazel, Frank, and Percy made their way up the hill. They were twenty meters from the porch of the corner shop when something hissed in the grass behind them.

“Run!” The Doctor shouted.

Percy stumbled. Whilst Hazel helped him up, Frank notched and released an arrow. It was a signal flare of some sort, that skidded through the grass, bursting into orange flame and whistling: _WOO!_

In the flash of light, the Doctor could see a lime-coloured snake sitting in a patch of withered yellow grass. Its head was ringed with a mane of spiky white fines. It stared at the arrow.

Then, its large, yellow eyes fixed on the Doctor and Frank. It advanced slowly, hunching up in the middle. Wherever it touched, the grass withered and died.

“Run, Frank, I’ll hold them off.” The Doctor ordered, pushing Frank further up the hill.

Frank looked at the Doctor as though he was mad. “What are you going to do, talk them to death?”

The snake sprang at them. It sailed through the air. The Doctor was about to push them out of the way, but Frank swung his bow and smacked the monster down the hill. It spun out of sight, wailing, _“Screeeee!”_

Frank grinned, at least until he saw his bow. It was steaming. The boy watched in disbelief as the wood crumbled to dust.

“Come on,” The Doctor pulled Frank onto the porch as an outraged hissed sounded from nearby, followed by two more farther downhill.

Fran dropped his disintegrating bow and allowed the Doctor to drag him onto the porch. 

When the Doctor turned, he could see all three monsters circling in the grass, breathing fire and turning the hillside brown with their poisonous touch. They appeared either unable or unwilling to come closer to the shop.

“We’ll never get out of here,” He said miserably.”

“Then we’d better go in.” Hazel pointed to the hand-painted sign over the door: RAINBOW ORGANIC FOOD & LIFESTYLES.

Frank shrugged, and the Doctor, Frank, Percy, and Hazel walked inside.

As they stepped through the door, lights came on and flute music started up. The wide aisles were lined with bins of nuts and dried fruit, baskets of apples, and clothing racks with tie-dyed shirts and gauzy fairy dresses. The ceiling was covered in wind chimes, and along the walls, glass cases displayed crystal balls, geodes, macramé dream catchers, and a number of other odd things. The Doctor could smell incense burning somewhere.

“So, this Iris,” Frank said, “Is she some kind of fortune-teller?”

“Hope not.” Hazel muttered.

Percy leaned against the wall. He looked worse than ever. His face was pale and he was shivering feverishly. His face had a sheen of sweat over it, and he looked as though he was about to pass out.

The Doctor sat him down on the floor, “Frank, can you go find him some water?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.” Frank said. He navigated between two Neptune statue fountains.

A girl popped up from behind the granola bins. “Help you?”

Frank lurched backwards, knocking over one of the fountains. A stone Neptune crashed to the floor. The sea god’s head rolled off and water spewed from his neck, spraying a rack of tie-dyed satchels.

“Sorry!” Frank bent down to clean up the mess, nearly impaling the girl with his spear.

“Eep!” She said. “Hold it! It’s okay!”

Frank straightened slowly. Hazel looked mortified. Percy turned a sickly shade of green as he stared at the decapitated statue of his father. The Doctor examined the young girl as she clapped her hands and the fountain dissolved into mist. The water evaporated. She turned to Frank. “Really, it’s no problem. Those Neptune fountains are so grumpy-looking, they bum me out.”

The girl was short and muscular, with lace-up boots, cargo shorts, and a vibrant yellow T-shirt that read: _R.O.F.L. Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles. _She looked young, but her hair was a frizzy white, sticking out on either side of her head.

“Uh…sorry about the fountain,” Frank managed. “We were just –”

“Oh, I know!” The girl said. “You want to browse. It’s all right. Demigods are welcome. Take your time. You’re not like those awful monsters. They just want to use the restroom and never buy anything!”

She snorted. Her eyes flashed with lightning. Hazel, Frank, and Percy looked shocked. The Doctor was grinning.

From the back of the store, a woman’s voice called: “Fleecy? Don’t scare the customers, now. Bring them here, will you?”

“Your name is Fleecy?” Hazel asked.

Fleecy giggled. “Well, in the language from the nebulae, it’s actually –” She made a series of crackling and blowing noises. “But you can call me Fleecy.”

“Oh, brilliant,” The Doctor grinned. “You’re a cloud nymph!”

Fleecy beamed. “Oh, I like this one! Usually _no one_ knows about cloud nymphs.”

“I know a lot of things.” The Doctor said.

Fleecy’s eyes drifted to Percy. “Dear me, he doesn’t look so good. Come to the back. My boss wants to meet you. We’ll get your friend fixed up.”

The Doctor and Hazel helped Percy to his feet and the four of them followed Fleecy through the produce aisle, between rows of eggplants, kiwis, lotus fruit, and pomegranates. At the back of the store, behind a counter stood a middle-aged woman with olive skin, long black hair, rimless glasses, and a T-shirt that I read: _The Goddess is Alive!_ She wore amber necklaces and turquoise rings.

She smiled at the children. “Hello!” She leaned over the counter, which was lined with a dozen statues – waving Chinese cats, meditating Buddhas, Saint Francis bobble heads, and novelty dippy drinking birds with top hats. “So glad you’re here. I’m Iris!”

“Iris, it’s me, the Doctor.” The Time Lord grinned.

The goddess’s eyebrows raised as she looked the boy over.

“Well…I’ll admit, I did hear about your younger form, but…Well, I wasn’t expecting you quite like this.”

“Tell me about it.” The Doctor grumbled.

“Quite like what?” Hazel asked.

“You haven’t told them yet?” Iris laughed, “How long have you known them? It’s going to be a bit of a shock.”

“They know I’m alien.” The Doctor said flippantly.

“Wait, you were serious about that?” Frank stared. “I thought you were just kind of nuts.”

“I am a bit,” The Doctor shrugged.

“How does an alien know the rainbow goddess?” Hazel asked.

“The ‘rainbow goddess’ is my _official_ job,” Iris said, “But I don’t define myself by my corporate identity. In my spare time, I run this!” She gestured around proudly. “The R.O.F.L. Co-op an employee-run cooperative promoting healthy alternative lifestyles and organic foods.”

Frank stared at her. “But you throw Ding Dongs at monsters.”

Iris looked horrified. “Oh, they’re not Ding Dongs.” She rummaged under the counter and brought out a package of chocolate-covered cakes that looked identical to the pastries. “These are gluten-free, no-sugar-added, vitamin-enriched, soy-free, goat-milk-and-seaweed-based cupcake simulations.”

“All natural!” Fleecy chimed in.

“I stand corrected.” Frank mumbled.

Iris smiled. “You should try one, Frank. You’re lactose intolerant, aren’t you?”

“How did you –”

“I know these things. Being the messenger goddess…well, I do learn a lot, hearing all the communications from the gods and so on.” She tossed the cakes on the counter. “Besides, those monsters should be glad to have some healthy snacks. Always eating junk food and heroes. They’re so _unenlightened._ I couldn’t have them tromping through my store, tearing up things and disturbing our feng shui.”

Percy leaned across the counter, looking as though he was about to be sick. “Monsters marching south,” He said with difficulty. “Going to destroy our camp. Couldn’t you stop them?”

“Iris is strictly nonviolent.” The Doctor said proudly. “Why do you think out of all the gods, she’s the one I like the most?”

“Oh, you flirt.” Iris blushed. “I can act in self-defence, but I won’t be drawn into any more Olympian aggression, thank you very much. I’ve been reading about Buddhism. And Taoism. I haven’t decided between them.”

“But…” Hazel looked mystified. “Aren’t you a Greek goddess?”

Iris crossed her arms. “Don’t try to put me in a box, demigod! I’m not defined by my past.”

Percy groaned again.

“Could we get him some water?” The Doctor asked. “And maybe some food?” At Iris’s inquisitive look, he quickly explained. “Memory sickness.”

Percy suddenly reached across the counted. “Iris-message,” He said. “Can you send one?”

“Iris-message?” Frank asked.

“It’s…” Percy faltered. “Isn’t that something you do?”

Iris studied Percy more closely. “Interesting. You’re from Camp Jupiter, and yet…Oh, I see. Juno is up to her tricks.”

“What?” Hazel asked. 

Iris glanced at Fleecy. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Then the goddess pulled a viral from behind the counter and sprayed some honeysuckle-scented oil around Percy’s face. “There, that should balance your chakra. As for Iris-messages – that’s an ancient way of communication. The Greeks used it. The Romans never took to it – always relying on their road systems and giant eagles and whatnot. But yes, I imagine. Fleecy, could you give it a try?”

“Sure, boss!”

Iris winked at Frank. “Don’t tell the other gods, but Fleecy handles most of my messages these days. She’s wonderful at it, really, and I don’t have time to answer all those requests personally. It messes up my wa.”

“Your wa?” Frank asked.

“Mmm. Fleecy, why don’t you take Percy, Hazel, and the Doctor into the back? You can get them something to eat while you arrange their messages. And for Percy…yes, I agree with the Doctor, it’s most definitely memory sickness. I imagine that old Polybotes…well, meeting him in a state of amnesia _can’t_ be good for a child of P – that is to say, Neptune. Fleecy, give him a cup of green tea with organic honey and wheat germ and some of my medicinal powder number five. That should fix him up. And the Doctor as well, give him just a touch – and before you argue, dear, I know your mental defenses are better, but I know how you are about your own health, you need to take better care of yourself.”

“You’re not my mother.” The Doctor grumbled, but made to follow Fleecy.

“What about Frank?” Hazel asked.

Iris turned to him, tilting her head quizzically. “Oh, don’t worry,” She said. “Frank and I have a lot to talk about.”

The Doctor, Hazel, and Percy followed Fleecy, leaving Frank alone with Iris.


	16. Dreams and Messages

“Usually, you throw a coin into a rainbow and say,  _ O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering _ .” Fleecy explained as she sat the three of them down by a small stone fountain. “But I can give you my direct number. All you have to do is say, ‘ _ O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show –  _ and then whoever you’d like to see, and where they are.” She handed Percy a coin. Percy tossed it into the rainbow.

“O Fleecy, do me a solid,” He said uncomfortably. “Show A-Annabeth.”

The rainbow fuzzed, and Fleecy frowned. “It’s like you’re dialing somebody, but you’ve forgotten the number. Or someone is jamming the signal. Sorry, dear. I can’t connect you.”

Percy nodded, looking at his feet.

“Do you want to try another call?” Fleecy asked sympathetically.

Percy nodded, taking a second coin from Fleecy’s hand and tossing it in the rainbow.

“ _ O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Reyna at Camp Jupiter. _ ”

This time, Reyna’s image appeared in the rainbow. She was in the baths. She cried out in shock and quickly snatched her towel, cursing violently in Latin.

“Percy, what in the actual fu –”

“Reyna,” Percy cut her off, “There’s an army coming.”

“What?” Her face turned stoic and analytical. “Did you see it? Describe the army – what kind of monsters?”

“We saw it,” Hazel said, “Gegenes, Centaurs – what did you call them, Doctor?”

“Cyprian Centaurs.”

“Cyprian Centaurs,” Hazel repeated, “Cyclopes,” Hazel went on, “And the giant, Polybotes.”

Reyna frowned. “That’s not good, that’s not good at all. But you do know, it doesn’t change anything. I’ll do what I can to shore up the defenses, but unless you can unleash Thanatos and return with the eagle…”

There was a long silence, and the call ended.

Fleecy led the Doctor, Hazel, and Percy back out to Iris, but Frank was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Frank?” Hazel wondered aloud as she looked around.

“Oh, he’s outside battling the basilisks.”

_ “What?” _

The Doctor, Hazel, and Percy burst out the front doors, only to find Frank standing alone in the grass.

“You ‘right?” The Doctor asked immediately.

“Iris told us you were out here battling the basilisks by yourself,” Percy said, turning in a circle, looking for enemies. “And we were like,  _ What?  _ We came as fast as we could. What happened?”

“I’m not sure.” Frank admitted.

Hazel crouched down to the dirt. “I sense death. Either my brother has been here or…the basilisks are dead?”

Percy stared in awe. “You killed them  _ all?” _

Frank swallowed nervously. He looked down at the ground, then at the sky. “Thanks a lot, Dad.” He grumbled.

“What?” Hazel asked. “Frank, are you okay?”

“I’ll explain later,” Frank promised. “Right now, there’s a blind man in Portland we’ve got to see.”

The group of children left the shop in a hurry, but not before Iris loaded both Percy and the Doctor with a couple of tie-dyed satchels full of vitamin-enriched pastries, dried fruit leather, macrobiotic beef jerky, and a few crystals for luck. They then returned to the boat and sailed off.

Percy guided the boat through the strong currents off the northern California coast. Frank still hadn’t told them how he’d killed the basilisks, but the Doctor hadn’t missed the broken tip of his spear and suspected that it had something to do with that.

“So, this man in Portland, who is he?” The Doctor asked Frank.

“Phineas,” Frank said, “Iris said he’s a seer. He’s blind, but can see the past, present, and future. She said he can tell us where Thanatos is being held.”

“Frank, what happened with the basilisks?” Percy asked.

“Oh…Um, Iris said that if we wanted to leave, we’d have to clear out the basilisks, so she kinda suggested I use the spear,” He gestured to if vaguely, but the way he eyed it…It was evident that he was much more afraid of the spear than he was of the basilisks. “So what happened with you guys?”

Hazel explained to him what had happened with Fleecy.

“So this Iris-message worked?” He asked.

No one mentioned Percy’s failure to contact Annabeth.

“We got in touch with Reyna,” Hazel said, “You’re supposed to throw a coin into a rainbow and say this incantation. I felt kind of stupid, but it worked. Reyna’s image appeared in the rainbow, like in a two-way video call. She was in the baths. Scared her out of her mind.”

“That I would’ve paid to see,” Frank said. “I mean – her expression. Not, you now, the baths.” His cheeks turned pink.

“Frank!” Hazel fanned her cheeks. “Anyway, we told Reyna about the army, but like Percy said, she pretty much already knew. It doesn’t change anything.”

“She said she’d do what she can to shore up the defenses,” The Doctor said, “But unless we unleash Thanatos and return with the eagle, I don’t think the camp stands a chance, at least, not without help.”

They sailed in silence after that.

The Doctor watched as the half-bloods slept. After enlisting the help of a friendly Orca to propel them north, Percy had gone to sleep. But he soon began to move and mumble. He then grabbed the Doctor’s arm, dragging the Time Lord into his sleep.

The dream itself was somewhat disjointed. The Doctor stood atop Mount Tamalpais with Percy, who was fighting at the old Titan stronghold. Annabeth and two other girls were fighting at the boy’s side. One girl died in the battle, and Percy knelt over her, watching as she dissolved into stars. The Doctor got the feeling he’d known this girl, that he’d seen this before.

Then, he saw the massive warship in its dry dock. A bronze dragon figurehead glinted in the morning light. The rigging and armaments were complete, but something was wrong. A hatch in the deck was open and smoke was pouring from the engine. A familiar boy with curly back hair was cursing as he pounded the engine with a wrench. Two other demigods squatted beside him, watching with concern. One was a teenage boy with short blonde hair, the other was a girl with long dark hair.

“You realize it’s the solstice,” The girl said. “We're supposed to leave today.”

“I know that!” The curly-haired mechanic whacked the engine a few more times. “Could be the fizzrockets. Could be the samophlange. Could be Gaea messing with us again. I’m not sure!” He cursed again. “If only the Doctor hadn’t just abandoned us!” He glared at the sky as if he expected to see the Time Lord looking down on him. 

“I’m sure he didn’t abandon us…” The girl murmured, though she seemed a little unsure herself.

“Yeah, I know. High and mighty. He’s got more important stuff to do.”

“Don’t say that…” The girl said.

“Couldn’t have left us the sonic at the very least?” The boy glared at the sky again.

“Leo, this isn’t helping anything.” The blonde boy said. “How long do you think it’ll take to fix this?”

“I dunno…Two, three days?”

“They may not have that long.” The girl warned.

The scene shifted again and the Doctor could see a boy and his dog roaming over the yellow hills of California. As the image became clearer, the Doctor could see that it wasn’t a boy, but a young Cyclops in ragged jeans and a flannel shirt. The dog was a shambling mountain of black fur, easily the size of a rhinoceros. The Cyclops carried a large club over his shoulder, he kept calling Percy’s name. Calling him brother.

“He smells farther away,” The Cyclops moaned to the dog. “Why does he smell farther?”

The dog barked and the scene changed again.

The Doctor could see a range of snowy mountains so tall that they broke through the clouds. Gaea’s sleeping face appeared in the shadows of the rocks.

_ Such a valuable pawn, _ She said soothingly.  _ Do not fear, Percy Jackson. Come north! Your friends will die, yes. But I will preserve you for now. I have great plans for you. _

In the valley betwixt the mountains lay a massive field of ice. The edge plunged into the sea, hundreds of meters below, with sheets of frost constantly crumbling into the water. Atop the ice field stood a legion camp – ramparts, moats, towers, barracks, looking like Camp Jupiter, but this one was three times as large. At the crossroads outside the principia, a figure in dark robes stood, shackled to the ice. The dream’s perspective swept past him and into the headquarters. There, in the gloom, the Doctor could see a giant bigger than Polybotes was sat. His skin glittered gold, and displayed behind him were the tattered, frozen banners of a Roman legion, including a large, golden eagle with spread wings.

_ We await you, _ the giant’s voice boomed.  _ While you fumble your way north, trying to find me, my armies will destroy your precious camps – First the Romans, then the others. You cannot win, little demigod. _

The Doctor was pulled from Percy’s head as the two boys lurched awake in the cold gray daylight, rain falling from the sky.

“I thought  _ I  _ slept heavily.” Hazel said. “Welcome to Portland.”

Percy stared at the Doctor.

“Did you…?”

The Doctor nodded.

“Do you know who those guys were?”

The Doctor shook his head, then frowned. “I…I think so…I must have…”

“They said you abandoned them…”

“I didn’t…At least, I don’t think I did…”

“Is that what you do when you’re done with your adventure? Do you just leave?”

The Doctor hesitated. He wasn’t quite sure what to say. But his silence was answer enough.

“How did we get here anyway?” Percy asked Frank and Hazel.

Frank gave him a look like,  _ you won’t believe this. _ “The killer whale took us as far as the Columbia River. He then passed the harness to a couple of twelve-foot sturgeons. Anyway, the sturgeons pulled us for a long time. Hazel and I took turns sleeping. Then we hit this river –”

“The Willamette,” Hazel offered.

“Right,” Frank said. “After that, the boat kind of took over and navigated us here all by itself. Sleep okay?”

As they glided south, Percy told them about his dreams, trying to focus mainly on the positives; that a war shop may be on the way to help Camp Jupiter, and a friendly Cyclops and massive dog were looking for him. He glanced nervously at the Doctor as he left out the bit where Gaea said:  _ Your friends will die. _ The Doctor didn’t correct him.

When Percy described the Roman fort on the ice, Hazel looked troubled.

“So Alcyones is on a glacier.” She said.

“Doesn’t narrow it down much.” The Doctor murmured. “Perhaps Phineas can help us narrow it down at the very least.”

The boat docked itself at the wharf, and the Doctor, Percy, Hazel, and Frank all stared up at the buildings of drizzly downtown Portland.

“So now we find a blind man in the rain,” Frank said. “Yay.”


	17. Phineas's Harpy Problem

They’d brought lightweight Polartec jackets with their supplies, so the Doctor, Percy, Hazel, and Frank bundled up against the freezing rain and walked for a few blocks through the mostly-deserted streets of Portland. There was some bicycle traffic and a few homeless men shuttled in doorways, but the majority of the Portlanders seemed to be staying indoors. 

As they made their way down Glisan Street, the Doctor heard a voice yelling: “HA! TAKE THAT, STUPID CHICKENS!” It was then followed by the revving of a small engine and a load of squawking.

Percy looked at Hazel, Frank, and the Doctor. “You think –?” 

“Most likely.” The Doctor agreed.

They ran towards the sounds.

The next block over, they found a large open car park with tree-lined pavement and rows of food trucks facing the streets on all four sides. Some of these trucks were simple white metal boxes on wheels, with awnings and serving counters. Others were painted blue, purple, or polka dotted, with massive benners out front and colourful menu boards and tables.

Behind all these food trucks, an old man in a bathrobe was running around with a weed whacker, screaming at a flock of harpies who were trying to steal food from a picnic table.

“Harpies,” Hazel identified. “Which means –”

“That’s Phineas.” The Doctor said.

The four of them ran across the street and squeezed between a Korean/Brizillian truck and a Chinese egg roll burrito vendor.

Phineas himself was old and mostly bald with scars across his forehead and a rim of stringy white hair. His bathrobe was spattered with ketchup, and he kept stumbling around in fuzzy pink rabbit slippers, swinging his gas-powered weed whacker at the half-dozen or so harpies who were hovering over his picnic table.

He was very clearly completely blind in both eyes, which were milky white. Usually he missed the harpies by a distance, but he was still doing a relatively good job of fending them off.

“Back, dirty chickens!” He bellowed.

These harpies looked malnourished, with sunken in eyes and hollow cheeks. Their bodies were covered in molting feathers, and their wings were tipped with tiny, shriveled hands. They wore ragged burlap sacks for dresses, and as they dove for the food, they seemed more desperate than they were angry. 

_ WHIRRRRR!  _ The old man swung his weed whacker. He grazed one of the harpies’ wings. The harpy yelped in pain and fluttered off, dropping yellow feathers as she flew.

Another harpy circled higher than the rest, she looked younger and smaller than the others. She had vibrant red feathers. She was watching carefully for an opening, and when the old man’s back was turned, she made a mad dive for the table. She grabbed a burrito in her dawed feet, but before she could escape, the blind man swung his weed whacker and smacked her in the back. Hard. She yelped, dropped the burrito, and flew off.

“Oi! Stop it!” The Doctor shouted, making his way towards the man. But the harpies took this the wrong way and when they glanced over at the four new arrivals, they immediately fled. Most of them fluttered away and perched in the trees around the square, staring dejectedly at the picnic table. The red-feathered one flew back unsteadily down Glisan Street and out of sight.

“Ha!” Phineas yelled in triumph and turned off his weed whacker. He grinned vacantly in the Doctor’s direction. “Thank you strangers! Your help is most appreciated.”

“I wasn’t trying to help  _ you _ .” The Doctor bit back.

Percy cleared his throat, giving the Doctor a look that was clearly meant to remind the Time Lord that they did need Phineas’s help.

“I’m Percy Jackson,” Percy said, “This is –”

“Demigods!” The old man said. “I can always smell demigods.”

Hazel frowned. “Do we smell that bad?”

Phineas laughed. “Of course not, my dear. But you’d be surprised how sharp my other senses became once I was blinded. I’m Phineas. And you – wait, don’t tell me –”

He reached for Percy’s face and poked him in the eyes.

“Ow!” Percy complained.

“Son of Neptune!” Phineas exclaimed. “I thought I smelled the ocean on you, Percy Jackson. I’m also a son of Neptune, you know.”

“Hey…yeah. Okay.” Percy rubbed his eyes. 

Phineas then turned to Hazel. “And here…Oh my, the smell of good and deep earth. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. And next to you – the son of Mars, Frank Zhang, but there’s more to your story.”

“Ancient blood,” Frank muttered. “Prince of Pylos. Blah, blah, blah.”

“Periclymenus, exactly! Oh, he was a nice fellow. I loved the Argonauts!”

Frank’s mouth fell open. “W-wait. Perry  _ who?” _

Phineas grinned. “Don’t worry. I know about your family. That story about your great-grandfather? He didn’t  _ really  _ destroy the camp.” He then turned to the Doctor. “And perhaps most interesting of all…Oh!” His face looked perplexed. “I see no name for you.”

The Doctor shrugged – though he was aware the man couldn’t see it. “Then what  _ can  _ you see?”

“Hmmm…” He stroked his chin, perplexed. “A sort of god in your own right – A lord of time. An advisor, a hero, a soldier –”

“I am not a soldier.”

Phineas scoffed. “Whatever floats your boat, doctor-man. Now, what an interesting group. Are you hungry?”

The old man waved his hand at the picnic table. In the nearby trees, the harpies shrieked miserably.

“Look, I’m confused,” Percy said. “We need some information. We were told –”

“– that the harpies were keeping my food away from me,” Phineas finished, “And if you helped me, I’d help you.”

“Something like that.” Percy admitted.

Phineas laughed. “That’s old news. Do I look like I’m missing any meals?”

He patted his large stomach.

“Then why don’t you enlighten us.” The Doctor suggested coldly.

Phineas waved his weed whacker in an expansive gesture. All four of them ducked.

“Things have changed, my friends!” He said. “When I got the gift of prophecy, eons ago, it’s true Jupiter cursed me. He sent the harpies to steal my food. You see, I had a bit of a big mouth. I gave away too many secrets that the gods wanted kept.” He turned to Hazel. “For instance, you’re supposed to be dead. And you –” He turned to Frank. “Your life depends on a burned stick.”

The Doctor frowned, “What do you mean?”

Frank looked as though he’d been hit by a bus.

“And you,” Phineas turned to Percy, “Well now, you don’t even know who you are! I could tell you, of course, but…ha! What fun would that be? And Brigid O’Shaughnessy shot Miles Archer in  _ The Maltese Falcon.  _ And Darth Vader is actually Luke’s father. And the winner of the next Super Bowl will be –”

“The Green Bay Packers,” The Doctor said. “They beat the Pittsburgh Steelers by six points.”

Phineas looked perplexed. “That they do…”

“I didn’t know you watched sports.” Frank murmured. “Didn’t strike me as a…No, wait…I swear, if you say it’s aliens again –”

“Well, in fairness, they were evolved  _ from  _ humans…”

Hazel cleared her throat. “So, Phineas, you talked too much, and the gods cursed you. Why did they stop?”

“Oh, they didn’t!” The old man arched his bushy eyebrows, as though he was shocked himself. “I had to make a deal with the Argonauts. They wanted information too, you see. I told them to kill the harpies, and I’d cooperate. Well, they drove those nasty creatures away, but Iris wouldn’t let them kill the harpies. An outrage! So  _ this  _ time, when my patron brought me back to life –”

“I can only assume this patron is Gaea.” The Doctor said.

Phineas gave a wicked grin. “Why, of course. Who do you think opened the Doors of Death? Hazel here understands, isn’t Gaea your patron too?”

Hazel drew her sword. “I’m not – Gaea is not my patron!”

Phineas looked amused, unconcerned. “Fine, if you want to be  _ noble  _ and stick with the losing side, that’s your business. But Gaea is waking. She’s already rewritten the rules of life and death! I’m alive again, and in exchange for my help – a prophecy here, a prophecy there – I get my fondest wish. The tables have been turned, so to speak. Now I can eat all I want, all day long, and the harpies have to watch and starve.”

He revved his weed whacker, and the harpies wailed in the trees.

“They’re cursed!” The old man said. “They can eat only food from my table, and they can’t leave Portland. Since the Doors of Death are open, they can’t even die. It’s beautiful!”

_ “Beautiful?”  _ The Doctor shouted, “It’s cruel!”

“They’re monsters!” Phineas said. “Those feather-brained demons tormented me for years!”

“It wasn’t their fault! They only did what Jupiter ordered!”

“Oh, I’m mad at Jupiter too,” Phineas agreed. “In no time, Gaea will see that the gods are properly punished. Horrible job they’ve done, ruling the world. But for now, I’m enjoying Portland. The mortals take no notice of me. They think I’m just a crazy old man shooing away pigeons!”

“You’re horrible!” Frank shouted.

“You belong in the Fields of Punishment!” Hazel added.

Phineas smeared. “One dead person to another, girlie? I wouldn’t be talking. You started this whole thing! If it weren’t for you, Alcyoneus wouldn’t be alive!”

Hazel stumbled back.

“Hazel?” Frank asked, his eyes widening. “What’s he talking about?”

“Ha!” Phineas said. “You’ll find out soon enough, Frank Zhang. Then we’ll see if you’re still sweet on your girlfriend. But that’s not what you’re here about, is it? You want to find Thanatos. He’s being kept at Alcyoneus’s lair. I can tell you where that is. Of course I can. But you’ll have to do me a favour.”

“What could you possibly want?” The Doctor demanded.

“What? We’re not seriously thinking of helping him?” Hazel demanded. “He’s working for the enemy. We should send him back to the Underworld!” Her grip tightened on her sword.

“You could try.” Phineas smiled. “But I doubt I’d stay dead very long. You see, Gaea has shown me the easy way back. And with Thanatos in chains, there’s no one to keep me down! Besides, if you kill me, you won’t get my secrets.”

The Doctor, Percy, Frank, and Hazel all exchanged a look. 

“Fine.” Percy said. “What’s the favour?”

Phineas licked his lips greedily. “There’s one harpy who’s quicker than the rest.”

“The red one,” Percy guessed.

“I’m blind! I don’t know the colours!” The old man groused. “At any rate, she’s the only one I have trouble with. She’s wily, that one. Always does her own thing, never roosts with the others. She gave me these.”

He pointed at the scars on his forehead.

“Capture that harpy,” he said. “Bring her to me. I want her tied up where I can keep an eye on her…ah, so to speak. Harpies hate being tied up. It causes them extreme pain. Yes, I’ll enjoy that. Maybe I’ll even feed her so that she lasts longer.”

“No.” The Doctor said firmly.

“Why don’t you talk among yourselves. I’m sure your friends will change your mind, because without my help, your quest will fail, and everyone you love in the world will die. Now, off with you! Bring me a harpy!”

“That man…” Hazel smacked the side of a bench. “He needs to die.  _ Again _ .”

It was difficult to tell in the rain, but it looked as though Hazel was blinking back tears.

“You’re not like him,” The Doctor said finally.

Hazel shook her head. “You don’t know the whole story. I should have been sent to Punishment. I – I’m just as bad –”

“Hazel,” The Doctor said firmly, “Take it from someone who – who knows. You’re really not.”

“How do you know?” Hazel asked quietly.

The Doctor hesitated. “I don’t know…”

“Frank slung his spear off his back and gripped it uneasily. “I could intimidate that old man,” He offered. “Maybe scare him –”

“No, he won’t be afraid of death…” The Doctor murmured. Then, “I’ve got an idea.” 

He confidently strode off towards the table, snatching a few things from the picnic table – a covered bowl of Thai noodles in cheese sauce and a tubular pastry that looked to be some sort of strange combination of a burrito and a cinnamon roll. 

“You’re going to use that as bait?” Hazel asked.

“Not as bait, but a peace offering.” The Doctor clarified. “Just try to keep the other harpies from taking it. Allons-y!” 

The Time Lord uncovered the noodles and unwrapped the burrito. Fragrant steam wafted into the air. They walked down the street, Hazel and Frank with their weapons out. The harpies fluttered after them, perching on trees, mailboxes, and flagpoles, following the scent of food.

Finally, he spotted her, circling above a stretch of parkland that ran for several blocks between rows of old stone buildings. Paths stretched through the park under massive maple and elm trees, past sculptures and playgrounds and shady beaches. They sat down beneath a bronze sculpture of an elephant.

“Looks like Hannibal,” Hazel said.

“Except it’s Chinese,” Frank said. “My grandmother has one of those.” He flinched. “I mean, hers isn’t twelve feet tall. But she imports stuff…from China. We’re Chinese.”

The Doctor lifted the Thai noodles and fanned the smell upwards. The red harpy circled lower.

“I won’t hurt you,” The Time Lord promised. “I just want to talk to you, all right? You can eat and I can ask you some questions?”

The harpy streaked down and landed on the elephant statue. She was painfully thin, her feathery legs small and fragile-looking. Her cheeks were sunken in and she moved in jerky, bird-like twitches, her brown eyes darting restlessly. Her fingers clawed at her plumage, her earlobes, and her shaggy red hair.

“Cheese,” She muttered, looking sideways. “Ella doesn’t like cheese.”

“Ella?” Percy asked. “Your name is Ella?”

“Ella. Aella. ‘Harpy.’ In English. In Latin. Ella doesn’t like cheese.” She said it all without taking a breath or making eye contact. Her hands snatched at her hair, her burlap dress, the raindrops, anything and everything that moved.

She then lunged, snatching the cinnamon burrito, she shot up to the top of the elephant again. 

Hazel raised her eyebrows. “She’s fast.”

“And  _ heavily  _ caffeinated,” Frank guessed.

Ella sniffed the burrito. She nibbled at the edge and shuddered from head to toe, cawing. “Cinnamon is good,” She pronounced. “Good for harpies. Yum.”

She began to eat, but the bigger harpies swooped down, beginning to pummel Ella with their wings, snatching at the burrito. The big yellow harpy was the one who managed to grab the burrito and the entire flock scattered, leaving Ella cowering and shivering atop the elephant.

The Doctor approached slowly, “I’m so sorry,” He said.

Ella poked her head out of her wings, she was trembling, and with her shoulders hunched, the Doctor could see the bleeding gash on her back where Phineas had hit her with the weed whacker. She picked at her feathers, pulling out tufts of plumage. “S-small Ella,” She stuttered angrily. “Weak Ella. No cinnamon for Ella. Only cheese.”

“I’ll get you something else,” The Doctor promised, setting down the Thai noodles. 

“Ella,” Percy tried, “We want to be your friends. We can get you more food, but –”

_ “Friends,”  _ Ella said. “Ten seasons. 1994 to 2004.” She glanced sideways at Percy, then looked in the air and started reciting to the clouds, ‘A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds.’ Sixteen. You’re sixteen. Page sixteen,  _ Mastering the Art of French Cooking.  _ Ingredients: Bacon, Butter.”

The Doctor perked up, a spark of memory. 

“Ella, what was that you just said?”

“Bacon.” She caught a raindrop from the air. “Butter.”

“No, no, the other part,” The Doctor said hurriedly, “‘A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds.’”

“‘And see the world in endless sleep,’” Percy suddenly murmured.

“‘The hero’s soul, cursed blade shall reap,’” The Doctor went on.

“‘A single choice shall end his days.’”

“‘Olympus to preserve or raze.’” The Doctor finished.

“How do you both know…whatever that is?” Hazel asked.

“It’s – it’s a prophecy…” Percy said quietly, deep in thought. “I don’t know how I know, it’s just – just there, you know?”

“Uh, no, we don’t know.” Frank said.

“Maybe Phineas knows something.” Hazel suggested.

At the name ‘Phineas,’ Ella squawked in terror and flew away.

“Wait!” Hazel called. “I didn’t mean – Oh, gods, I’m stupid.”

“It’s all right.” Frank pointed. “Look.”

Ella wasn’t moving as quickly now. She flapped her way to the top of a three-story red brick building and scuttled out of sight over the roof. A single red feather fluttered down to the street below.

“You think that’s her nest?” Frank squinted at the sign on the building. “Multnomah County Library?”

“It’s worth a try,” The Doctor shrugged, making his way across the street. 

Fortunately, the library was open, so the Doctor, Hazel, Frank, and Percy made their way in. 

Then, Percy froze.

“Percy?” The Doctor asked slowly, “Percy, what’s the matter?”

“Are you all right?” Frank asked.

“I’m – I’m all right,” Percy murmured, rather unconvincingly. “Just got dizzy for a sec. Let’s find a way to the roof.”

It took them a while, but finally they managed to find a staircase with roof access. At the top was a door with a handle alarm, but someone had propped it open with a copy of  _ War and Peace. _

Outside, Ella was huddled in a nest of books under a makeshift cardboard shelter.

The Doctor approached slowly, Hazel, Frank, and Percy right behind him, but Ella paid them no mind. She picked at her feathers and muttered under her breath.

Once he got within about a meter, he knelt down. “Hey, we didn’t mean to scare you, Ella.”

Percy awkwardly pulled out a piece of jerky as an offering. Ella lunged, snatching it immediately, then huddled back in her nest. She sniffed it, then sighed and tossed it away. “N-not from his table. Ella cannot eat. Sad. Jerky would be good for harpies.”

“Oh, right,” Percy said. “That's part of the curse. You can only eat his food.”

“There has to be a way,” Hazel said.

“Photosynthesis,” Ella muttered. “‘Noun. Biology. The synthesis of complex organic materials.’ ‘It was the best of times, it was the worst of times; it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness…’”

“‘…It was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of light, it was the season of darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair.’” The Doctor finished the quote curiously. Then, seeing the looks from the others quickly explained, “ _ A Tale of Two Cities _ , Charles Dickens. Met him a while back…brilliant, if somewhat disappointing…”

_ “Farmer’s Almanac 1965,”  _ Ella said. “Start breeding animals, January twenty-sixth.”

“Ella,” The Doctor said, “You’ve read all these books, haven’t you?”

She blinked. “More. More downstairs. Words. Words calm Ella down. Words, words, words.”

Percy experimentally picked up a random book. It was a tattered copy of  _ A History of Horse racing.  _ “Ella, do you remember them, um, third paragraph on page sixty-two –”

“Secretariat,” Ella said instantly, “Favoured three to two in the 1973 Kentucky Derby, finished at starting track record of one fifty-nine and two fifths.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as Percy closed the book, his hands shaking. “Word for word.”

“That’s amazing,” Hazel said. 

“She’s a genius chicken,” Frank agreed.

“You’re brilliant, Ella,” The Doctor said, “You really are, and we’re going to find a way to break the curse, okay?”

“It’s impossible,” She said. “Recorded in English by Perry Como, 1970.”

“Nothing’s impossible,” Percy said. “Now, look, I’m going to say his name. You don’t have to run away. We’re going to save you from the curse. We just need to figure out a way to beat…Phineas.”

They waited for her to bolt, but she just shook her head vigorously. “N-n-no! No Phineas. Ella is quick. Too quick for him. B-but he wants to ch-chain Ella. He hurts Ella.”

She tried to reach the gash on her back.

“Frank, have you any first-aid supplies?”

“On it.” Frank brought out a thermos full of nectar and explained it’s healing properties to ella. When he scooted closer, she recoiled and began to shriek.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” The Doctor promised, taking the thermos from Frank. “Can I do it? Would you be okay with me doing it?”

Ella nodded silently, allowing for the Doctor to get close and pour some nectar on her back, allowing for the wound to close.

“Phineas is bad,” Ella insisted once he’d finished. “And weed whackers. And cheese.”

“I know,” The Doctor said soothingly. “We won’t let him hurt you again. But by any chance, have you a clue about any way we can trick him?”

“N-no,” Ella said. “Tricks are for kids.  _ 50 Tricks to Teach Your Dog,  _ by Sophie Collins, call number six-three-six –”

“Okay, Ella,” Hazel spoke up, “But does Phineas have any weaknesses?”

“Blind. He’s blind.”

Frank rolled his eyes, but Hazel continued patiently, “Right. Besides that?”

“Chance,” She said. “Games of chance. Two to one. Bad odds. Call or fold.”

“He’s a gambler?” The Doctor said.

“Phineas s-sees big things.” Ella went on. “Prophecies, Fates, god stuff. Not small stuff. Random. Exciting. And he is blind.”

Frank rubbed his chin. “Any idea what she means?”

“I know exactly what she means.” The Doctor said. “Phineas can see the future, he has thousands of important events in his head, but the small things, the details, he just doesn’t know them. How could he? You little human brains, your heads would explode. He wouldn’t be able to see a game of chance. That makes gambling exciting for him. If we can tempt him into making a bet…”

Hazel nodded. “You mean, if he loses, he has to tell us where Thanatos is. But what do we have to wager? What kind of game do we play?”

“Something simple, with high stakes. Two choices. The prize has to be something Phineas wants. Not Ella, there’s no way –”

“Sight,” Ella muttered. “Sight is good for blind man.”

“Healing…nope, nope. Gaea won’t do that for Phineas. Gaea keeps Phineas b-blind, dependent on Gaea. Yep.”

Percy and Frank exchanged a look. “Gorgon’s blood.” They said simultaneously.

“What?” Hazel asked.

Frank brought out two ceramic vials. “Ella’s genius,” He said. “Unless we die.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Percy promised. “I’ve got a plan.”


	18. A Tedious Gamble

Phineas was exactly where they’d left him. Right in the middle of the food truck parking bay. He sat on his picnic bench with his bunny slippers propped up, eating a plate of greasy shish kebab. His weed whacker was at his side. His bathrobe was smeared with barbecue sauce.

“Welcome back!” He called cheerfully. “I hear the flutter of nervous little wings. You brought me my harpy?”

“She’s here,” The Doctor bit angry, “But she’s not yours.”

Phineas sucked the grease from his fingers, his milky eyes fixed on a point, just above the Doctor’s head. “I see…Well, actually, I’m blind, so I don’t see. Have you come to kill me, then? If so, good luck completing your quest.”

“I’m not going to kill you.” The Doctor said, “I’ve come to gamble.”

The man’s mouth twitched. He placed down his shishkebab and leaned towards the Doctor. “A gamble…how interesting. Information in exchange for the harpy? Winner take all?”

“No.” The Doctor said coldly. “She’s not a part of the deal.”

Phineas laughed. “Really? Perhaps you don’t understand her value.”

“She’s a person!” Percy said. “She isn’t for sale.”

“Oh, please! You’re from the Roman camp, aren’t you? Rome was  _ built  _ on slavery. Don’t get all high and mighty with me. Besides, she isn’t even human. She’s a monster. A wind spirit. A minion of Jupiter.”

“And  _ you, _ ” The Doctor growled, “Are a pathetic, narcissistic, human who would be long dead if not for Gaea. If you are a seer, then you know exactly who I am and what I’m capable of.”

“Oh, old man, I know you won’t kill me.” Phineas laughed.

“That’s true,” The Doctor said, “I’ll do so much worse.”

“I can smell the testosterone from here.” Hazel muttered. 

Percy pulled out the two ceramic vials. “We have a different wager. We’ve got two flasks of gorgon’s blood. One kills, one heals. They’re identical, not even we know which is which. If you choose right, it could cure your blindness.”

Phineas held out his hands eagerly. “Let me feel them. Let me smell them.”

“Not so fast,” Percy said. “First you agree to the terms.”

“Terms…” Phineas was breathing slowly, “Prophecy  _ and  _ sight…I’d be unstoppable. I could  _ own  _ this city. I’d build my palace here, surrounded by food trucks. I could capture that harpy myself.”

“N-noo,” Ella said nervously. “Nope, nope, nope.”

A cruel laugh came from Phineas’s lips. “Very well, demigod, what are your terms?”

“You get to choose a vial,” Percy said. “No uncorking, no sniffing before you decide.”

“That’s not fair! I’m blind.”

“And we don’t have your sense of smell.” Percy countered, “You can hold the vials, and I’ll swear on the River Styx that they look identical. They’re exactly what I told you: gorgon’s blood. One vial from the left side of the monster, one from the right. And I swear that none of us knows which is which.”

Percy looked at Hazel. “Uh, you’re our Underworld expert. With all this weird stuff going on with Death, is an oath on the River Styx still binding?”

“Yes,” She said, without hesitation. “To break such a vow…Well, just don’t do it. There are worse things than death.”

Phineas stroked his beard. “So I choose which vial to drink. You have to drink the other one. We swear to drink at the same time.”

“Right,” Percy said.

“The loser dies, obviously,” Phieas said. “That kind of poison would probably keep even  _ me  _ from coming back to life…for a long time, at least. My essence would be scattered and degraded. So I’m risking quite a lot.” 

“But if you win, you get everything,” Percy said. “If I die, my friends will swear to leave you in peace and not take revenge. You’d have your sight back, which even Gaea won’t give you.”

Phineas’s expression soured. “If I lose,” he said, “I’ll be dead, unable to give you information. How does that help you?”

“You write down the location of Alcyoneus’s lair ahead of time,” Percy said. “Keep it to yourself, but swear on the River Styx it’s specific and accurate. You also have to swear that if you lose and die, the harpies will be released from their curse.”

“Those are high stakes,” Phineas grumbled. “You face death, Percy Jackson. Wouldn’t it be simpler just to hand over the harpy?”

“Not an option.”

Phineas smiled slowly. “So you  _ are  _ starting to understand her worth. Once I have my sight, I’ll capture her myself, you know. Whoever controls that harpy…well, I was king once. This gamble could make me a king again.”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” Percy said. “Do we have a deal?”

Phineas tapped his nose thoughtfully. “I can’t foresee the outcome. Annoying how that works. A completely unexpected gamble…it makes the future cloudy. I will accept, on one condition,” He said.

“And what condition is that?” Percy asked.

“The Doctor drinks the other vial.”

That was a surprise. 

“Give us a moment to discuss?” Percy asked.

“By all means.” Phineas grinned.

The four heroes huddled together. “We were counting on it being Percy,” Hazel whispered. 

“I can do it,” The Doctor murmured. “Gaea…She needs me for something.”

“How do you know?” Frank asked.

“I just do, it’s a feeling.” The Doctor said. “You’ve got to trust me.”

There was a hesitation amongst the group.

“I trust you.” Percy said finally.

“Me too.” Frank nodded.

“And me,” Hazel said, “But if you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

The Doctor smiled and returned to where Phineas was standing.

“I accept, but may I ask why?”

Phineas grinned. “Gaea will be pleased if I am the one who kills you.”

“So you accept the terms?”

“I swear on the River Styx to abide by the terms, just as you have described them. Frank Zhang, you’re the descendant of an Argonaut. I trust your word. If I win, do you and your friends, Hazel and Percy, swear to leave me in peace and not seek revenge?”

Frank’s hands were clenched tightly over his spear. “I swear it on the River Styx.” He grumbled.

“I also swear.” Hazel said.

“And I swear it, too.” Percy agreed.

“Swear,” Ella muttered. “Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon.”

Phineas laughed. “In that case, find me something to write with. Let’s get started.”

Frank borrowed a napkin and a pen from a food truck and vendor. Phineas scribbled something on the napkin and put it in his bathrobe pocket. “I swear this is the location of Alcyoneus’s lair. Not that you’ll live long enough to read it.”

With one long stroke, the Doctor swept all the food from the picnic table. Phineas sat on one side, the Doctor on the other.

Phineas held out his hands. “Let me feel the vials.”

The Doctor handed over the vials. He sent out his thoughts into the ground beneath him and hoped she was listening.

_ I’m calling your bluff, Gaea. You need me for  _ something _. I know you do. Think long and hard, who do you need more? Who’s more valuable to you? Him, or me? You know the power I hold. Tell me, are you really willing to throw that all away? _

Phineas compared the weight of the two vials, running his fingers along the ceramic surfaces. He then set them both on the table, resting one hand lightly on each. A tremor passed through the ground. Ella cawed nervously.

The vial on the left seemed to shake slightly more than the right.

Phineas grinned wickedly. He closed his fingers around the left-hand vial. “You were a fool, Time Lord. I choose this one. Now we drink.”

The Doctor took the vial on the right.

“And so we drink.”

They both uncorked their vials and drank.

Immediately, the Doctor doubled over, his throat burning.

“Oh, gods,” Hazel said behind him.

“Nope!” Ella said. “Nope, nope, nope.”

Even through his blurring vision, he could see Phineas, grinning triumphantly, blinking his eyes in anticipation.

“Yes!” He cried. “Any moment now, my sight will return!”

The Doctor could feel the regeneration energy burning in his veins.

“Doctor!” Frank grabbed the Time Lord’s shoulders, “You can’t die!”

“Get back!” The Doctor shouted, “You’ve got to get back!”

Frank hurried back, as did Percy and Hazel, who’d been right beside him.

And then, he felt his vision clear, the energy fade. His breath evened.

At the same moment, Phineas hunched over as though he’d been struck.

“You – you can’t!” The old man wailed. “Gaea, you – you –”

He staggered to his feet and stumbled away from the table, clutching his stomach. “I’m too valuable!”

Steam came out of his mouth. A sickly yellow vapour rose from his ears, his beard, his blind eyes.

“Unfair!” He screamed. “You tricked me!”

He tried to claw the piece of paper out of his robe pocket, but his hands crumbled, his fingers turning to sand.

The Doctor hesitantly stood, he wasn’t cured of anything…the gap in his memory wasn’t filled, but he wasn’t dying anymore.

The blind king wailed in agony as he turned in a circle, steaming and slowly disintegrating until there was nothing but an old stained bathrobe and pair of bunny slippers.

“Those,” Frank said, “are the most disgusting spoils of war  _ ever _ .”

_ A gamble, Time Lord. _ A sleepy whisper of a voice echoed in the Doctor’s head, though it had a hint of grudging admiration.  _ You forced me to choose, and you are more important to my plans than the old seer. But do not press your luck. You are not in the prophecy, and when your death comes, I promise it will be much more painful than gorgon’s blood. _

“Lovely. Thanks.” The Doctor grumbled.

Hazel prodded the robe with her sword. There was nothing underneath – no sign that Phineas was trying to re-form. She looked at the Doctor in awe. “You're totally insane.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.”

“How did you know, though?” Frank asked. “If you’re not in the prophecy, how did you know that she’d not, you know…”

“I didn’t.”

“You said you had a feeling!” Hazel said accusingly.

“Well, I wasn’t about to just give up!”

“What if you’d died!” Hazel shouted. “You almost did!”

“But I didn’t.”

“Oh, gods. You’re just as bad as Percy!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, crouching over the bathrobe and retrieving the old man’s note.

“Hubbard Glacier.” He read.

“I know where that is!” Hazel said, “It’s pretty famous. But we’ve got a long, long way to go.”

“What’s the Hubbard Glacier?” Frank asked.

“It’s the largest tidewater glacier,” The Doctor said, “Actually –”

“I swear, if you say aliens one more time!” Frank warned.

“What, do you want me to lie?” The Doctor asked innocently.

“I hate this. I hate this so much. I swear, next you’ll be telling me that – I dunno – the moon is an egg!"

“Well –”

“Doctor, if you’re done tormenting Frank, I think we should get back to the boat.” Hazel suggested.

“He asked.” The Doctor grumbled.

“Come on,” Percy said, “We’re running out of time.”

The boat sped down the Columbia River. Admittedly, they hadn’t planned on taking Ella with them, but she had acted like the matter was already decided.

The Doctor and Hazel helped the harpy make a nest out of old books and magazines from the library’s recycling bin on the boat. Ella was now comfortably roosting in the stern, nibbling bits of jerky and reciting random lines from Charles Dickens and  _ 50 Tricks to Teach Your Dog. _

Percy knelt in the bow, steering them towards the ocean. Hazel was sitting next to Frank on the center bench, their shoulders touching. The Doctor sat between the three demigods. 

The river widened into the ocean. They turned north and as they sailed, the Doctor could hear Frank telling jokes to Hazel. 

The sky began to darken, the sea turned a rusty red. June 21st was almost over. The Feast of Fortuna was seventy-two hours away.

“It’s okay, Hazel.” Frank said quietly. “My mom used to say you shouldn’t try to carry a problem alone. But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay.”

Hazel let out a sigh. “I’m not supposed to be alive, Frank. I – I came back from the Underworld. I’m…I’m an  _ escapee.  _ I shouldn’t be alive.”

“What – what happened?” Frank asked tenderly. 

“My mom, she summoned Pluto with this spell Hecate found, and they fell in love. Pluto, he granted my mom one wish, and she wished for all the riches of the earth. Pluto, he warned her that the greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows, but my mom, she was just so tired of being poor. So she ignored him and went through with the wish anyway. It became my curse. The jewels, they were cursed. They would cause all the buyers to suffer, and she always blamed Pluto…But she knew. He warned her.”

“I’m so sorry, Hazel.” The Doctor said, but Hazel waved him off.

“We moved to Alaska, where the gods had no power, and Gaea, she began to take over my mom’s mind. When Pluto finally came to protect us, my mom was already gone.

“Gaea forced me to raise Alcyoneus, her eldest son. I would call forth precious metals in the earth on a phantom island, and I nearly finished the job. But – but then I discovered, Gaea needed a human sacrifice for her son to rise up. My mom offered to be the sacrifice to save me, since Gaea promised that I wouldn’t be harmed, so I – I –” She choked, took a breath, then regained her composure, she continued. “I called up all the riches below her and caused, caused this eruption that broke the cavern walls and destroyed the island…and us.”

Hazel dropped her eyes to the floor of the boat, not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

“You sacrificed yourself to stop the giant from waking.” Frank said, taking her hand. “I could never be that brave.”

“It wasn’t bravery,” Hazel murmured. “I let my mother die. I cooperated with Gaea too long. I almost let her win.”

“But you didn’t.” The Doctor said.

“Yeah,” Percy said, “You stood up to a goddess all by yourself. You did the right…” His voice trailed off. “What happened in the Underworld…I mean, after you died? You should’ve gone to Elysium. But if Nico brought you back –”

“I didn’t go to Elysium.” She said. “Please don’t ask…” 

She began to fade, dropping Frank’s hand and looking up at the Doctor. “Help?”

The Doctor touched her hand, just as she was descending. 

The world faded out, and suddenly, they were in the Underworld.

The Doctor and Hazel stood on Charon’s boat, crossing the River Styx. Debris swirled in the dark waters – a deflated birthday balloon, a child’s pacifier, a small plastic cake topper – all the remnants of human lives cut short. Somehow, the Doctor knew he’d been there before.

Hazel looked up at the Doctor, “This is my past.” She was strangely calm. “It’s just an echo, though.”

Charon turned and grinned. “Course you shouldn’t worry,” He said, addressing Hazel as though he couldn’t see Frank at all. “Told you I'd take you across, didn’t I? ‘S all right you don’t have a coin. Wouldn’t be proper, leaving Pluto’s daughter on the wrong side of the river.”

The boat slid onto a dark beach and Hazel led the Doctor to the familiar black gates of Erebos. The spirits parted for them. Cerberus growled in the gloom, but allowed for them to pass. Inside the gates, they walked into a large pavilion and stood before the judges’ bench. Three black-robed figures in golden masks stared down at Hazel.

“They’ll decide my fate,” Hazel explained. “Watch.”

The judges asked her no questions. Already being in Hazel’s head, the Doctor could sense them searching through the young girl’s mind, pulling thoughts from her head and examining them.

“Thwarted Gaea,” the first judge said. “Prevented Alcyones from waking.”

“But she raised the giant in the first place,” the second judge argued. “Guilty of cowardice, weakness.”

“She is young,” said the third judge, “Her mother’s life hung in the balance.”

“My mother,” Hazel said, “Where is she? What is her fate?”

The judges regarded her, their golden masks frozen in smiles. “Your mother…”

The image of an older woman shimmered above the judges. She was frozen in time, hugging Hazel as the cave collapsed, her eyes shut tightly. 

“An interesting question,” the second judge said. “The division of fault.”

“Yes,” said the first drudge. “The child died for a noble cause. She prevented many deaths by delaying the giant’s rise. She had courage to stand against the might of Gaea.”

“But she acted too late,” the third judge said sadly. “She is guilty of aiding and abetting an enemy of the gods.”

“The mother influenced her,” said the first judge. “The child can have Elysium. Eternal Punishment for Marie Levesque.”

“No!” Hazel shouted. “No, please! That’s not fair!”

The judges tilted their heads in unison.

“Beware, Hazel Levesque,” the first judge warned. “Would you take full responsibility? You could lay this guilt on your mother’s soul. That would be reasonable. You were destined for great things. Your mother diverted your path. See what you might have been…”

Another image appeared above the judges. It was Hazel as a young girl, grinning with her hands covered in finger paint. The image aged, Hazel was growing up. Her hair became longer, her eyes sadder. It was her thirteenth birthday, and the girl was riding across the fields on a horse. A boy laughed as he raced after her:  _ What are you running from? I’m not that ugly, am I?  _ She was then in Alaska, trudging down the street in the snow and darkness.

Then, the image aged even more. Hazel was twenty, she looked like the image of her mother, her hair gathered back in braids, her golden eyes flashing with amusement. She was wearing a wedding dress, smiling warmly.

“You lost this life,” the first judge said simply. “Special circumstances. Elysium for you. Punishment for your mother.”

“No,” Hazel said. “No, it wasn’t all her fault. She was misled. She  _ loved  _ me. At the end, she tried to protect me.”

The Doctor stayed silent, watching with fascination. As much as he wanted to interrupt the council, he knew it wouldn’t do any good. This had already happened. He couldn’t change a thing.

Finally, the second judge sighed. “No resolution. Not good enough. Not enough evil.”

“The blame must be divided,” The first judge agreed. “Both souls will be consigned to the Fields of Asphodel. I’m sorry, Hazel Levesque. You could have been a hero.”

She passed through the pavilion, into yellow fields that went on for eternity. She led the Doctor through a crowd of spirits to a grove of black poplar trees.

“You gave up Elysium,” The Doctor said. “That was incredibly strong of you.”

“She didn’t deserve Punishment.”

“No one does.” The Doctor nodded.

Hazel and the Doctor drifted aimlessly throughout the Fields of Asphodel. Spirits around them chattered, lost and confused.

“They don’t remember their past,” Hazel said, gesturing around to the other spirits. “They don’t even remember their names.”

“But you did.” The Doctor said.

Hazel nodded. “Maybe it’s because I’m a child of Puto. But remembering made my afterlife harder. So many times I tried to walk to my father’s palace…” She pointed to a large black castle in the distance. “I could never reach it. I can’t leave the Fields of Asphodel.”

“What about your mother?” The Doctor asked. “Did you ever see her again?”

Hazel shook her head miserably. “She wouldn’t know me, even if I could find her. These spirits…it’s like an eternal dream for them, an endless trance. This is the best I could do for her.”

They sat together beneath a black poplar tree, listening to the screams from the Fields of Punishment. In the distance, under the artificial sunlight of Elysium, the Isles of the Blest glittered. White sails cut across the water and the souls of great heroes basked on the beaches in perpetual bliss.

“You deserved to be in Elysium.” The Doctor said. 

“This is just an echo,” Hazel said. “We’ll wake up. It only  _ seems  _ like forever.”

“That’s not what I mean, Hazel,” The Doctor said. “You were a hero. You did what you could. It wasn’t your fault.”

“My mom is dead because of me.” Hazel snapped. “Don’t pretend to know how that feels because you don’t.”

The Doctor was silent for a long time. 

Finally, he looked at Hazel with cold sad eyes. “You know nothing about me.”

Neither spoke until Nico finally arrived, standing over them in his black overcoat, his sword at his side. He locked eyes with Hazel knowingly.

“You’re different,” he said. “A child of Pluto. You remember your past.”

“Yes,” Hazel said. “And you’re alive.”

Nico studied her carefully. “I’m Nico di Angelo,” he said. “I came looking for my sister. Death has gone missing, so I thought…I thought I could bring her back and no one would notice.”

“Back to life?” Hazel asked. “Is that possible?”

“It should have been.” Nico sighed. “But she’s gone. She chose to be reborn into a new life. I’m too late.”

“I’m sorry.”

He held out his hand. “You’re my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me.”


	19. The Amazons of Amazon

“Doctor, Hazel.” Percy was shaking the Doctor’s shoulder. “Wake up. We’ve reached Seattle.”

The Doctor opened his eyes.

“Were you in her blackout?” Percy asked.

“Sort of,” The Doctor admitted. “How did you know I could do that?”

“Oh…um…I just sort of assumed that’s a thing you could do.”

“Wait, does this mean you’re both going to black out from now on?” Frank asked nervously.

“Nope,” Ella said. “Nope, nope, nope. No more blackouts. More books for Ella. Books in Seattle.”

The Doctor examined his surroundings. They were sailing through a large bay, Percy steering them towards the downtown docks. As they got closer, Ella scratched nervously at her nest of books.

“Um…why are we stopping here?” Hazel asked.

The Doctor slid the silver ring from his pocket. “Reyna’s got a sister here. She wanted us to find her and show her this.”

“Reyna has a  _ sister?” _ Frank asked, sounding terrified. 

“Apparently Reyna thinks her sister could send help for the camp.” Percy said, nodding.

“Amazons,” Ella muttered. “Amazon country. Hmm. Ella will find libraries indeed. Doesn’t like Amazons. Fierce. Shields. Swords. Pointy. Ouch.”

Frank reached nervously for his spear. “Amazons? Like…female warriors.”

“That would make sense,” Hazel said. “If Reyna’s sister is also a daughter of Bellona, I can see why she’d join the Amazons. But…is it safe for us to be here?”

“Nope, nope, nope,” Ella said. “Get books instead. No Amazons.”

“We promised Reyna,” Percy said, “We have to try. Besides, the  _ Pax  _ isn’t doing too great. I’ve been pushing it pretty hard.”

The Doctor, Hazel, and Frank glanced down. Water was leaking betwixt the floorboards.

“Oh.” Hazel murmured.

“Yeah,” Percy agreed. “We’ll either need to fix it or find a new boat. I’m pretty much holding it together with my willpower at this point.”

“Hey, Ella,” The Doctor said, “Have you any idea where we can find the Amazons?”

“And um…” Frank said nervously, “They don’t, like, kill men on sight, do they?”

Ella glanced at the downtown docks, getting nearer by the moment. “Ella will find friends later. Ella will fly away now.”

Ella took off. 

“Well…” Frank said, picking up one of her feathers from the air. “That’s encouraging.”

“They won’t kill us – not on sight. Probably.” The Doctor said. 

_ “Probably?” _

They docked at the wharf. They barely had time to unload their supplies before the  _ Pax  _ shuddered and broke into pieces. Most of it sank, leaving only a board with a painted eye and another with the letter  _ P  _ bobbing in the waves.

“Guess we’re not fixing it,” Hazel said. “What now?”

“Now we’ve just got to find the Amazons.” The Doctor grinned. “Allons-y!”

The four of them explored for the next few hours. They ended up buying some salted caramel chocolates, some unreasonably strong coffee, as well as a few grilled salmon sandwiches. Once, they even saw Ella zooming between high-rise towers, a large book clutched in each foot. But they found no Amazons.

Finally, they wandered south of downtown and into a plaza surrounded by smaller glass and brick buildings. The Doctor glanced around suspiciously. “We’re being watched.”

“How can you tell?” Frank asked. 

“There!” Hazel suddenly announced, pointing to an office building on their left.

Etched on the glass door of this building, was the single word: AMAZON.

“Oh,” Frank said. “Uh, no, Hazel. That’s a modern thing. They’re a company, right? They sell stuff on the Internet. They’re not actually Amazons.”

“Unless…” Percy said, making his way over.

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” The Doctor nodded, following.

“Might as well.” Hazel rolled her eyes.

“Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that’s happened so far.” Frank sighed.

The lobby had glass walls, a glossy black floor, and a few token plants. Against the back wall, a black stone staircase led up and down. In the middle of the room stood a young woman in a black pantsuit. She had long auburn hair and an earpiece, along with a nametag that read  _ Kinzie.  _ Her smile was friendly enough, but her eyes were cold and serious. 

Kinzie nodded at Hazel, ignoring the boys. “May I help you?”

“Um…I hope so,” Hazel said. “We’re looking for Amazons.”

Kinzie glanced at Hazel’s sword, then Frank’s spear.

“This is the main campus for Amazon,” She said cautiously. “Did you have an appointment with someone, or –”

“Hylla,” The Doctor said. “We’re looking for –”

Kinzie moved like lightning, kicking Frank in the chest and sending him flying backwards across the lobby, pulling a sword from thin air sweeping her feet beneath Percy’s sending him crashing to the ground, and then shoved the Doctor into the wall, pressing the point of the blade beneath his chin.

Hazel was reaching for her sword, but a dozen more girls in black flooded up the staircase, swords in hand, surrounding them.

Kinzie glared down at the Doctor. “First rule: Males don’t speak without permission. Second rule, trespassing on our territory is punishable by death. You’ll meet Queen Hylla, all right. She’ll be the one deciding your fate.”

The Doctor grimaced, rubbing the part of his chest that Kinzie had shoved. “Rude.” 

The Amazons confiscated Hazel, Percy, and Frank’s weapons as well as the Doctor’s Sonic Screwdriver, then marched the four of them down sixty flights of stairs, finally emerging in a cavern. Stark fluorescent lights glowed along the rock ceiling. Conveyor belts wound through the room carrying boxes in every direction. Aisles of metal shelves stacked high with crates and merchandise stretched across the entire cavern. Cranes hummed and robotic arms whirred, folding cardboard boxes, packing shipments, and taking things on and off the belts. Some of the shelves were so tall they were only accessible by ladders and catwalks, which ran across the ceiling.

The only humans that the Doctor could see were some black-suited security women patrolling the catwalks and some men in orange jumpsuits, driving forklifts through the aisles and delivering more pallets of boxes. These men wore iron collars around their necks.

“You keep  _ slaves?”  _ Hazel asked incredulously.

“The men?” Kinzie snorted. “They’re not slaves. They just know their place. Now, move.”

They walked all the way to the other end of the warehouse where Kinzie opened a large set of double doors and led them into another cavern, just as big as the first.

“The  _ Underworld  _ isn’t this big,” Hazel complained as they walked.

Kinzie smiled smugly. “You admire our base of operations? Yes, our distribution system is worldwide. It took many years and most of our fortune to build. Now, finally, we’re turning a profit. The mortals don’t realize they are funding the Amazon kingdom. Soon, we’ll be richer than any mortal nation. Then – when the weak mortals depend on us for everything – the revolution will begin!”

“What are you going to do?” Frank grumbled. “Cancel free shipping?”

The Doctor stifled a laugh.

A guard slammed the hilt of her sword into Frank’s gut. 

“You’ll learn respect,” Kinzie said. “It’s males like you who have ruined the mortal world. They only harmonious society is one run by women. We are stronger, wiser –”

“More humble,” Percy said. The guards tried to hit him, but Percy ducked.

“Stop it!” Hazel said. Surprisingly, the guards listened. “Hylla is going to judge us, right? So take us to her. We’re wasting time.”

Kinzie nodded. “Perhaps you’re right. We have more important problems. And time…time is definitely an issue.”

“What –” The Doctor began.

“What do you mean?” Hazel said hurriedly, cutting the Doctor off, shooting him a look.

A guard grunted. “We could take them straight to Otrera. Might win her favour that way.”

“No!” Kinzie snarled. “I’d sooner wear an iron collar and drive a forklift. Hylla is queen.”

“Until tonight,” Another guard muttered. Kinzie gripped her sword. For a moment, the Doctor thought the Amazons may begin fighting amongst themselves, but Kinzie seemed to get her anger under control. 

“Enough,” She said. “Let’s go.”

They crossed a lane of forklift traffic, navigated a maze of conveyor belts, and ducked beneath a row of robotic arms that were packing up boxes.

Finally, they entered a smaller cavern that looked to be a combination of a loading zone and a throne room. The walls were lined with metal shelves six stories high, decorated with war banners, painted shields, and the stuffed heads of dragons, hydras, giant lions, and wild boars. Standing guard along either side were dozens of forklifts modified for war. An iron-collared male drove each machine, but an Amazon warrior stood on a platform in the back, manning a massive mounted crossbow. The prongs of each forklift had been sharpened into oversized sword blades.

The shelves in this room were stacked with cages containing live animals; black mastiffs, giant eagles, a gryphon, and a massive red ant. 

A forklift zipped into the room, picking up a cage with a lovely white pegasus and sped away whilst the creature whinnied in protest.

“What are you doing with him?” The Doctor demanded.

Kinzie frowned. “The pegasus? It’ll be fine. Someone must’ve ordered it. The shipping and handling charges are steep, but –”

“You can  _ buy  _ a pegasus online?” Percy asked.

Kinzie glared at him. “Obviously  _ you  _ can’t, male. But Amazons can. We have followers all over the world. They need supplies. This way.”

At the end of the warehouse was a dais constructed of pallets of books. There were stacks of vampire novels, walls of James Patterson thrillers, and a throne made of hundreds of copies of  _ The Five Habits of Highly Aggressive Women. _

At the base of the steps, several Amazons in camouflage were having a heated argument whilst a young woman – presumably Queen Hylla – watched and listened from her throne.

Queen Hylla looked to be in her twenties, lithe and lean. She wore a black leather jumpsuit and black boots. She had no crown, but around her waist was a girdle made of interlocking gold links. She looked and a shocking amount like Reyna – a little older, but with the same long black hair, dark eyes, and hard expression. She looked like she was trying to decide which of the Amazons before her most deserved a painful death.

Kinzie took one look at the argument and grunted with distaste. “Otrera’s agents, spreading their lies?”

“What kind of lies?” The Doctor asked.

Then, Hazel stopped so abruptly, the guards behind her stumbled. The Doctor looked up to see a most beautiful steed. He was majestic and powerful with a honey-coloured coat and a black mane. His fierce brown eyes regarded Hazel impatiently.

“It’s him.” Hazel murmured.

“It’s who?” The Doctor asked.

Kinzie scowled in annoyance, but when she saw where Hazel was looking, her expression softened. “Ah, yes. Beautiful, isn’t he?”

“Is he…” Hazel said, her voice wavering. “Is he for sale?”

The guards all laughed.

“That’s Arion,” Kinzie said patiently, sounding as though she quite understood Hazel’s fascination. “He’s a royal treasure of the Amazons – to be claimed only by our most courageous warrior, if you believe the prophecy.”

“What’s the prophecy?” The Doctor inquired.

“Does the male  _ ever  _ stop asking questions?” One of the guards grumbled.

“What  _ is  _ the prophecy?” Hazel asked, hoping that perhaps they’d tell her instead.

Kinzie’s expression became pained, almost embarrassed. “Never mind. But no, he’s not for sale.”

“Then why is he in a cage?” Hazel asked.

Kinzie grimaced. “Because…he is difficult.”

As if on cue, Arion slammed his head against the cage. The metal bars shuddered, and the guards retreated nervously. 

“Just asking.” Hazel said quietly, but the Doctor could hear the desperation in her voice. “Let’s see the queen.”

The argument at the front of the room grew louder as they neared it. Finally, the queen appeared to notice the new group approaching.

“Enough!” She snapped.

The arguing Amazons fell silent. The queen waved them aside and beckoned Kinzie forth.

Kinzie shoved Hazel, the Doctor, Frank, and Percy towards the throne. “My queen, these demigods –”

The queen shot to her feet. “You!”

She glared at the Doctor and Percy with a murderous rage.

The Doctor’s eyes suddenly lit up. “You…Circe’s island…You had a clipboard? We were in the Sea of Monsters…”

“The Sea of Monsters?” Percy murmured, as though it sounded familiar.

“You worked for Circe…” The Doctor murmured.

Hylla bared her teeth. “Are you telling me you’ve  _ both  _ had amnesia? You know, I might actually believe you. Why else would you be stupid enough to come here?”

“We’ve come in peace,” Hazel insisted. “What did they do?”

“Peace?” The queen raised her eyebrows. “What did they  _ do? _ These  _ males  _ destroyed Circe’s school of magic!”

“Guinea pigs!” Percy suddenly shouted. “I was a guinea pig!”

_ “What?”  _ Frank stared incredulously at him. “I’m definitely missing something.”

“No excuses!” Hylla said. “Circe was a wise and generous employer. I had room and board, a good health plan, dental, pet leopards, free potions – everything! And  _ these  _ two and their friend, the blonde –”

“Annabeth,” Percy tapped his forehead impatiently. “Annabeth, she was there.”

“You released our captives – Blackbeard and his pirates.” Hylla turned to Hazel. “Have you even been kidnapped by pirates?”

“I have.” The Doctor said.

“Silence!” Hylla snapped. “It isn’t fun. They burned our spa to the ground. My sister and I were their prisoners for months. Fortunately, we were daughters of Bellona. We learned to fight quickly. If we hadn’t…” She shuddered. “Well, the pirates learned to respect us. Eventually we made our way to California where we –” She hesitated, the memory was clearly painful. “Where my sister and I parted ways.”

She stepped towards the Doctor until they were nose-to-nose. She ran her dagger beneath his chin. “Of course, I survived and prospered. I have risen to be queen of the Amazons. So perhaps I should thank the two of you.”

“You’re welcome.” Percy said.

Hylla switched over to Percy, pressing her knife to his neck.

“Hylla, your sister sent us.” The Doctor said calmly.

Hylla looked up as the Doctor held up the silver ring. 

She lowered her knife.

The colour drained from her face.

“Explain this,” She glared at Hazel. “Quickly.”

Hazel quickly explained the situation at Camp Jupiter. She told the Amazons about Reyna being their praetor, and the army of monsters they saw marching south. She then explained their quest to free Thanatos in Alaska.

As Hazel spoke, another group of Amazons entered the room, one much taller and older than the rest. She had plaited silver hair and fine silk robes. The other Amazons made way for her. 

“So we need your help,” Hazel said with finality,  _ “Reyna  _ needs your help.”

Hylla snatched the ring from the Doctor’s hand. “Reyna…that foolish girl –”

“Well!” The older woman interrupted. “Romans need our help?” She laughed, the Amazons around her joining in. “How many times did we battle the Romans in my day?” She asked. “How many times have they killed our sisters in battle? When I was queen –”

“Otrera,” Hylla interrupted. “You are here as a guest. You are  _ not  _ queen anymore.”

Otrera spread her hands and made a mocking bow. “As you say – at least, until tonight. But I speak the truth,  _ Queen  _ Hylla.” She said the word sourly. “I’ve been brought back by the Earth Mother herself! I bring tidings of a new war. Why should Amazons follow Jupiter, that foolish king of Olympus, when we can follow a  _ queen?  _ When I take command –”

_ “If  _ you take command,” Hyla said. “But for now, I am queen. My word is law.”

“I see.” Otrera looked at the assembled Amazons who stood frozen still. “Have we become so weak that we listen to  _ male  _ demigods? Will you spare the life of these males, even though they once destroyed your home? Perhaps you’ll let them destroy your  _ new  _ home, too!”

The Amazons looked back and forth between Hylla and Otrera, watching for any sign of weakness.

“I will pass judgment,” Hylla said icily, “once I have all the facts. That is how  _ I  _ rule – by reason, not fear. First, I will talk with this one.” She jabbed a finger towards Hazel. “It is my duty to hear out a female warrior before I sentence her and her allies to death. That is the Amazon way. Or have your years in the Underworld muddled your memory, Otrera?”

The older woman sneered, but didn’t bother try to argue.

Hylla turned to Kinzie. “Take these males to the holding cells. The rest of you, leave us.”

Otrera raised her hand to the crowd. “As our  _ queen  _ commands. But any of you who would like to hear more about Gaea and our glorious future with her, come with me!”

Just about half the Amazons followed her from the room. Kinzie snorted with disgust, then she and her guards hauled Percy, Frank, and the Doctor away.

“We must talk, we don’t have that much time.” The Doctor could hear Hylla say as the boys left the room. “By midnight, I will most likely be dead.”

“You humans and your petty obsession with gender.” The Doctor grumbled as they were thrown into their cells. The prison was at the top of a storage aisle, twenty meters in the air. Each person had their own cell, but they were still able to communicate easily. Beneath them, three bored-looking Amazon guards were leaning against their spears, gazing at small black tablets.

“Come on, we humans can’t be  _ that  _ bad.” Frank sighed.

“I love humans,” The Doctor grinned, “Silly little apes with big dreams.”

“Wait, but didn’t Prometheus make humans from clay?” Frank asked.

The Doctor scoffed. “No, Prometheus just took credit for humans. That’s the thing with Greek and Roman Mythology – well, most human mythologies at that – If you write it down, everyone believes it.”

“Wait, so how much of the Roman Myths are actually accurate?”

“Depends on your definition of accurate.” The Doctor admitted. “Most are half-truths at best. Their way of explaining what they couldn’t explain. Assumed it was Jupiter.”

“How could you not believe in the gods?” Percy asked. “We’ve  _ seen  _ them.”

“The gods are  _ there _ .” The Doctor said, “But that doesn’t mean they’re as powerful as they claim to be. Always lording over, pretending they’re so great and mighty –”

“Doctor, maybe you shouldn’t –” Frank said nervously.

“Oh, come on. Olympus is closed right now, right? What are they going to do, smite me?”

“Um, they just might.”

“I’d like to see them try.”

“Uh, guys, can we get back to, um, trying to escape?” Percy asked awkwardly.

“Right, escape!” The Doctor spun around dramatically and began pacing, examining the cell.

“Look!” Percy suddenly hissed. The Doctor and Frank turned to see Hazel in metal bonds, being led by Kinzie.

“Get moving girl,” Kinzie ordered, prodding Hazel in the back with her sword.

Hazel began walking slowly. Suddenly, she stopped. 

Kinizie hissed something at Hazel that the Doctor couldn’t hear.

Hazel muttered something back.

“Why?” The Doctor could see Kinize say.

“Please.”

The guards beneath the Doctor, Frank, and Percy frowned in Hazel’s direction.

“What are you staring at?” Kinzie yelled at them. “Here’s the third prisoner. Come and get her.”

The nearest guard set down her tablet. “Why can't you walk another thirty paces, Kinzie?”

“Um, because –”

_ “Ooof!”  _ Hazel fell to her knees. “I’m feeling nauseous!” She cried. “Can’t…walk. Amazons…too…scary.”

“There you go,” Kinzie told the guards. “Now, are you going to come take the prisoner, or should I tell Queen Hylla you’re not doing your duty?”

The nearest guard rolled her eyes and trudged over. She grabbed Hazel’s arm. “Fine. I’ll take custody of the prisoner. But if I were you, Kinzie, I wouldn’t worry about Hylla. She won’t be queen for much longer.”

“We’ll see, Doris.” Kinzie turned and walked from the room.

Doris pulled Hazel’s arm. “Well? Come on.”

“Not…feeling so good.” Hazel said.

“Lulu!” Doris yelled to one of her comrades. “Help me with this lame little girl.”

The second guard, Lulu, jogged over, but right before the two Amazons could haul Hazel to her feet, she yelled, “Ooooh!” And flattened herself against the catwalk.

Doris began to say, “Oh, give me a –”

When the entire pallet of jewelry beside her exploded and a tidal wave of silver friendship bracelets poured across the catwalk, washing Doris and Lulu right over the railing.

They would’ve fallen to their deaths, but Hazel summoned a few hundred bracelets, which leapt at the guards and lashed around their ankles, leaving them hanging upside down from the bottom of the catwalk, screaming like children.

“Bloody hell, Hazel, you’re brilliant.” The Doctor grinned.

Hazel turned towards the last guard. She broke her bonds effortlessly and picked up one of the fallen guards’ spears. 

“Should I kill you from here?” She snarled. “Or are you going to make me come over there?”

The guard turned and ran.

“Amazon cards!” Hazel shouted over the side to Doris and Lulu. “Pass them up, unless you want me to undo those friendship bracelets and let you drop!”

The two Amazons hurriedly passed up their cards. Hazel raced over to the cages and swiped a card. The doors popped open.

“Hazel, that was… _ amazing. _ ” Frank said.

“Bloody brilliant.” The Doctor agreed.

“I will never wear jewelry again.” Percy nodded.

“Our weapons and supplies are at the end of the catwalk. We should hurry. Pretty soon –”

Alarms began wailing throughout the cavern.

“Yeah,” she said. “That’ll happen. Let’s go!”

The first part of the escape was easy. The four retrieved their things without issue, then began to descend the ladder. Every time Amazons swarmed beneath them, demanding their surrender, Hazel would make a crate of jewelry explode, burying their enemies in gold and silver. By the time they got to the bottom of the ladder, there were Amazons as far as the eye could see, taped up to the neck in bead necklaces. Several were upside down in a mountain of amethyst earrings, and one of their battle forklifts were buried in silver charm bracelets.

“You, Hazel Levesque,” Frank said, “Are entirely  _ freaking  _ incredible.”

The four ran back into the throne room, stumbling across an Amazon. She looked the four dead in the eyes, and turned away like they were invisible.

“What the –” Percy began to ask.

“Some of them  _ want  _ us to escape,” Hazel said. “I’ll explain later.”

The second Amazon they came across wasn’t nearly as friendly. She was dressed in full armor, blocking the entrance to the throne-room. She spun her spear with lightning speed, but Percy was prepared. He drew Riptide and as the Amazon jabbed at him, he sidestepped, cut her spear shaft in half, and slammed the hilt of his sword against her helmet. She crumpled to the ground.

“Mars Almighty,” Frank said. “How did you – that wasn’t any Roman technique!”

The Doctor and Percy both grinned.

“The  _ graecus  _ has some moves, my friend.” Percy said, “After you.”

They ran into the throne room. Hylla and her guards were gone. Hazel dashed over to Arion’s cage and swiped an Amazon card across the lock. Instantly, the stallion burst forth, rearing in triumph.

“Um…” Frank said, “Is that  _ thing?” _

Arion whinnied angrily.

_ “I will trample you to death, silly Chinese Canadian baby man.” _

“Rude.” The Doctor said.

“Wait, you speak horse?” Frank asked incredulously.

“I speak everything.”

“In other words, no, I don’t think so.” Percy said, relaying what the horse had just said.

_ “Baby man?”  _ Frank spluttered.

“You can speak horse too?” Hazel asked.

“Speaking to horses is a Poseidon thing,” Percy said. “Uh, I mean a Neptune thing.”

“Then you and Arion should get along fine,” Hazel said. “He’s a son of Neptune too.”

Percy went pale. “Excuse me?”

“The point is, he’s fast. He can get us out of here.” Hazel said.

Frank didn’t look thrilled. “Four of us can’t fit on one horse, can we? We’ll fall off, or slow him down, or –”

Arion whinnied again.

“Oi!” The Doctor said, “At least  _ try  _ to be nice.”

Hazel and Frank looked expectantly at Percy.

“Frank, the horse says you’re a – you know, actually, I’m not going to translate that. Anyway, he says there’s a chariot in the warehouse, and he’s willing to pull it.”

“There!” Someone yelled from the back of the throne room. A dozen Amazons charged in, followed by males in orange jumpsuits. When they saw Arion, they backed up quickly and headed for the battle forklifts.

Hazel vaulted onto Arion’s back.

She grinned down at the Doctor, Frank, and Percy. “I remember seeing that chariot. Follow me, guys!”

She galloped into the larger cavern and scattered a crowd of males and bowling into a patrol of Amazons, who scattered in terror at the sight of the steed. Percy knocked out an Amazon and Frank swept two more off their feet with his spear, and they as well as the Doctor hurried after Hazel and Arion.

Finally, they reached the chariot. Arion stopped by the yoke, and the Doctor and Percy set to work with the reins and harness.

“I get why the Doctor might have, but Percy, you’ve done this before?”

Percy didn’t answer, his hands flying, and between him and the Doctor, the chariot was ready in no time. Frank, Hazel, Percy, and the Doctor boarded the chariot as behind them, a battle cry went up. 

A full army of Amazons stormed into the warehouse. Otrera herself stood astride a battle forklift, her silver hair flowing as she swung her mounted crossbow towards the chariot. “Stop them!” She yelled.

But Hazel spurred Arion and they raced across the cavern, weaving around pallets and forklifts. An arrow whizzed past their heads, something exploded behind them, but no one dared look back.

“The stairs!” Frank yelled. “No way this horse can pull a chariot up that many flights of – OH MY –”

Thankfully, the stairs were wide enough for the chariot, because Arion didn’t even slow. He shot up the steps with the chariot rattling and groaning.

Finally, they reached the lobby and Arion crashed through the main doors and into the plaza, scattering a group of men in business suits.

“Ella!” Hazel shouted into the sky. “Where are you? We have to leave!”

Behind them, a battle forklifted clattered up the stairs and roared through the lobby, a mob of Amazons behind it.

“Surrender!” Otrera screamed.

The forklift raised its razor sharp tines.

“Ella!” The Doctor shouted.

In a flash of red feathers, Ella landed in the chariot.

“Ella is here. Amazons are pointy. Go now.”

“Hold on!” Hazel warned, leaning forwards and saying, “Arion, run!”

Arion shot away from the Amazons and sped through downtown Seattle. Behind them, there was a line of smoking pavenet where Arion’s hooves had touched the ground. He thundered towards the docks, leaping over cars, barreling through intersections.

Hazel screamed in delight as Frank and Percy screamed in terror. 

There was the sound of a sonic boom and Arion tore over Puget Sound, seawater turning to steam in his wake as the skyline of Seattle receded behind them.


	20. Grandmother Zhang

Arion bent space and time as he ran, blurring the landscape and causing Frank to be sick a number of times off the back of the chariot. 

Ella kept muttering, “Seven hundred and fifty miles per hour. Eight hundred. Eight hundred and three. Fast. Very fast.”

Indeed, they were going very fast.

Finally, just as they were getting to Vancouver, the chariot wheels began to smoke. 

“Hazel!” Frank shouted. “I’m going to kill you!”

Hazel guiltily pulled the reins. Arion wasn’t all that happy about it, but slowed as they zipped through the city streets. They crossed the Ironworkers bridge into North Vancouver, and the chariot began to rattle dangerously.

At last, Arion stopped at the top of a wooded hill. He snorted with satisfaction as the smoking chariot collapsed, spilling Percy, Frank, the Doctor, and Ella onto the wet mossy ground.

Frank stumbled to his feet, attempting to blink the spots from his eyes. Percy groaned and tried to regain his balance. Ella fluttered around in dizzy circles, bonking into trees and muttering, “Tree. Tree. Tree.” The Doctor made his way over to Arion and unhitched the steed from the ruined chariot.

Hazel was grinning with pleasure as she slid off the steed’s back. “That was fun!”

“Yeah.” Frank said, “So much fun.”

Arion whinnied.

“He’s hungry.” The Doctor said. 

“No wonder,” Percy murmured. “He probably burned about six million calories.”

Hazel studied the ground at her feet, frowning. “I’m not sensing any gold around here…Don’t worry, Arion. I’ll find you some. In the meantime, why don’t you go graze? We’ll meet you –”

The horse zipped off, leaving a trail of steam in his wake.

Hazel knit her eyebrows. “Do you think he’ll come back?”

“I don’t know,” Percy said. “He seems kind of…spirited.”

“He’ll come back.” The Doctor said confidently. 

They began salvaging supplies from the wrecked chariot. There had been a few boxes of various Amazon merchandise in the front, so Ella shrieked with delight when she found a shipment of books. She snatched up a copy of _The Birds of North America,_ fluttered to the nearest branch, and began scratching through the pages rapidly.

“I'm practically home.” Frank said suddenly. “My grandmother’s house is right over there.”

Hazel squinted. “How far?”

“Just over the river and through the woods.”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? To Grandmother’s house we go?”

Frank cleared his throat. “Yeah, anyway.”

Hazel clasped her hands in prayer. “Frank, _please_ tell me she’ll let us spend the night. I know we’re on a deadline, but we’ve got to rest, right? And Arion saved us some time. Maybe we could get an actual cooked meal?”

“And a hot shower?” Percy pleaded. “And a bed with, like, sheets and a pillow?”

“It’s worth a try,” Frank said. “To Grandmother’s house we go.”

Frank was so distracted that he nearly walked directly into an ogre camp. Fortunately for all parties, the Doctor managed to grab him and pull him back.

They crouched beside Hazel and Ella behind a fallen log and peered into the clearing.

“Bad,” Ella murmured. “This is bad for harpies.”

It was completely dark now, and around a blazing campfire sat half a dozen shaggy-haired humanoids. Standing up, they would be maybe eight feet tall – miniscule compared to a giant, but still tall enough to be threatening. They wore only knee-length surfer shorts. Their skin was a violent red colour and covered with tattoos of dragons, hearts, and bikini-clad women. Hanging from a spit over the fire was a skinned animal – likely a boar – and the ogres were tearing off chunks of meat with their clawed fingers, laughing and talking as they ate, baring pointed teeth. Beside the ogres sat several mesh bags filled with bronze spheres like cannonballs. The spheres must have been hot, because they steamed in the cool evening air.

Two hundred meters beyond the clearing, the lights of a mansion glowed through the trees, but there was no way around the ogres, as on both the left and right, the Doctor could see more campfires. They most likely surrounded the property.

“What are these guys?” Frank whispered.

“Canadians,” Percy said.

Frank leaned away from him. _“Excuse me?”_

“They –” Percy furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to recall. “Annabeth…She was there…Said something about them being from Canada…”

“Yeah, well,” Frank grumbled. “We’re in Canada. _I’m_ Canadian. But I’ve never seen _those_ things before.”

“They’re Laistygonians,” The Doctor said. “Northern giants.”

“Cannibals,” Ella said, plucking a feather from her wings and turning it in her fingers. “Sasquach legend. Yep, yep. They’re not birds. Not birds of North America.”

“They _could_ be mistaken for Bigfoot.” Frank said, still looking cross, “Maybe that’s where the legend came from. Ella, you’re pretty smart.”

“Ella is smart.” She agreed, shyly offering Frank one of her feathers.

“Oh…thanks.” He said uncomfortably, sticking it into his pocket.

“So Doctor, Percy, you fought them before?”

The Doctor shrugged.

“I think so,” Percy said, “I _do_ know they’re bad news. I think we used some of them against the giants. They catch fire and blow up.”

Frank’s hand shot to his coat pocket. The Doctor glanced at him in confusion. Hazel did as well, suspicion in her eyes.

“If we cause any explosions,” Frank said nervously, noticing the Doctor and Hazel’s glance, “the ogres at the other camps will come running. I think they’ve surrounded the house, which means there could be fifty or sixty of these guys in the woods.”

“It’s a trap.” The Doctor murmured.

“What about your grandmother?” Hazel asked. “We’ve got to help her. We’ve got to help her.”

Frank swallowed with difficulty. “We need a distraction. We need to draw this group into the woods. We might sneak through without alerting the others that way.”

The Doctor and Percy exchanged a look.

“The Doctor’s great with distractions.”

“I actually have a better idea.” Frank said, slipping his spear off his back.

“Frank!” Hazel hissed. “You can’t charge out there – It’s suicide!”

“I’m not charging,” Frank said. “I’ve got a friend. Just…nobody scream, okay?”

He jabbed the spear into the ground and the point broke off.

“Oops,” Ella said. “No spear point. Nope, nope.”

The ground began to tremble. A skeletal hand broke the surface of the earth. Percy fumbled for his sword, Hazel made a choking sound, and the Doctor watched with fascination as an undead human emerged from the soil. His skin was slightly transparent and a sickly gray colour, as were his bones. His skin emitted a sort of faint, mythical glow. The undead soldier wore a muscle shirt, camouflage trousers, and a pair of army boots. He turned his ghostly eyes towards Frank, as though awaiting orders.

“Frank, that’s a spartus,” Percy said, stunned. “A skeleton warrior. They’re evil. They’re killers. They’re –”

“I know.” Frank said bitterly. “But it’s a gift from Mars. Right now, that’s all I’ve got. Okay, Gray. Your orders: Attack that group of ogres. Lead them off to the west, causing a diversion so we can –”

But Gray appeared to lose interest after the word ‘ogres.’

He charged the campfire.

“Wait!” Frank shouted, but it was much too late. Gray pulled two of his own rips from his shirt and began to run around the fire, stabbing the ogres in the back with blinding speed.

Before they knew it, six shocked Laistrygonians fell sideways and crumbled into dust.

Gray stomped around, kicking their ashes apart as they attempted to re-form. It wasn’t until he was satisfied that they weren’t coming back, did Gray stand at attention once more, saluting in Frank’s direction, and sinking into the forest floor.

The Doctor, Hazel, Percy, and Frank stood in silent shock. 

“No Laestrygonians.” Ella said happily, fluttering down beside them. “Six minus six is zero. Spears are good for subtraction. Yep.”

This time, the Doctor wasn’t the only one furious with the actions taken. Hazel was staring at Frank, completely appalled.

Frank glared down at the broken tip of his spear. “Let’s go.” He said, anger slipping into his voice. “My grandmother might be in trouble.”

The band of heroes stopped at the front porch of the mansion. From here they could see that Frank’s fears were indeed correct: the Laistrygonians had indeed completely surrounded the property, yet the house itself appeared untouched.

Wind chimes jangled in the breeze. Frank hesitantly approached a small stone elephant statue in the corner. He carefully pulled out a key that had been carefully tucked under the statue’s foot.

But when he got to the door, he paused.

“Frank, you ‘right?” The Doctor asked.

Frank didn’t move.

“Frank?” Hazel repeated.

“Ella is nervous,” Ella muttered from her perch on the railing. “The elephant – the elephant is looking at Ella.”

“It’ll be fine.” Frank said, his hands trembling terribly as he placed the key in the lock. “Just stay together.”

The house itself smelt musty. Closed up. They examined the sitting room, the dining room, the kitchen. Dirty dishes were stacked in the sink. This, more than anything else, appeared to unsettle Frank the most.

In the parlor, Buddha statues and Taoist immortals grinned down at the group. Large porcelain vases were strung with cobwebs. The fireplace was cold and empty. It was abundantly clear that no one had been here for a long time.

That fireplace in particular, appeared to captivate Frank more than anything else. He stared at it for a long moment, as though relieving a memory. Finally, he stepped away.

“Come on, let’s check upstairs.”

The steps creaked ominously beneath their feet as they ascended the stairs. They soon found themselves in a teenage boy’s bedroom. There was a bow and quiver on the mantle beside a few spelling awards and a number of photos of a lovely woman who looked a striking amount like Frank, with deep brown eyes and sleek black hair. In one she was wearing a flak jacket and helmet and was sat upon a Humvee in Kandahar Province, in another she wore a football coach uniform, and in a third she was in a military dress uniform, her hands on a young Frank’s shoulders.

“Your mother?” Hazel asked gently. “She’s beautiful.”

Frank turned pink with embarrassment and ushered the group along. 

They checked the other bedrooms, finding the middle two empty. A dim light flickered under the final door.

Frank knocked quietly. There was no answer.

He slowly pushed the door open.

An older woman lay in bed, looking gaunt and frail, her white hair spread around her face. A single candle burned on the nightstand. At her bedside sat a large man in beige Canadian Forces fatigues. Despite the dimly lit room, he was wearing sunglasses with blood red light glowing behind the lenses.

“Mars.” Frank said.

The god looked up impassively. “Hey, kid. Come on in. Tell your friends to take a hike.”

“Frank?” Hazel whispered. “What do you mean, Mars? Is your grandmother…is she okay?”

“You don’t see him?” Frank asked, glancing back at his friends.

“See who?” Percy asked, gripping his sword. “Mars? Where?”

The Doctor met Mars’s eyes. 

“Can you still see me?” The god looked genuinely upset. “Are you serious? I made specifically sure – Whatever. Beat it, kid.” He looked back to Frank. “The others can’t see you. Figured it as better this time. Just a _private_ –” He gave the Doctor a pointed look. “– conversation. Father and son, right?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the god. 

“Percy, Hazel, Ella,” The Doctor said, “I think we should leave Frank alone with his grandmother.”

“Yeah, uh, you can take the middle bedrooms.” Frank said.

“Roof.” Ella said. “Roofs are good for harpies.”

“Sure.” Frank said, still in a daze. “There’s probably food in the kitchen. Please just give me a few minutes alone with my grandmother. I think she –”

His voice broke.

“Of course, Frank.” Hazel said. “Come on, guys.”

Hazel took the bedroom closest to the stairs, the Doctor and Percy taking the one closest to Frank. The Doctor sat on the bed at the other side of the wall. He didn’t really mean to listen in on the conversation, but it was difficult not to.

“Is it really you?” Frank was asking. “This isn’t a trick or illusion or something?”

“You’d prefer it if it wasn’t me?”

“Yes.” Frank responded honestly.

“Can’t blame you.” Mars admitted. “Nobody welcomes war – not if they’re smart. But war finds everyone sooner or later. It’s inevitable.”

“That’s stupid.” Frank said. “War isn’t inevitable. It kills people. It –”

“–took your mom.” Mars finished.

There was a long silence.

“She’s ready to die.” Mars said finally. “She’s been ready for weeks, but she’s holding on for you.”

“For me?” Frank sounded stunned. “Why? How could she know I was coming back? _I_ didn’t know!”

“The Laestrygonians outside knew,” Mars said. “I imagine a certain goddess told them.”

“Juno?”

Mars let out a booming laugh that shook the windows of the mansion. “Juno? Boar’s whiskers, kid. Not Juno! You’re Juno’s secret weapon. She wouldn’t sell you out. No, I meant Gaea. Obviously she’s been keeping track of you. I think you worry her more than Percy or Jason, or any of the seven, or _the Doctor._ ”

The Doctor could feel the god’s glare through the wall.

“The seven…” Frank said, “you mean in the ancient prophecy, the Doors of Death? I’m one of the Seven? And Jason, and –”

“Yes, yes,” Mars said impatiently. “Come on, boy. You’re supposed to be a good tactician. Think it through! Obviously your friends are being groomed for that mission too, assuming you make it back from Alaska alive. Juno aims to unite the Greeks and Romans and send them against the giants. She believes it’s the only way to stop Gaea.

“Anyway, Gaea doesn’t want you to be one of the seven. Percy Jackson…she believes she can control him. The Doctor…she believes she can corrupt him. All the others have weaknesses she can exploit. But _you_ – you worry her. She’d rather kill you right away. That’s why she summoned the Laestrygonians. They’ve been here for days, waiting.”

“No weaknesses?” Frank asked. “I’m nothing _but_ weaknesses. My life depends on a piece of wood!”

“You’re selling yourself short.” Mars said. “Anyway, Gaea has these Laistrygonians convinced that if they eat the last member of your family – that being _you_ – they’ll inherit your family gift. Whether that’s true or not, I don’t know. But the Laestrygonians are hungry to try.”

“I’m going to throw up.” Frank groaned.

“No, you’re not.” Mars said, snapping his fingers. “Battle jitters. Happens to everybody.”

“But my grandmother –”

“Yeah, she’s been waiting to talk to you. The ogres have left her alone so far. She’s the bait, see? Now that you’re here, I imagine they’ve already smelled your presence. They’ll attack in the morning.”

“Get us out of here, then!” Frank demanded. “Snap your fingers and blow up the cannibals.”

“Ha! That would be fun. But I don’t fight my kids’ battles for them. The Fates have clear ideas about what jobs belong to gods, and what has to be done by mortals. This is _your_ quest, kid. And, uh, in case you haven’t figured it out yet, your spear won’t be ready to use again for twenty-four hours, so I hope you’ve learned how to use the family gift. Otherwise, you’re gonna be breakfast for cannibals.”

There was a pause.

“Periclymenus.” Frank said slowly. “He was my ancestor, a Greek prince, an Argonaut. He died fighting Hercules.”

A pause.

“He had an ability that helped him in combat,” Frank went on. “Some sort of gift from the gods. My mom said he fought like a swarm of bees.”

Mars laughed. “True enough. What else?”

“Somehow, the family got to China. I think, like in the days of the Roman Empire, one of Pericylmenus’s descendants served in a legion. My mom used to talk about a guy named Seneca Gracchus, but he also had a Chinese name, Sung Guo. I think – well, this is the part I don’t know, but Reyna always said there were many lost legions. The Twelfth founded Camp Jupiter. Maybe there was another legion that disappeared into the east.”

“Not bad, kid.” Mars said. “Ever heard of the Battle of Carrhae? Huge disaster for the Romans. They fought those guys called the Parthians on the eastern border of the empire. Fifteen thousand Romans died. Ten thousand more were taken prisoner.”

“And one of those prisoners was my ancestor Seneca Gracchus?”

“Exactly.” Mars agreed. “The Parthians put the captured legionnaires to work, since they were pretty good fighters. Except then Parthia got invaded again from the other direction –”

“By the Chinese,” Frank guessed. “And the Roman prisoners got captured again.”

“Yeah. Kind of embarrassing. Anyway, that’s how the Roman legion got to China. The Romans eventually put down roots and built a new hometown called –”

“Li-Jien,” Frank finished. “My mother said that was our ancestral home. Li-Jien. _Legion_.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Mars said, sounding pleased. “And old Seneca Gracchus, he had your family’s gift.”

“My mom said he fought dragons,” Frank said. “She said he was…he was the most powerful dragon of all.”

“He was good,” Mars admitted. “Not good enough to avoid the bad luck of his legion, but good. He settled in China, passed the family gift to his kids, and so on. Eventually, your family emigrated to North America and get involved with Camp Jupiter –”

“Full circle,” Frank finished. “Juno said I would bring the family full circle.”

“We’ll see,” Mars said. 

There was another pause.

“She wanted to tell you all this herself,” Mars went on, “but I figured I’d cover some of it since the old bird hasn’t got much strength. So do you understand your gift?”

There was a beat of hesitation.

“I – I think so. But against an army of those ogres –”

“Yeah, it’ll be tough.” Mars said. There was the sound of him standing up. “When your grandmother wakes up in the morning, she’ll offer you some help. Then I imagine she’ll die.”

 _“What?”_ Frank cried. “But I have to save her! She can’t just leave me.”

“She’s lived a full life,” Mars said. “She’s ready to move on. Don’t be selfish.”

“Selfish!”

“The old woman only stuck around this long out of a sense of duty. Your mom was the same way. That’s why I loved her. She always put her duty first, ahead of everything. Even her life.”

“Even me.”

“Self-pity isn’t helpful, kid.” Mars sighed. “It isn’t worthy of you. Even without the family gift, your mom gave you your most important traits – bravery, loyalty, brains. Now you’ve got to decide how to use them. In the morning, I listen to your grandmother. Take her advice. You can still free Thanatos and save the camp.”

“And leave my grandmother behind to die.”

“Life is only precious because it ends, kid. Take it from a god. You mortals don’t know how lucky you are.”

“Yeah,” Frank muttered. “Real lucky.”

Mars laughed. “Ask the Doctor, he’ll agree with me.” He laughed again. “Your mom used to tell me this Chinese proverb. Eat bitter –”

 _“Eat bitter, taste sweet.”_ Frank recited. “I hate that proverb.”

“But it’s true. What do they call it these days – no pain, no gain? Same concept. You do the easy thing, the appealing thing, the _peaceful_ thing, mostly it turns out sour in the end. But if you take the hard path – ah, _that’s_ how you reap the sweet rewards. Duty. Sacrifice. They mean something.”

There was a cold silence. Despite the fact that the Doctor couldn’t see him, he could feel Frank’s disgust emanating from the other room.

“I’ll be going,” Mars promised. “But first – you said you were weak. That’s not true. You want to know why Juno spared you, Frank? Why that piece of wood didn’t burn yet? It’s because you’ve got a role to play. You think you’re not as good as the other Romans. You think Percy Jackson is better than you.”

“He is,” Frank grumbled. “He battled _you_ and won.”

“Maybe,” Mars said. “Maybe so. But every hero has a fatal flaw.”

“What’s – what’s Percy’s?”

“He’s too loyal to his friends.” Mars said, “He can’t give them up, not for anything. He was told that, years ago. And someday soon, he’s going to face a sacrifice he can’t make. Without you, Frank – without your sense of duty – he’s going to fail. The whole war will go sideways, and Gaea will destroy our world.”

“What about…What about the Doctor? Does he have a fatal flaw?”

Mars let out a booming laugh. “Come on, kid, take your pick. His ego, perhaps? Or maybe his superiority complex? What about his arrogance? He’s reckless, an adrenaline junkie, vain as narcissus himself, and kid, have you ever looked in his eyes?”

“Um…”

“There’s a darkness in him, Frank. You think my eyes are bad, you should look into his.”

“And me?”

“What about you, kid?”

“Well, you said all heroes have a fatal flaw. What’s mine?”

“You gotta answer that yourself, Frank. But you’re finally asking the right questions. Now, there’s someone at the door you should probably have a talk with.”

_“What?”_

There was a long silence.

Frank let out an anxious sigh and his footsteps made their way over to the door, pulling it open.

“Hazel?”

“Um, Frank, I –”

There was a pause, and two sets of footsteps made their way into the room.

“I’m so sorry –”

“No, no, it’s fine, Hazel.” Frank said. “I think…I think I’ve wanted to talk to you about this for a long time.”

“This being about the piece of wood you said your life depended on?”

Frank hesitated.

“Yeah.”

There was a rustling of Frank’s coat.

“This is my lifeline, Hazel. Literally.”

“What?”

“Juno, she appeared to me as a baby and said that I would have a short life. She pointed out a piece of wood in the fireplace and told us that if it was burned entirely, I would die. My mother kept it safe for a while, but when she –” His voice cracked, “My grandmother eventually took it. Before I left for Camp Jupiter, she gave it to me. She said I had gifts – some talent we got from our ancestor, the Argonaut. That, and my dad’s being Mars…I’m supposed to be too powerful or something. That’s why my life can burn up so easily. Iris said I would die holding this, watching it burn.”

“Frank…” Hazel said, “How can you carry it around with you? Aren’t you terrified something will happen to it?”

“That’s why…” He paused nervously. “That’s why I’m telling you. Look, I know it’s a lot to ask, but would you keep it for me?”

“Frank, before you do that, I need to tell you something about me.”

She took a nervous breath.

“You know – you know the rumors at camp about me?”

“Yeah?”

“They’re true, Frank.”

“What?”

Hazel began to explain when she suddenly cut herself off.

“What is it? Is it a blackout?” Frank asked. “I thought Ella said –”

“I think…I think it’s self inflicted.” Hazel said, sounding somewhat terrified.

Do you want me to get the Doctor?”

A beat of silence.

“No.”

The sound of two bodies hit the floor.


	21. The Land Beyond the gods

That night, Percy dreamt about Leo, Piper, and Jason again. The Doctor watched as they attempted to rebuild a flying warship. 

“When I was with Lupa, you were with these guys?” Percy asked as the Doctor relayed his memories to the boy. Ever since the gorgon’s blood, the Time Lord’s memory had been steadily returning to him. He hoped that by sharing his newfound memories with Percy, that perhaps his would return as well. So far, it was working, if slowly.

“I think so.” The Doctor nodded. 

“They think you just left them.”

The Doctor hesitated, “I suppose they do.”

“Come on, don’t act like it doesn’t bother you.”

“Tell me, Percy, what good will that do?”

“Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” The Doctor sighed.

“We could try an Iris message again?” Percy suggested. The Doctor shrugged.

Using a combination of mirrors, light, and some creative jiggery pokery, they managed to make a rainbow. Percy tossed a coin into the rainbow, “Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth on Camp Half-Blood.”

The rainbow fuzzed and then faded away. Percy sighed dejectedly. 

“It was worth a try.”

When the morning arrived, the Doctor and Percy cautiously made their way into Frank’s grandmother’s room. Hazel and Frank were on the floor, Hazel’s hand gripping Frank’s.

“Hazel, Frank, you should probably wake up before we all die.” Percy said nervously, shaking the two awake.

They opened their eyes. Frank stared at Hazel. Hazel clutched her pocket like Frank’s life depended upon it.

“Took you long enough, Fai.” A sharp, impatient voice said.

Frank sat up rapidly.

“Fai, get up.” His grandmother said. “As much as I would like to slap that ridiculous face of yours, I am in no condition to get out of bed.”

“Grandmother?”

In an instant, Frank was at her side.

“You three,” She snapped at the Doctor, Hazel, and Percy. “Go up to the attic. Fai, when we’re done, you can join them.”

“What? You told me I could never go in there.”

“That’s because we keep  _ weapons  _ in the attic, silly boy. Do you think this is the first time monsters have attacked our family? Go on, children.”

“Um…actually, can we make some breakfast?” Hazel asked.

“Yes, of course. There’s food in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.”

The Doctor, Percy, and Hazel reluctantly left the room, Hazel’s hand still clutched over her pocket.

Once they had made breakfast and eaten, Hazel took a plate of food in for Frank, as well as a fresh change of clothes. The three of them then showered and changed, and proceeded to make their way up into the attic with a plate of food for Ella, to wait for Frank to finish with his grandmother. 

The attic was full of weapons – shields, spears, quivers of arrows – enough to arm a small army. At the back window, a scorpion crossbow was mounted and loaded, ready to fire. At the front window stood a rocket launcher.

The Doctor made a face as he examined the room disapprovingly.

Ella had made herself a nest between two old steamer trucks. She was sitting in a pile of Chinese scrolls, reading seven at once.

“Come on, let’s go to the roof,” Hazel suggested. “We’ll be able to keep a closer eye on the ogres from there.”

They pulled down a ladder from the ceiling that led to the roof.

When Frank finally made his way up the ladder to the roof, he was wearing the clothes Hazel had chosen for him: An olive green shirt with beige cargo trousers. On his back was his spare bow and quiver.

“Hey, man.” Percy waved to Frank as he ascended.

“Hey,” Frank said. “Um, thanks for breakfast. And the clothes. And…not hating me.”

“Why in the world would we hate you?” The Doctor asked.

“It’s just…last night.” He murmured. “When I summoned the skeleton…”

“Dude, that was awesome.” Percy said.

“What?”

“Yeah, it was really impressive.” Hazel assured him.

“Honest?”

“Honest.” Percy and Hazel said.

“Doctor?” Frank looked at him.

“Percy, what were you saying about the sprinkler system?” The Doctor avoided.

“Right, um,” Percy looked at Frank, “Your lawn has a sprinkler system. I can blow it up and cause some confusion down there, but that’ll destroy your water pressure. No pressure, no hose, and those cannonballs are going to plow right into the house.”

“Guys, I’ve got an escape plan.” Frank said. “There’s this airfield at the end of the park with a pilot ready to leave at a moment’s notice. He’s an old family friend. My grandmother, she’s got a letter for him, asking to take us north.” He fumbled in his pocket for a moment, finally pulling out an envelope. “He’s a legion veteran. He’ll help us.”

“But Arion’s not back,” Hazel protested. “And what about your grandmother? We can’t just leave her.”

Frank choked back a sob. “Maybe – maybe Arion will find us. As for my grandmother…she was pretty clear. She said she’d be okay.” 

Frank was lying, and the Doctor knew it.

“There’s another problem,” Percy said. “I’m not good with air travel. It’s dangerous for a son of Neptune.”

“You’ll have to risk it…and so will I.” Frank said. “By the way, we’re related.”

Percy nearly stumbled off the roof. “What?”

“Periclymenus.” Frank said. “Ancestor on my mom’s side. Argonaut. Grandson of Poseidon.”

Hazel’s mouth fell open. “You’re a – a descendent of Neptune? Frank, that’s –”

“Crazy? Yeah. And there’s this ability my family has, supposedly. But I don’t know how to use it. If I can’t figure it out –”

A massive cheer went up from the Laistrygonians. They’d been doing this on and off for the last hour. The Doctor glanced down, only to see the monsters staring up at Frank, pointing, waving, and laughing.

“Zhang!” They yelled. “Zhang!”

“They keep doing that.” Percy murmured thoughtfully. “Why are they yelling your name?”

“Nevermind,” Frank said. “Listen, we’ve got to protect Ella, take her with us.”

“Of course.” Hazel said. “The poor thing needs our help.”

“No,” Frank said. “I mean yes, but it’s not just that. She recited a prophecy downstairs. I think…I think it was about  _ this  _ quest.” He took a breath.  _ “To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion’s crown. Falling from the ice, the son of Neptune shall drown.”  _ Frank looked up. “Ella said the rest of it was burned.”

Percy’s jaw tightened. “I don’t know how a son of Neptune can drown. I can breathe underwater. But the crown of the legion –”

“That’ll be the eagle.” The Doctor finished. “Ella’s done something like this before, back in Portland. She recited a line from the old Great Prophecy.”

“The what?” Frank asked.

“Tell you later,” Percy said. He turned the garden hose he was holding and shot a cannonball out of the sky. It exploded in an orange fireball. 

The ogres clapped with appreciation and yelled, “Pretty! Pretty!”

“The thing is,” Frank said, “Ella remembers everything she reads. She said the rest of the prophecy had been burned, like she’d read a damaged text of prophecies.”

Hazel’s eyes widened. “Burned books of prophecy? You don’t think – but that’s impossible.”

“The books Octavian wanted, back at camp?” Percy guessed.

“The lost Sibylline books.” The Doctor nodded.

“They outlined the entire destiny of Rome.” Hazel said. “If Ella actually read a copy somehow, and memorized it –”

“Then she’s the most valuable harpy in the world,” Frank said. “No wonder Phineas wanted to capture her.”

“Frank Zhang!” An ogre shouted from below. He was larger than the rest, wearing a lion’s cape like a Roman standard bearer and a plastic bib with a lobster on it. “Come down, son of Mars! We’ve been waiting for you. Come, be our honoured guest!”

Hazel gripped Frank’s arm. “Why do I get the feeling that ‘honoured guest’ means the same thing as ‘dinner’?”

Frank looked at the Doctor, “You can drive, right?”

“I’m over nine hundred years old,” The Doctor said indignantly. “Yes, I can drive.”

“But like, human cars?”

“They can’t be  _ that  _ hard.”

“Okay…I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Frank murmured.

“If it helps any, I can drive.” Percy said, looking as though he did  _ not  _ want the Doctor to drive.

“My grandmother’s car is in the garage.” Frank said, looking relieved. “It’s an old Cadillac. The thing is like a tank. If you can get it started –”

“We’ll still have to break through a line of ogres.” Hazel said.

“The sprinkler system,” Percy said. “Use it as a distraction?”

“Exactly,” Frank said. “I’ll buy you as much time as I can get. Get Ella, and get in the car. I’ll try to meet you in the garage, but don’t wait for me.”

“Frank –” The Doctor tried.

“Give us your answer, Frank Zhang!” The Laistrygonian yelled up. “Come down, and we will spare the others – your friends, your poor old granny. We only want you!”

“They’re lying.” The Doctor said. 

“Yeah, I got that.” Frank agreed. “Go!”

The Doctor reluctantly followed Percy and Hazel to the ladder.

“Hey, down there!” The Doctor could hear Frank yelling. “Who’s hungry?”

The house shook as a cannonball hit.

“Ella,” The Doctor knelt next to the cowering harpy. “Ella, we’ve got to go.”

“Go, go, go.” Ella agreed. “Bad cannibals. Cannibals eat Ella.”

The four of them hurried down to the garage as in both the house and the yard, explosions echoed.

The Doctor quickly turned on the car and opened the garage door from the back seat with the Sonic, and Frank burst into the garage, choking on ash and soot.

“Get in!” Percy yelled from the front.

Frank dove into the back next to Hazel and the Doctor. Ella was curled up in the front, her head tucked under her wings, muttering, “Yikes. Yikes. Yikes.”

Percy floored it and they shot out the garage. The ogres ran to intercept, but Percy shouted at the top of his lungs, and the irrigation system exploded, a hundred geysers shooting into the air along with clouds of dirt, pieces of pipe, and sprinkler heads.

The Cadillac was going nearly sixty kilometers per hour when he hit the first ogre, who disintegrated on impact. By the time the other monsters overcame their confusion, the Cadillac was a kilometer down the road already, flaming cannonballs bursting behind them.

The Doctor glanced back. The mansion was aflame, the walls collapsing inward and smoke billowing into the sky. A small speck caught his eye. A buzzard was circling up from the fire, it looked as though it had flown out the second story window.

“Grandmother?” He heard Frank whispering, his eyes trained on the creature.

They drove through the woods, heading north.

“About three miles!” Frank said. “You can't miss it!”

Behind them, more explosions ripped through the forest, smoke boiling up into the sky.

“How fast can Laestrygonians run?” Hazel asked.

“Let’s not find out.” Percy said.

The gates of the airfield appeared before them, only a few hundred meters away. A private jet idled on the runway, its stairs down.

The Cadillac hit a pothole and went airborne. THe Doctor’s head nearly hit the ceiling, and when the wheels touched the ground, Percy slammed on the brakes. They swerved to a stop just inside the gates.

Frank climbed out and drew his bow. “Get to the plane! They’re coming!”

The Laistrygonains were closing in with alarming speed. The first line bust out of the woods, barreling towards the airfield.

The Doctor managed to get Ella out of the car, but the moment she saw the airplane, she began to shriek.

“N-n-no!” She yelped. “Fly with wings! N-n-no airplanes.”

“Ella,” The Doctor knelt down to meet her eye level, “It’ll be okay, we’ll protect you.”

Ella made a horrid, painful wail.

“What do we do?” Percy asked. “We can’t force her.”

“No,” The Doctor murmured in agreement.

“She’s too valuable to leave behind,” Hazel said, then winced at her own words. “Oh, gods, I’m sorry, Ella. I sound as bad as Phineas. You’re a living thing, not a treasure.”

“N-n-no planes.” Ella was hyperventilating now.

Percy’s eyes suddenly lit up. “I’ve got an idea. Ella, can you hide in the woods? Will you be safe from the ogres?”

“Hide,” She agreed. “Safe. Hiding is good for harpies. Ella is quick. And small. And fast.”

“Okay,” Percy said. “Just stay around this area. I can send a friend to meet you and take you to Camp Jupiter.”

The Doctor looked at Percy. “A friend?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Percy promised. “Ella, would you like that? Would you like my friend to take you to Camp Jupiter and show you our home?”

“Camp,” Ella muttered. Then in Latin:  _ “Wisdom’s daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome.” _

“Uh, right,” Percy said. “That sounds important. But we can talk about that later. You’ll be safe at camp. All the books and food you want.”

“No planes,” She insisted.

“No planes.” Percy promised.

“Ella will hide now.” 

Ella flew away, a red streak disappearing into the woods.

“I’ll miss her.” Hazel said sadly.

“We’ll see her again.” The Doctor assured her.

Percy was still frowning. Clearly, the prophecy bothered him.

An explosion sent the airfield’s gate spinning into the air.

Frank tossed his grandmother’s letter to Percy. “Show that to the pilot! Show him your letter from Reyna too! We’ve got to take off  _ now _ .”

“Run!” The Doctor ordered Frank, sending him a look that sent Frank hurrying after Hazel and Percy, who were boarding the plane.

The Time Lord raised his Sonic in the air and emitted a high-pitched shriek, sending the Laestrygonians reiling, covering their ears.

“Doctor! Come on!” Hazel shouted.

The Doctor began to run, jumping onto the plane just as the stairs began to rise.

The pilot clearly understood the situation just fine. There was no safety announcement, no waiting for clearance. He pushed the throttle and the plane shot down the runway. A blast ripped through the runway behind them, but then they were in the air.

Frank stared down at the ground as they ascended. As Vancouver disappeared in the clouds below, he buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

Hazel sat herself down next to him, wrapping her arms over him.

The plane banked to the left.

Over the intercom, the pilot’s voice said,  _ “Senatus Populusqure Romanus,  _ my friends. Welcome aboard. Next stop: Anchorage, Alaska.”

Percy didn’t appear to be all that comfortable with air travel. Every time they hit a spot of turbulence, he would let out a gasp of terror.

Frank refused to explain exactly what his ‘family gift’ was, but as they flew north he did tell them about his conversation with Mars the night before. Well, Percy was the only one who didn’t know already, but Frank didn’t know that. He also explained about his life being tied to a piece of firewood, and that he had asked Hazel to keep it for him.

“Frank,” Percy said once Frank had finished. “I’m proud to be related to you.”

Frank’s ears turned red. He lowered his head. “Juno has some sort of plan for u, about the Prophecy of Seven.”

“Yeah,” Percy grumbled. “I don’t think I liked her as Hera. I don’t like her any better as Juno.”

Hezel studied Percy for a long moment. “You’re a son of Poseidon, aren’t you? You  _ are  _ a Greek demigod.”

Percy gripped his leather necklace. “The Doctor’s been remembering ever since Portland, he’s helping me remember too. It’s been coming back to us slowly.” He exchanged a look with the Doctor. “There’s another camp – Camp Half-Blood.”

“Another camp,” Hazel repeated. “A  _ Greek  _ camp? Oh, gods, if Octavian found out –”

“He’d declare war.” The Doctor said. “Bloody Romans, always trying to fight every –”

“Dude, you do know that  _ we’re  _ Roman, right?” Frank said.

“Octavian’s always been sure the Greeks were out, plotting against us.” Hazel said. “He thought you guys were spies.”

“That’s why Juno sent me.” Percy realized. “Uh, I mean, not to spy. I think it was just some kind of exchange. Your friend Jason – He was sent to  _ my  _ camp. In my dreams, I saw him, he was working on this flying warship. I think they’re coming to Camp Jupiter to help.”

Frank tapped nervously on the back of his seat. “Mars said Juno wants to unite the Greeks and Romans to fight Gaea. But, jeez – Greeks and Romans have a long history of bad blood.”

“Well, that’s why the gods’ve kept you apart,” The Doctor pointed out.

“Yeah,” Hazel said, “and if a Greek warship appeared in the sky above Camp Jupiter, and Reyna didn’t know it was friendly –”

“We’ve got to be careful how we explain this when we get back.” Percy agreed.

_ “If  _ we get back.” Frank corrected.

Percy nodded reluctantly. “I mean, I trust you guys. I hope you trust me. I feel…well, I feel as close to you two as any of my old friends at Camp Half-Blood. But with the other demigods, at both camps – there’s going to be a lot of suspicion.”

Hazel leaned forwards and kissed Percy on the cheek. “Of course we trust you,” She said, then kissed the Doctor, “And the Doctor too. We’re family now. Aren’t we, Frank?”

“Sure,” He said. “Do I get a kiss?”

Hazel laughed nervously, turning a light shade of pink. “Anyway, what do we do now?”

“I’ve got to contact a friend –” Percy said, “To keep my promise to Ella.”

“How?” Frank asked. “One of those Iris-messages?”

“Still not working.” Percy sighed. “The Doctor and I tried last night at your grandmother’s house. No luck. Maybe it’s because my memories are still jumbled. Or the gods aren’t allowing a connection. I’m hoping I can contact my friend in my dreams.”

Another bump of turbulence caused the group to grab at their seats. Below them, snow-capped mountains broke through a blanket of clouds.

“Doctor, can you – can you help?” Percy asked uncomfortably. 

The Doctor nodded, placing a finger on his temple and he dropped to the floor.

Frank raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t have done that after he sat down on the couch?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, lifted Percy onto the couch, and dove into his dreams.

The Doctor and Percy were back in Vancouver, standing before the ruins of the Zhang mansion. The Laistrygonians were gone. The mansion was reduced to a burnt-out shell. A team of firefighters were packing up their equipment, preparing to move out. The lawn was covered in smoking craters and trenches from the blown-out irrigation pipes.

At the edge of the forest, a massive shaggy black hound was bounding around, sniffing the trees, completely ignored by the firefighters.

Beside one of the craters knelt a Cyclops in oversized jeans, boots, and a massive flannel shirt. His messy brown hair was spattered with rain and mud. When he raised his head, his large brown eye was red and puffy from crying.

“Close!” He moaned. “So close, but gone!”

The Doctor could feel the edges of the dream fraying and fading. If Alaska really was the land beyond the gods, it made sense that the farther north they went, the more difficult it would be to communicate through dreams.

“Tyson!” Percy called.

The Cyclops looked around frantically. “Percy? Brother?”

“Tyson, I’m okay. I’m here – well, not really.”

Tyson grabbed at the air as though he could grab Percy and the Doctor out of the sky. “Can’t see you! Where is my brother?”

“Tyson, I’m flying to Alaska. I’m okay. I’ll be back. Just find Ella. She’s a harpy with red feathers. She’s hiding in the woods around the house.”

“Find a harpy? A red harpy?”

“Yes! Protect her, okay? She’s my friend. Get her back to California. There’s a demigod camp in the Oakland Hills – Camp Jupiter. Meet me above the Caldecott Tunnel.”

“Oakland Hills…California…Caldecott Tunnel.” He shouted to the dog: “Mrs. O’Leary! We must find a harpy!”

The hound barked happily.

Tyson’s face began to dissolve. “My brother is okay? Is Doctor there too? My brother is coming back? I miss you!”

“Yeah, the Doctor’s here! I miss you, too.” Percy’s voice cracked. “I’ll see you soon. Just be careful! There’s a giant’s army marching south. Tell Annabeth –”

The dream shifted.

They were standing in the hills north of Camp Jupiter, looking down at the Field of Mars and New Rome. At the legion’s fort, horns were blowing. Campers scrambled to muster.

The giant’s army was arrayed to their left and right – Cyprian Centaurs, Gegenes, and Cyclopes in scrap-metal armor. The Cyclopes’ siege tower cast a shadow across the feet of the giant Polybotes, who grinned down at the Roman camp. He paced eagerly across the hill, snakes dropping from his green dreadlocks, his dragon legs stomping down small trees. On his green-blue armor, the decorative faces of hungry monsters seemed to blink in the shadows.

“Yes,” He chuckled, planting his trident in the ground. “Blow your little horns, Romans. I’ve come to destroy you! Stheno!”

The gorgon scrambled from the bushes. Her lime-green viper hair and Bargain Mart vet clashed horribly with the giant.

“Yes, master!” She said. “Would you like a Puppy-in-a-Blanket?”

She held up a tray of free samples.

“Hmm,” Polybotes said. “What sort of puppy?”

“Ah, they’re not actually puppies. They’re tiny hot dogs in crescent rolls, but they’re on sale this week –”

“Bah! Never mind, then! Are our forces ready to attack?”

“Oh –” Stheno stepped back quickly to avoid getting flattened by the giant’s foot. “Almost, great one. Ma Gasket and half her Cyclopes stopped in Napa. Something about a winery tour? They promised to be here by tomorrow evening.”

“What?” The giant looked around, as if just noticing that a big portion of his army was missing. “Gah! That Cyclops woman will give me an ulcer.  _ Winery tour?” _

“I think there was cheese and crackers, too,” Stheno said helpfully. “Though Bargain Mart has a much better deal.”

Polybotes ripped an oak tree from the ground and threw it into the valley. “Cyclopes! I tell you, Stheno, when I destroy Neptune and take over the oceans, we will renegotiate the Cyclopes’ labor contract. Ma Gasket will learn her place! Now, what news from the north?”

“The demigods have left for Alaska,” Stheno said. “They fly straight to their death. Ah, small ‘d’  _ death,  _ I mean. Not our prisoner Death. Although, I suppose they’re flying to him too.”

Polybotes growled. “Alyconeus had better spare the son of Neptune as he promised. I want that one chained at my feet so I can kill him when the time is ripe. His blood shall water the stones of Mount Olympus and wake the Earth Mother! What word from the Amazons?”

“Only silence,” Stheno said. “We do not yet know the winner of last night’s duel, but it is only a matter of time before Otrera prevails and comes to our aid.”

“Hmm.” Polybotes absently scratched a few vipers from his hair. “Perhaps it’s just as well we wait, then. Tomorrow at sundown is Fortuna’s Feast. By then, we must invade – Amazons or no. In the meantime, dig in! We set up camp here, on high ground.”

“Yes, great one!” Stheno announced to the troops: “Puppies in Blankets for everyone!”

The monsters cheered.

Polybotes spread his hands in front of him, taking in the valley. “Yes, blow your little horns, demigods. Soon, the legacy of Rome will be destroyed for the last time!”

The dream faded.

The Doctor woke with a jolt as the plane began its descent.

“You guys all right?” Hazel asked, shooting them a nervous look.

“How long were we out.”

“Three hours ten minutes and fifty two seconds.” The Doctor recited.

“It’s weird when you do that.” Frank grumbled.

The Doctor looked out the window. A glittering inlet of the sea snaked betwixt snowy mountains. In the distance, a city was carved out of the wilderness, surrounded by lush green forests on one side, and icy black beaches on the other.

“Welcome to Alaska,” Hazel said. “We’re beyond the help of the gods."


	22. Gryphons and Golden Eggs

The pilot said the plane couldn’t help with them, which appeared to be an incredible relief to Percy.

“If we survive until tomorrow, we’ll find a different way back.” Percy said firmly.  _ “Anything  _ but a plane.”

As they took a cab into downtown Anchorage, Percy and the Doctor described Percy’s dream to Frank and Hazel. They looked anxious, though not at all surprised about the giant’s army closing in on the camp.

Frank choked when he heard about Tyson. “You have a half-brother who’s a Cyclops?”

“Sure.” Percy shrugged. “That makes him your great-great-great –”

“Come on,” Frank groaned, “I would expect this from the Doctor, but not you, too, man.”

“As long as he can get Ella to camp,” Hazel said. “I’m worried about her.”

The cab turned on Highway One, which looked more like a small street, and took them north towards downtown. It was the late afternoon, but the sky was still high in the sky.

“I can’t believe how much this place has grown,” Hazel muttered.

The cab driver grinned in the rearview mirror. “Been a long time since you visited, miss?”

“About seventy years.” Hazel said.

The driver slid the class separation closed and drove on in silence.

“Almost none of the buildings are the same as they were.” Hazel said after a while. “Oh! See that,” She pointed out the cold gray waters, “That’s Cook Inlet, it traces the north edge of town. And you see those greyish-blue mountains over there? They’re the Chugach Mountains.”

Percy took in a deep, content breath. “I’ve never tasted air this clean before.”

The town itself had a vast forest that ringed it. It had a strong weather-eroded look to it, with closed shops, rusted out cars, and worn blocks of flats lining the road, but it was still very lovely. Lakes and massive stretches of woods cut through the middle. The arctic sky was an exhilarating combination of turquoise and gold.

Then there were the giants. Dozens of bright-blue men, each about ten meters tall with gray frosty hair, were wading through forests, fishing in the bay, and striding across the mountains. The mortals didn’t seem to notice them. The cab passed within a meter of one who was sitting at the edge of a lake, washing his feet, though the driver didn’t panic at all.

“Um…” Frank pointed nervously at the blue giant washing his feet.

“Hyperboreans.” The Doctor and Percy both identified in unison.

“Northern giants.” The Doctor said.

“I think we fought some when Kronos invaded Manhattan.”

“Wait,” Frank said, “When  _ who  _ did  _ what?” _

“They’re usually peaceful.” The Doctor assured him.

“Yeah, I remember them.” Hazel said. “They’re everywhere in Alaska, like bears.”

“Bears?” Frank said nervously. If anything, he sounded more scared of the bears than he did the giants.

“The giants are invisible to mortals,” Hazel went on. “They never bothered me, though one almost stepped on me by accident once.”

As they continued to drive, none of the Hyperboreans paid them any attention. One stood right at an intersection of Northern Lights Road, straddling the highway, and they simply drove between his legs. He was cradling a Native American totem pole wrapped in furs, humming to it as though it was a baby.

The cab drove through downtown, past a number of tourist shops advertising furs, Native American art, and gold. As they went, the driver turned and headed towards the seashore. Hazel knocked on the glass separation. “Here is good. Can you let us out?”

They paid the driver and stepped onto Fourth Street. It was a tiny town, but it was still beautiful.

“It’s  _ huge _ ,” Hazel said in amazement. “That’s – that’s where the Gitchell Hotel used to be. My mom and I stayed there our first week in Alaska. And they’ve moved City Hall. It used to be there.”

She led them in a daze for a few blocks, until they smelled something cooking.

“Food.” Percy said. “Come on.”

They found a café right by the beach. It was bustling with people but they managed to score a table at the window and perused the menus.”

Frank whooped. “Twenty-four hour breakfast!”

“It’s like, dinnertime.” Percy pointed out.

“I love breakfast.” Frank said defensively. “I’d eat breakfast, breakfast, and breakfast if I could.”

Percy shrugged. “Breakfast sounds great.”

They all ordered plates of eggs, pancakes, and reindeer sausage, though frank looked a little worried about the reindeer. “You think it’s okay that we’re eating Rudolph?”

“Dude,” Percy said. “I could eat Prancer and Blitzen, too.  _ I’m hungry. _ ”

“Well,” The Doctor began to say.

“No, don’t tell me you’ve met Rudolph, Prancer, and Blitzen.” Frank said.

The Doctor shrugged innocently. “Maybe I have.”

“Nope. Nope. Breakfast. Look, here comes breakfast.”

The food was brilliant. Between bits of blueberry pancake, Hazel drew a squiggly curve and an X on her napkin. “So this is what I’m thinking. We’re here.” She tapped the X. “Anchorage.”

“It looks like a seagull’s face,” Percy said. “And we’re the eye.”

Hazel glared at him. “It’s a  _ map,  _ Percy. Anchorage is at the top of this silver ocean, Cook Inlet. There’s a big peninsula of land below us, and my old home town, Seward, is at the bottom of the peninsula,  _ here. _ ” She drew another X at the base of the seagull’s throat. “That’s the closest town to the Hubbard Glacier. We could go around by sea, I guess, but it would take forever. We don’t have that kind of time.”

“But, that means more land,” The Doctor pointed out. “More land means more of a chance for Gaea to get us.”

“I don’t think we’ve got much of a choice,” Hazel sighed, “We could have asked our pilot to fly us down, but I don’t know…his plane might be too big for the little Seward airport. And if we chartered another plane –”

“No more planes,” Percy pleaded. “Please.”

Hazel held her hand up in a placating gesture. “It’s okay. THere’s a train that goes from here to Seward. We might be able to catch one tonight. It only takes a couple of hours.”

She drew a dotted line between the two X’s.

“You just decapitated the seagull” Percy noted.

“I'll try not to take that as an omen.” Frank grumbled.

Hazel sighed. “It’s the train line.”

“Right, so where’s the glacier?” The Doctor asked.

“Fom Seward, the Hubbard Glacier is down here somewhere.” She tapped the lower right corner of the napkin.

“Do you know how far?”

Hazel frowned and shook her head. “I’m pretty sure it’s only accessible by boat or plane.”

“Boat.” Percy said immediately.

“Fine,” Hazel said. “It shouldn’t be too far from Seward.  _ If  _ we can get to Seward safely.”

The Doctor looked out the window. A Hyperborean giant lumbered across the street, though no one in the café seemed to notice. The giant stepped into the bay, cracking the ice under his sandals, and thrust his hands into the freezing waters. As he retrieved it, clutched in his hand was a killer whale. Apparently, this wasn’t quite what he was looking for, as he threw the whale back and continued wading.

“Good breakfast,” Frank said. “Who’s ready for a train ride?”

The station wasn’t that far. They were just in time to buy tickets for the last train south. As Hazel, Frank, and the Doctor began boarding the train, Percy said, “Be with you in a sec,” and ran back into the station.

“I’ll go make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.” The Doctor said to the other two, quickly following behind Percy.

Percy stopped at the nearest pay phone. He glanced up at the Doctor uncomfortably.

“Do you know how to use a pay phone?”

The Doctor soniced the phone. With a shaking hand, Percy picked up the receiver and punched in the number. He could hear it going to voicemail – it was midnight in New York and Percy’s parents wouldn’t recognize the number.

“Mom,” Percy said, his voice cracking slightly. “Hey, I’m alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…” His voice faltered. “Anyway, I’m okay. So’s the Doctor. We’re on a quest –” He hesitated. “I’ll make it home. I promise. Love you.”

He put down the phone and sighed.

The train whistle sounded. The conductor shouted, “All aboard!”

The Doctor and Percy ran, making it just as they were pulling up the steps, then climbed to the top of the double-decker car and slid into their seats.

Hazel frowned when she saw Percy. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” He croaked. “Just…made a call.”

Neither Hazel nor Frank asked for details.

Soon, the four of them were heading south along the coast, watching the landscape race by. Bald eagles soared overhead, the train raced over bridges and along cliffs where glacial waterfalls tumbled down below. They passed forests buried in snow drifts, massive artillery guns (to set off small avalanches and prevent uncontrolled ones), and lakes so clear that they reflected the mountains like mirrors.

Brown bears lumbered through the meadows. Hyperborean giants kept appearing all around. One was lounging in the lake, another was using a pine tree as a toothpick, a third sat in a snowdrift, playing with two moose as though they were action figures. The train was full of tourists, all oohing and ahhing and snapping pictures.

Meanwhile, Frank studied a map of Alaska that he’d found in the seat pocket. He located Hubbard Glacier, which looked discouragingly far from Seward. He kept running a finger along the coastline, frowning with concentration.

“Penny for your thoughts?” The Doctor asked, examining the map as well.

“Just…possibilities.” Frank said.

“Possibilities like…?”

Frank shrugged uncomfortably. The Doctor let it go.

After about an hour, they bought hot chocolate from the dining car. Their seats were warm and comfortable and the whole party began to relax.

Then, a shadow passed overhead. Tourists murmured in excitement and began taking pictures.

“Eagle!” One yelled.

“Eagle?” said another.

“Huge eagle!” Said a third.

“That’s no eagle.” Frank said.

The Doctor looked up just in time to see the creature make a second pass. That was most definitely larger than an eagle. It had a sleek black body the size of a large dog, it’s wingspan at least three meters across.

“There’s another one!” Frank pointed. “Strike that. Three, four. Okay, we’re in trouble.”

The creatures circled the train like vultures, delighting the tourists. They had glowing red eyes, sharp beaks, and vicious talons.

“Those things look familiar…” Percy said nervously, grabbing his pen from his pocket.

“Seattle,” Hazel said. “The Amazons had one in a cage. They’re –”

It was then that several things happened at once. The emergency brake screeched, pitching the forwards. Tourists screamed and tumbled through the aisles. The monsters swooped down, shattering the glass roof of the car, and the entire train toppled off the rails.

Claws grabbed the Doctor’s arms and lifted him into the air. Below, train wheels squealed and metal crashed. Glass shattered and passengers screamed.

The creature that was carrying him had the body of a panther – sleek, black, and feline – with the wings and head of an eagle. Her eyes glowed blood-red. Gryphons. Brilliant, just his luck.

Despite his squirming, the gryphon’s talons kept a firm grip around his arms. He rose higher and higher in the cold wind. A few meters down, the Doctor could see Percy being lifted by another.

It was then that something whistled by his ear. An arrow sprouted from the gryphon’s neck. The creature shrieked and released him.

The Doctor fell, crashing through tree branches until he slammed into a snowbank. A moment later, he heard the sound of Percy impacting the snow next to him.

“You okay, Doc?” Percy groaned.

“Bloody gryphons.” The Doctor grumbled.

The Doctor got up, making his way over to the boy and helping him to his feet as well. Nothing appeared broken. 

Frank was standing to their left, shooting down the creatures as fast as possible. Hazel was at his back, swinging her sword at any monster that came close, but there were too many swarming around them – at least a dozen.

“We have to get them away from the train!” Hazel said.

The Doctor could see what she meant. The train cars had fallen over, and their roofs had shattered. Tourists were stumbling around in shock. No one looked seriously injured, but the gryphons were swooping towards anything that moved. The only thing keeping them away from the mortals was a glowing gray warrior in camouflage – Frank’s friend, spartacus.

The Doctor noticed that the spear was nowhere to be found.

Percy appeared to notice this too, as he asked, “Used your last charge?”

“Yeah,” Frank shot another gryphon out of the sky. “I had to help the mortals. The spear just dissolved.”

“Right,” The Doctor said, analyzing the scene before him. “We’re moving the fight, away from the tracks! Move slowly, keep up defense!”

They steadily made their way through the snow, going just fast enough to draw the gryphons’ attention, but slow enough that they wouldn’t trip through the snow.

About fifty meters down the tracks, the trees gave way to an open marsh. The ground was spongy and icy. Percy was slipping. Frank was running out of arrows. Hazel was breathing hard.

The Doctor noticed something in the tall grass – a circle of scrap metal about the size of a tractor tire. 

The Doctor looked at the other three. “I think we’ve found their nest!”

The bottom of the nest was littered with old jewelry, an Imperial gold dagger, a dented centurion’s badge, and two pumpkin-sized eggs that looked to be made of gold.

Percy lunged for one of the eggs, pressed his sword tip against it and shouted, “Back off, or I break it!”

The gryphons squawked angrily. THey buzzed around the nest, snapping their beaks, but didn’t attack.

“Gryphons collect gold,” Hazel said. “They’re crazy for it. Look – more nests over there.”

Frank nocked his last arrow. “So if these are their nests, why were they trying to take Percy and the Doctor? They were flying away with them.”

“They must be taking orders.” The Doctor murmured. 

“Do they have any weaknesses?” Frank asked. “Please tell me they have weaknesses.”

“Horses!” Hazel suddenly gasped. “I read about them at camp. They hate horses – natural enemies, or something. I wish Arion was here!”

The gryphons shrieked. They swirled around the nest, their red eyes glowing.

“Guys,” Frank said nervously, “I see legion relics in this nest.”

“I know,” Percy said.

“That means other demigods died here, or –”

“Frank, it’ll be okay,” Percy promised.

One of the gryphons dove. Percy raised his sword, ready to stab the egg. The monster veered off, but the other gryphons were losing their patience.

“Right,” The Doctor said, formulating a plan. “Hazel, I need you to use the gold in these nests and cause a distraction.”

“Okay…”

“That will give us enough time to run. We’re going to run right for that giant, understood?”

Frank gaped at him. “You want us to run  _ toward  _ the giant?”

“Yes.” The Doctor said firmly. “Go, go, go!”

Hazel thrust her hand upwards. From a dozen nests across the marsh, golden objects shot into the air – jewelry, weapons, coins, gold nuggets, and most importantly, gryphon eggs. The monsters shrieked and flew after their eggs, frantic to save them.

The Doctor, Percy, Frank, and Hazel ran. Their feet splashed and crunched through the frozen marsh. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, but they could hear the gryphons closing behind them. They were  _ really  _ angry now.

The giant didn’t seem to notice the commotion yet. He was inspecting his toes for mud, his face sleepy and peaceful, his white whiskers glistening with ice crystals. Around his neck was a necklace of found objects – garbage cans, car doors, loose antlers, camping equipment, a toilet. It seemed he’d been cleaning up the wilderness.

“Get down!” The Doctor ordered, “Crawl under!”

They scrambled between the massive blue legs and flattened themselves into the mud, crawling as close as they could to his loincloth.

“What’s the plan?” Frank hissed. “Get flattened by a blue rump?”

“Lay low. Don’t move.” The Doctor commanded.

The gryphons arrived in a wave of angry beaks, talons, and wings, swarming around the giant, trying to get under his legs.

The giant rumbled in surprise. He shifted. Percy had to roll to avoid getting crushed. The Hyperborean grunted, a little more irritated. He swatted at the gryphons, but they squawked in outrage and began pecking at his legs and hands.

“Ruh?” The giant bellowed. “Ruh!”

He took a deep breath and blew out a wave of cold air. Even under the protection of the giant’s legs, the Doctor could feel the temperature drop significantly. The gryphons’ shrieking stopped abruptly, replaced by the  _ thunk, thunk, thunk  _ of heavy objects hitting the mud.

“Right, come on, then.” The Doctor said, “Carefully.”

They squirmed out from under the giant. All around the marsh, trees were glazed with frost. A large swath of the bog was covered in fresh snow. Frozen gryphons stuck out of the ground, their wings still spread, beaks open, eyes wide in surprise.

“Sometimes I forget that you used to be a soldier.” Percy said as they made their way away from the Hyperborean giant.

“Wait, what?” Frank and Hazel stared.

“How did you –” The Doctor hesitated, “I never told you that.”

Percy shrugged. “My memory must be coming back.

Percy then took a moment to look between the Doctor, Hazel, and Frank. “Oh, was I not supposed to tell them that?”

“It doesn’t matter.” The Doctor said coldly. “Let’s keep going.”

“Um, it certainly feels like it matters,” Frank said, “Mr. Anti-weapon here used to be a soldier?”

The Doctor turned to Frank, rage flashing in his eyes. “We’re  _ not  _ talking about this.” He turned away, his demeanor dropping slightly. “Not right now.”

No one dared argue.


	23. A Quick Dip in the Mud

The Doctor, Percy, Hazel, and Frank walked in silence for an hour, keeping the train tracks in sight, but staying within the cover of the trees as much as possible. Once they heard a helicopter flying in the direction of the train wreck. Twice they heard the screech of gryphons, but they sounded a while off.

It was midnight when the sun finally set. The woods got cold and the northern lights illuminated the sky.

“That’s amazing.” Frank said.

“Bears,” Hazel pointed. 

Sure enough, a couple brown bears were lumbering in the meadow about a hundred meters, their coats gleaming the starlight. “They won’t bother us,” Hazel promised. “Just give them a wide berth.”

No one argued.

They passed a couple houses, a post office, and some trailers. Everything was dark and closed up. On the other end of town was a store with a picnic table and an old rusted petrol pump in front.

By silent agreement, they collapsed around the picnic table.

Hazel put her head in her hands and passed out. Percy too rested his head upon the table, and was out in moments. Frank took out the last of his sodas and some granola bars from the train ride and shared them with the Doctor.

“So…” Frank said awkwardly. “You were in the military.”

“Something like that.”

“Right, cryptic as usual, then.”

They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

“So what are other planets like?”

“Hmm? Well, they vary,” The Doctor said, “They’re as different as you can possibly get, yet you’d be surprised by the similarities between them.”

“What about your planet?”

“What about it?”

“Well, what planet is it?”

“You wouldn’t know it if I told you.”

“Then why don’t you want to tell me?”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Touché.”

“So?”

“Gallifrey.”

“Oh.” Frank looked down. “Yeah, I don’t know that one.”

“Told you.”

“What’s it like?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean,” Frank looked down at the table nervously. “I dunno…”

The Doctor hummed quietly, reminiscing in the memory. “It was absolutely beautiful. The second sun would rise in the south in the morning and make the snow-capped mountains glow. The leaves of the trees would shine silver and the red grass made the fields look aflame.”

“Why would you ever leave that?”

The Doctor didn’t respond.

“Do you think Percy actually meant what he said?” Frank said after a long silence. “About being proud we’re related?”

“I do.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” The Doctor tilted his head. “Why? Do you not believe so?”

Frank shrugged. “It’s just…I was supposed to be in charge of this quest, the centurion, and all. I feel like you guys have had to carry me.”

“Nah,” The Doctor grinned, “You’re brilliant, Frank.”

“How can you say that?” Frank demanded. “I’m supposed to have these powers I haven’t fingered out how to use, I don’t have a spear, I’m almost out of sorrows, and…I’m scared.”

“Good.” The Doctor said, “Scared is good. Scared keeps you fast.”

“Are you…are you scared?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor hesitated. “I suppose I am a bit.”

“But the Feast of Fortuna is…” Frank thought about it.

“It’s one fourty-six in the morning,” The Doctor said, “Today is the twenty fourth. The feast starts tonight at sundown.”

“Oh, great.” Frank said sarcastically. “All we’ve got to do is find our way to Hubbard Glacier, defeat a giant who is undefeated in his home territory, and get back to Camp Jupiter before they’re overrun – all in less than eighteen hours. Oh! And let’s not forget, when we free Thanatos…” He hesitated.

“He might claim your life. And Hazel’s.” The Doctor said. “Yes, I’ve been thinking about that too.”

Frank gazed at Hazel. Her face was buried under a mass of curly brown hair.

“She’s my best friend,” Frank said. “I lost my mom, my grandmother…I can’t lose her, too.”

“You won’t.” The Doctor vowed. “I won’t let that happen.”

Frank lowered his head onto the table. “I can’t lose her.”

In a few minutes, Frank’s breathing slowed and he began to snore in harmony with Hazel.

At dawn the store opened up. The owner appeared a little surprised to find four teenagers asleep on his picnic table. But once Percy explained that they had stumbled away from the past evening’s train wreck, the owner felt sorry for them and treated them to breakfast. He called a friend of his, an Inuit native who had a cabin close to Seward. Soon they were rumbling along the road in a beat-up Ford pickup.

Hazel, Frank, and Percy squeezed into the back and the Doctor rode up front with the leathery old man. He told the Time Lord stories about Bear and Raven, the Inuit gods.

The truck broke down a few miles outside Seward. The driver didn’t seem surprised, as though this happened to him several times a day. He said they could wait for him to fix the engine, but since Seward was only a few miles away, they decided to walk it.

By midmorning, they climbed over a rise in the road and saw a small bay ringed with mountains. The town was a thin crescent on the right-hand shore, with wharves extending into the water and a cruise ship in the harbor.

“Seward,” Hazel said unhappily.

They’d already lost a lot of time, and the sun was rising fast. The road curved around the hillside, and a meadow cut between them and the town.

Percy appeared to have seen this as well, and proceeded to step off the road. “Come on.”

“Percy, no!” Hazel shouted.

“Huh?” Percy’s next step went straight through the ground. He sank like a stone until the earth closed over his head and the earth swallowed him whole.

“Your bow!” Hazel didn’t waste a second, and Frank didn’t ask questions. He dropped his rucksack and slipped the bow off his shoulder.

“Hold one end,” She told the boys. “Don’t let go.”

She grabbed the other end, took a deep breath, and jumped into the bog. The earth closed over her head.

For a long time, Frank and the Doctor stood there in silence, clutching the end of the bow.

Finally, just as the Doctor was preparing to go down himself, they felt a frantic pull on the end of the bow, and the Doctor and Frank yanked Hazel out from the ground, Percy clutching her ankle.

The Doctor grabbed Percy as Frank grabbed Hazel and they lay the muck-covered demigods in the grass, coughing and sputtering.

“Oh, gods! Oh, gods! Oh, gods!” Frank cried. He yanked some extra clothes from his bag, tossing one to the Doctor, and began toweling off Hazel’s face. It didn’t do either of them that much good, but it was something.

“You were down there so long!” Frank cried. “I didn’t think – oh, gods, don’t  _ ever  _ do something like that again!”

He wrapped Hazel in a massive hug.

“Can’t – breathe,” She choked out.

“Sorry!” Frank went back to toweling and fussing over Hazel. 

“I had a blackout when I was down there.” Hazel said after a few minutes.

“What?” Frank said, “But I thought –”

“Well, it wasn’t really a blackout,” She explained. “It was Gaea. I – I heard her voice. She said it was a gift from her.” Hazel took a deep breath. “I was back in New Orleans. My mom and I were sitting in this park near our apartment, having a picnic breakfast. I remember this day. I was seven years old, my mom had just sold my first precious stone, but we didn’t know about the curse yet. My mom was in an excellent mood. She’d bought me an orange juice and she had champagne, and we had beignets sprinkled with chocolate and powdered sugar.” She smiled faintly. “She’d even bought me a new box of crayons and a pad of paper. My mom was humming while I drew.

“All around us, the French Quarter was waking up, ready for Mardi Gras. I could hear jazz bands practicing, and floats were being decorated with flowers. Kids were running around, wearing so many coloured necklaces they could barely walk.” Hazel let out a broken laugh. “It was the happiest morning in my life.” She looked down at the ground. “But I knew it wasn’t real. Gaea told me I could stay here, that this moment could last for years. That I could grow up in New Orleans. That I wouldn’t have this curse. She told me that this life, the one I’m in now, that it’s not real. That it’s an illusion.

“But then she told me she’d captured Nico, said he should have known better than to search for the doors. And then I felt Percy grab my ankle, and I told Gaea to let us go, and…she did.”

“Just like that. She just let you go?” The Doctor asked.

Hazel nodded.

“Maybe she still wants us as pawns.” Percy suggested. “Maybe she was just saying things to mess with your mind.”

“She knew what to say,” Hazel agreed. “She knew how to get to me.”

Frank put his jacket around her shoulders. “This  _ is  _ real life. You know that, right? We’re not going to let you die again.”

“And we  _ will _ find out what happened to Nico.” The Doctor promised.

Hazel looked up at the rising sun, then stumbled to her feet. “We should get going. We’re losing time.”

“Any hotels or something where we could clean off?” Percy asked awkwardly, gazing down the road. “I mean…hotels that accept mud people?”

“I’m not sure,” Hazel admitted, glancing down at the town below. Her eyes locked on a few warehouses along the shore. “I might know a place we can freshen up.”


	24. The Hubbard Glacier

When they got into town, Hazel led them along Third Avenue. They passed a railroad station as well as the large white two-story Seward Hotel. They considered stopping there, but ultimately decided it wouldn’t be the best idea to trapeze into the lobby covered in mud.

Instead, they turned towards the shoreline to where Hazel’s old home stood, leaning over the water on barnacle encrusted piers. The roof sagged, the walls were perforated with holes, the door was boarded up, and a hand-painted sign read: ROOMS STORAGE AVAILABLE.

“Come on,” Hazel said.

“Uh, you sure it’s safe?” Frank asked.

Hazel ignored the question, finding an open window and climbing inside. The Doctor shrugged and followed, Percy and Frank close behind. The room clearly hadn’t been used in a long time. Their feet kicked up dust that swirled in the buckshot beams of sunlight. Mouldering cardboard boxes were stacked along the walls. Their faded labels read: _Greeting Cards, Assorted Seasonal._

“It’s warmer in here, at least,” Frank said optimistically. “Guess no running water? Maybe the Doc and I can go shopping. We’re not as muddy as you uys. We could find us some clothes.”

Hazel didn’t respond. She climbed over a stack of boxes in the corner. An old sign was propped up against the wall: GOLD PROSPECTING SUPPLIES. When she moved the sign, though, Hazel revealed photos and drawings pinned to the wall. One of the photos was a woman, staring out, smiling in front of her business sign: QUEEN MARIE’S GRIS-GRIS – CHARMS SOLD, FORTUNES TOLD.

Next to that was a photo of a very familiar boy at the carnival. He had curly black hair and a mad grin. 

Frank’s fingers hovered over the photo. “Who…?” It was then that the boy appeared to notice that Hazel was crying. “Sorry, Hazel. This must be really hard. Do you want some time –”

“No,” She crooked. “No, it’s fine.”

“Is that your mother?” Percy asked, gesturing to the photo of the woman. “She looks like you. She’s beautiful.”

“That boy…” The Doctor said slowly, looking at the second photo.

“That’s…that’s Sammy. He was my – uh – friend from New Orleans.”

“Leo…”

“What?” Hazel, Frank, and Percy were looking at him.

“He looks – he looks like Leo.”

“He can’t be. That photo was from 1941. He’s…he’s probably dead now.”

The Doctor turned away, deep in thought.

“Look, we passed a store on the last block. We’ve got a little money left. Maybe I should go get some food and clothes and – I don’t know – a hundred boxes of wet wipes or something?”

“I’ll come too.” The Doctor said anxiously.

“That would be great, you guys are the best.” Hazel said.

“So…Leo…” Frank said awkwardly as they picked out clothes from a tourist shop.

“What about him?”

“Think it’s really him in that picture?”

“It’s certainly possible, time travel and all.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Right. Just time travel is all, nothing exciting.”

“Success!” Frank cried as he and the Doctor climbed in through the window of the house, holding up the shopping bags.

From the hunting shop, they’d gotten a quiver and arrows for Frank, some rations, and a coil of rope.

“For the next time we run across muskeg.” He explained.

From the local tourist shop, they’d bought four sets of fresh clothes, some towels, some soap, some bottled water, and a massive box of wet wipes.

Hazel let out a breath of relief and was the first to duck behind a wall of greeting card boxes to clean up and change.

“Right,” The Doctor said once they were all clean and changed, “Now we find a boat to Hubbard Glacier.”

Frank patted his stomach. “If we’re going to battle to the death, I want lunch first. C’mon, I think I saw a spot when we were shopping.”

Frank led them back to the shopping plaza near the wharf, towards where an old railway car had been converted into a diner. Hazel stepped outside whilst the boys ordered. When she came back, her face was grim.

“We’re in trouble,” She said. “I tried to get a boat. But…I miscalculated.”

“No boats?” Frank asked.

“Oh, I can get a boat,” Hazel said. “But the glacier is farther than I thought. Even at top speed, we couldn’t get there until tomorrow morning.”

Percy paled. “Maybe I could make the boat go faster?”

“Even if you could,” Hazel said, “From what the captains tell me it’s treacherous – icebergs, mazes of channels to navigate. You’d have to know where you were going.”

“A plane?” Frank suggested.

Hazel shook her head. “I asked the boat captains about that. They said we could try, but it’s a tiny airfield. You have to charter a plane two, three weeks in advance.”

“I miss the TARDIS.” The Doctor groaned.

They ate in silence after that.

Outside, a raven settled on a telephone pole above and began to croak.

A few minutes later, the raven’s cawing changed into a strangled yelp.

The Doctor jumped to his feet, Frank, Percy, and Hazel drew their weapons, for perched upon the pole where the raven had been, a fat, ugly gryphon glared down at them. He burped, and raven feathers fluttered from his beak.

Frank nocked an arrow and took aim, but the gryphon shrieked so loudly that the sound echoed off the mountains. Frank flinched, and his shot went wide.

“That was a call for help,” The Doctor said. “We need to go. Now.”

They ran for the docks.

The gryphon dove after them. Percy slashed at him with his sword, but the gryphon veered out of reach.

They took the steps to the nearest pier and raced to the end. The gryphon swooped after them, his front claws extended for the kill. Hazel raised her sword, but an icy wall of water slammed sideways into the gryphon and washed him into the bay. He squawked and flapped his wings. He managed to scramble onto the pier, where he shook his black fur.

Frank grunted. “Nice one, Percy.”

“Yeah,” He said. “Didn’t know if I could still do that in Alaska. But bad news – look over there.”

About a mile away, over the mountains, a black cloud was swirling – a whole flock of gryphons, dozens at least.

“There’s no way we can fight that many.” Percy breathed.

Frank nocked another arrow. “Well, I’m not going down without a fight.”

Percy raised Riptide. “I’m with you.”

Then, the Doctor heard a sound in the distance – the whinnying of a horse.

“Arion!” Hazel cried. “Over here!”

A tan blur came ripping down the street and onto the pier. The stallion materialized right behind the gryphon, brought down his front hooves and smashed the monster to dust.

“Good horse! _Really_ good horse!” Hazel said.

Frank backed up and nearly fell off the pier. “How –?”

“He followed me!” Hazel beamed. “Because he’s the best – horse – EVER! Now, get on!”

“All four of us?” Percy said. “Can he handle it?”

Arion whinnied indignantly.

“All right, no need to be rude,” Percy said. “Let’s go.”

They climbed on, Hazel in front, Frank right behind, the Doctor behind that, and Percy balancing precariously at the back.

“Run, Arion!” Hazel cried. “To Hubbard Glacier!”

The horse shot across the water, his hooves turning the top of the sea to steam.

Despite the fact that Hubbard Glacier was a three hundred nautical mile dangerous journey, Arion had no trouble racing over the water at the speed of sound, heating the air around them.

Percy’s arms gripped the Doctor’s waist tighter as they raced through icy straits, past blue fjords, and cliffs with waterfalls spilling into the sea, desperately trying to stay on the horse.

It was only minutes before they zipped into a narrow bay and Arion came to a halt. A kilometer away stood Hubbard Glacier. It was beautiful; purple snow capped mountains marched off in either direction, with clouds floating around their midsections. In a massive valley between two of the largest peaks, a ragged wall of ice rose out of the sea, filling the entire gorge. The glacier was blue and white with streaks of black, so that it looked like a hedge of dirty snow left behind on a snow-plowed sidewalk.

As soon as Arion stopped, the temperature around them dropped significantly. There was a sound like thunder that rolled across the water.

“What _is_ that?” Frank gazed at the clouds above the glacier. “A storm?”

“No, that’s the ice cracking and shifting.” The Doctor explained.

_“Millions_ of tons of ice.” Hazel elaborated.

You mean that thing is breaking up?” Frank asked.

As if on cue, a sheet of ice silently calved off the side of the glacier and crashed into the sea, spraying water and frozen shrapnel several stories high. A millisecond later, the sound hit them.

_BOOM!_

“We can’t get close to that thing!” Frank said.

“We have to,” Percy said. “The giant is at the top.”

Arion nickered.

“Bloody hell,” The Doctor murmured.

“Yeah, tell your horse to watch his language, Hazel.” Percy agreed.

Hazel looked as though she was trying not to laugh. “What did he say?”

“He can take us to the top.” The Doctor summed up.

Frank looked incredulous. “I thought the horse couldn’t fly!”

Arion whinnied angrily.

“Dude,” Percy said. “I’ve gotten suspended for saying less than that. Hazel, he promises you’ll see what he can do as soon as you give the word.”

“Um, hold on, then, you guys,” Hazel said nervously. “Arion, giddyup!”

Arion shot towards the glacier like a rocket, barreling straight across the slush like he was going to run directly into the mountain of ice.

The air grew colder. The crackling of the ice grew louder. The side of the glacier was riddled with crevices and caves, spiked with jagged ridges. Pieces were constantly crumbling off – some no larger than snowballs, other the size of houses.

When they were about fifty meters from the base, a thunderclap rattled the air around them and a curtain of ice calved away and fell towards them.

“Look out!” Frank shouted, but Arion was way ahead of him. In a burst of speed, he zigzagged through the debris, leaping over chunks of ice and clambering up the face of the glacier.

Somehow, Frank, Percy, Hazel, and the Doctor managed not to fall off Arion as he scaled the cliffs, jumping from foothold to foothold with incredible speed and agility. 

And then it was over. Arion stood proudly at the top of the ridge of ice that loomed over the void. The sea was now one hundred meters below them.

Arion whinnied a challenge that echoed the mountains. _“Beat that, you punks!”_

He then turned and ran inland across the top of the glacier, leaping a chasm fifteen meters across.

“There!” Percy pointed.

The horse stopped. Dead ahead stood a frozen Roman camp like a giant-sized ghastly replica of Camp Jupiter. The trenches bristled with ice spikes. The snow-brick ramparts glared a blinding white. Hanging from the guard towers, banners of frozen blue cloth shimmered in the arctic sun.

There was no sign of life. The gates stood wide open. No sentries walked the walls.

“Gaea knows we’re here,” The Doctor murmured, “So where is everyone?”

No one had an answer for him.

Arion trotted skittishly.

“Frank, Doctor, how about we go on foot from here?”

Frank sighed with relief. “Thought you’d never ask.”

The Doctor, Percy, and Frank dismounted and took a few tentative steps forth. The ice seemed stable, covered with a fine carpet of snow so that it wasn’t all that slippery.

Hazel urged Arion forth, Percy and the Doctor on one side, Frank on the other, the demigods’ weapons at the ready. They approached the gates without being challenged. There were no pits, snares, trip lines, or traps of any kind. Just the yawning icy gates and frozen banners crackling in the wind.

They could see directly down the Via Praetoria. At the crossroads, in front of the snow-brick principia, a tall, dark-robed figure stood, bound in icy chains.

“Thanatos.” The Doctor murmured.

Hazel suddenly fell off Arion.

“Hazel!” Frank caught her. “We’ve got you,” he promised. “Nobody’s taking you away.”

Hazel gripped his hand. “I’m all right.”

Percy looked around uneasily. “No defenders? No giant? This has to be a trap.”

“What other choice have we got?” The Doctor said.

Hazel let out a deep breath and urged Arion through the gates.

The layout was similar to that of Camp Jupiter – cohort barracks, baths, armory – but it was three times as big. They stopped ten feet from the robed figure.

Arion cantered back and forth nervously.

“Thanatos?” The Doctor called.

The hooded figure raised his head.

Immediately, the entire camp stirred to life. Figures in Roman armor emerged from the barracks, the principa, the armory, and the canteen, but they weren’t human. They were shades from the Fields of Asphodel. Their bodies weren’t much more than wisps of black vapour, but they managed to hold together sets of scale armor, greaves, and helmets. Frost-covered swords were strapped to their waists. Pila and dented shields floated in their smoky hands. The plumes on the centurions’ helmets were frozen and ragged. Most of the shades were on foot, but two soldiers burst out of the stables in a golden chariot pulled by ghostly black steeds.

When Arion saw the horses, he stamped the ground in outrage.

The Doctor looked at the others. “Found the trap.”


	25. The Bane of Pluto

The ghosts formed ranks and encircled the crossroads. There were about a hundred in all – not an entire legion, but more than a cohort. Some carried the tattered lightning bolt banners of the Twelfth Legion, Fifth Cohort. The doomed expedition from the 1980s. Others carried standards and insignia that not even the Doctor recognized, as if they’d died at different times, on different quests – perhaps not even from Camp Jupiter. Most were armed with Imperial gold weapons.

“Thanatos!” Hazel called to the robed figure. “We’re here to rescue you. If you control these shades, tell them –”

Her voice faltered as the god’s hood fell away and his robes dropped off as he spread his wings, leaving him in only a sleeveless black tunic belted at the waist. His skin was the colour of teakwood, dark and glistening. His eyes were honey gold, and he was lean and muscular, with a regal face and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His wings glimmered in shades of blue, black, and purple.

“Oh.” Hazel breathed, staring at the beautiful man.

The god’s wrists were shackled in icy manacles, with chains that ran directly into the glacier floor. His feet were bare, shackled around the ankles and chained as well.

“It’s Cupid,” Frank said.

“A really buff Cupid,” Percy agreed.

“You complement me,” Thanatos said, his voice deep and melodious. “I am frequently mistaken for the god of love. Death has more in common with Love than you might imagine. But I am Death. I assure you.”

“We’re – we’re here to save you,” Hazel managed, staring in awe at the man. “Where’s Alcyoneus?”

“Save me…?” Thanatos narrowed his eyes. “Do you understand what you are saying, Hazel Levesque? Do you understand what that will mean?”

The Doctor stepped forth. “We’re wasting time.”

He brandished the Sonic at the god’s shackles, yet there was no click. They did not open.

“Let me try.” Percy swung Riptide. Celestial bronze rang against the ice, but the sword stuck to the chain like glue. Frost began creeping up the blade. Percy pulled frantically. Frank and the Doctor hurried to help. Together, they just managed to yank Riptide free before the frost reached their hands.

“That won’t work,” Thanatos said simply. “As for the giant, he is close. These shades are not mine. They are his.”

Thanatos’s eyes scanned the ghost soldiers. They shifted uncomfortably beneath the god’s calm gaze. 

“So how do we get you out?” Hazel demanded.

Thanatos turned his attention back to her. “Daughter of Pluto, child of my master, you of all people should not wish me released.”

“Don’t you think I  _ know _ that?” Hazel’s eyes sparkled with tears. “Listen, Death.” She boldly drew her cavalry sword, and Arion reared in defence. “I didn’t come back from the Underworld and travel thousands of miles to be told that I’m stupid for setting you free. If I die, I die. I’ll fight this whole army if I have to. Just tell us how to break your chains.”

Thanatos studied her for a heartbeat. “Interesting. You do understand that these shades were once demigods like you. They fought for Rome. They died without completing their heroic quests. Like you, they were sent to Asphodel. Now Gaea has promised them a second life if they fight for her today. Of course, if you release me and defeat them, they will have to return to the Underworld where they belong. For treason against the gods, they will face eternal punishment. They are not so different from you, Hazel Levesque. Are you sure you want to release me and damn these souls forever?”

Frank clenched his fists. “That’s not fair! Do you want to be freed or not?”

“Death is hardly ever fair.” The Doctor said.

Thanatos turned his attention to the Doctor. “Yes, one would be amazed how often I hear that word. But you of all people, Doctor, know how meaningless it truly is.” He then turned to Frank. “Is it fair, Frank Zhang, that your life will burn so short and bright? Was it fair when I guided your mother to the Underworld?”

Frank staggered as though punched.

“No,” Thanatos said sadly. “Not fair. And yet it was her time. There is no fairness in Death. If you free me, I will do my duty. But of course these shades will try to stop you.”

“So if we let you go,” Percy summed up, “We get mobbed by a bunch of black vapour dudes with gold swords. Fine. How do we break those chains?”

Thanatos smiled. “Only the fire of life can melt the chains of death.”

“Without the riddles, please?” Percy asked.

“Percy…” The Doctor said slowly, “Percy, it’s not a riddle.”

“Wait, no!” Hazel said, “There’s got to be another way.”

Laughter boomed across the glacier. A rumbling voice said: “My friends. I’ve waited so long!”

Standing at the gates of the camp was the giant, Alcyoneus. He was even larger than Polybotes had been. He had metallic golden skin, armor made from platinum links, and an iron staff the size of a totem pole. His rust-red dragon legs pounded against the ice as he entered the camp. Precious stones glinted in his red braided hair. He approached, grinning with his solid silver teeth.

“Ah, Hazel Levesque,” Alcyoneus said, “you cost me dearly! If not for you, I would have risen decades ago, and this world would already be Gaea’s. But no matter!” 

He spread his hands, showing off the ranks of ghostly soldiers. “Welcome, Percy Jackson! Welcome, Frank Zhang! Welcome, Doctor! I am Alcyoneus, the bane of Pluto, the  _ new  _ master of Death. And this is your new legion.”

“Hazel.” Frank said. “That package you’re keeping from me? I need it.”

Hazel glanced at him in dismay. “Frank, no. There has to be another way.”

“Please. I – I know what I’m doing.”

Thanatos smiled and lifted his manacled wrists. “You’re right, Frank Zhang. Sacrifices must be made.”

Alcyoneus stepped forth, his reptilian feet shaking the ground. “What package do you speak of, Frank Zhang? Have you brought me a present?”

“Nothing for you, Golden Boy,” Frank said. “Except a whole lot of pain.”

The giant roared with laughter. “Spoken like a child of Mars! Too bad I have to kill you. And  _ this  _ one…my, my, I’ve been waiting to meet the famous Percy Jackson and his assistant, the Doctor.”

_ “Assistant?” _

“Right, because that’s the only issue with this situation.” Percy grumbled.

The giant grinned. “I’ve followed your progress. Your fight with Kronos? Well done. And Gaea hates you above all others, son of Neptune…except perhaps for that upstart Jason Grace. I’m sorry I can’t kill you right away, but my brother, Polybotes wishes to keep you as a pet. He thinks it will be amusing when he destroys Neptune to have the god’s favorite son on a leash. After that, of course, Gaea has plans for you.”

“Flattering.” Percy said, raising Riptide. “But actually, I’m the son of Poseidon. I’m from Camp Half-Blood.”

The ghosts stirred. Some drew swords and lifted shields. Alcyoneus raised his hand, gesturing for them to wait.

“Greek, Roman, it doesn’t matter,” the giant said easily. “We will crush both camps underfoot, You see, the Titans didn’t think  _ big  _ enough. They planned to destroy the gods in their new home of America. We giants know better! To kill a weed, you must pull up its roots. Even now, while my forces destroy your little Roman camp, my brother Porphyrion is preparing for the real battle in the ancient lands! We will destroy the gods at their source.”

The ghosts pounded their swords against their shields, the sound echoing across the mountains.

“The source?” Frank asked. “You mean Greece?”

Alcyoneus chuckled. “No need to worry about that, son of Mars. You won’t live long enough to see our ultimate victory. I will replace Pluto as lord of the Underworld. I already have Death in my custody. With Hazel Levesque in my service, I will have all the riches under the earth as well!”

Hazel gripped her spatha. “I don’t do  _ service. _ ”

“Oh, but you have me life!” Alcyoneus said. “True, we hoped to awaken Gaea during World War II. That would’ve been glorious. But really, the world is in almost as bad a shape now. Soon, your civilizations will be wiped out. The Doors of Death will stand open. Those who serve us will never perish. Alive or dead, you four  _ will  _ join my army.”

Percy shook his head. “Fat chance, Golden Boy. You’re going down.”

“Wait.” Hazel spurred her horse towards the giant. “I raised this monster from the earth. I’m the daughter of Pluto. It’s my place to kill him.”

“Ah, little Hazel.” Alcyoneus planted his staff on the ice. His hair glistened with gems. “Are you sure you will not join us of your own free will? You could be quite… _ precious _ to us. Why die again?”

Hazel’s eyes flashed with anger. She looked down at Frank and pulled the wrapped-up piece of firewood from her jacket.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Hazel pursed her lips. “You’re my best friend, too, Frank. I should have told you that.” She tossed him the stick. “Do what you have to. And Doctor, Percy, can you protect him?”

“Yes.” The Doctor said firmly.

“Against a small army?” Percy said, gazing at the ranks of ghostly Romans. “Sure, no problem.”

“Then I’ve got Golden Boy.” Hazel said.

And with that, she charged the giant.

The Doctor and Percy fended off the army as Frank unwrapped the firewood and knelt at the feet of Thanatos. He placed it beside the chains on Thanatos’s right leg, and it burst aflame.

Icy metal began to melt.

“Good,” Thanatos said. “Very good, Frank Zhang.”

Percy exploded into a whirlwind. A hurricane of water and ice vapour churned around him as he waded through the enemy, knocking Roman ghosts away, deflecting arrows and spears.

“Doctor! Go help Frank!” Percy shouted through the hurricane. “I can hold the army!”

The Doctor looked to Frank. The third chain had just snapped. Frank was wavering, looking as though any moment he would pass out.

The Doctor grabbed him, supporting his weight and placing his hands beneath Frank’s as he burned the wood, keeping his trembling hands still.

Looking back at Hazel, the Doctor could see that she and Alcyoneus had managed to destroy most of the barracks in their battle. Now they were fighting in the wreckage at the main gate. Arion was playing a dangerous game of tag, charging around the giant whilst Alcyoneus swiped at them with his staff, knocking over the walls and cleaving massive chasms in the ice. Only Arion’s speed kept them alive.

Finally, Thanatos’s final chain snapped. The moment this happened, the Doctor slammed the firewood into a pile of snow, extinguishing the flame. 

Frank collapsed into the snow beside his now tiny stub of firewood.

Thanatos raised his arms.

“Free,” he said with satisfaction.

“Great.” Frank said. “Then do something!”

Thanatos gave him a calm smile. “Do something? Of course. I will watch. Those who die in this battle will stay dead.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor said, as Frank muttered,

“Thanks, very helpful.”

“You’re most welcome,” Thanatos said agreeably.

“Percy!” The Doctor shouted, returning to the battle. “Thanatos is released! They’ll stay down now!”

Percy nodded in understanding, but he was looking worn out. His hurricane was slowing, his strakes getting slower. The entire ghostly army had him surrounded, gradually forcing him to the edge of the glacier.

“Percy!”

“Help Hazel!” Percy shouted. “I’m fine!”

Percy was most certainly  _ not  _ fine. But the Doctor looked at Hazel. Arion screamed as the giant got a lucky shot. His staff sent both horse and rider tumbling over the ice, crashing into the ramparts.

The Doctor sprinted to Hazel’s aid, Frank stumbling closely behind.

Hazel was half-buried in a collapsed pile of snow-bricks. Arion stood over her protectively, rearing and swatting at the giant with his front hooves.

The giant laughed. “Hello, little pony. You want to play?”

Alcyoneus raised his icy staff.

The Doctor didn’t make it in time, but Frank did.

His body became smaller and lighter, his arms stretched into wings and he soared upwards. An eagle dove at the giant with talons extended, his razor-sharp claws raking across the giant’s eyes.

Alcyoneus bellowed in pain, staggering backwards as Frank landed in front of Hazel and returned to his normal form.

“Frank…” Hazel said, the Doctor finally reaching her side. “What just…how did –

“Fool!” Alcyoneus shouted. His face was slashed, black oil dripping into his eyes instead of blood, but the wounds were already closing. “I am immortal in my homeland, Frank Zhang! And thanks to your friend Hazel, my new home is Alaska. You  _ cannot  _ kill me here!”

“We’ll see,” Frank said.

The Doctor helped Hazel back up on her horse.

The giant charged.

Frank charged to meet him. As he ran, his body became heavier, thicker, rippling with muscles. He crashed into the giant as a fully grown grizzly bear. Seventy stones of pure force. He was still small compared to Alcyoneus, but he slammed into the giant with such momentum that the giant toppled into an icy watchtower that collapsed on top of him.

Frank sprang at the giant’s head, bashing his face back and forth until his metallic features began to dent.

“Urgg,” The giant mumbled in a stupor.

Frank returned to his regular form, his rucksack still with him. He grabbed the rope he’d bought in Seward, quickly making a noose, and fastened it around the giant’s scaly dragon foot.

“Hazel, here!” He tossed her the other end of the rope. “I’ve got an idea, but we’ll have to –”

“Kill – uh – you – uh…” Alcyoneus muttered.

Frank ran to the giant’s head, picked up the nearest heavy object he could find – a legion shield – and slammed it into the giant’s nose.

“Urgg.” The giant said.

“How far can Arion pull this guy?” Frank asked.

“Oh, Frank, you’re brilliant.” The Doctor grinned.

“You – you were a bird.” Hazel said, staring at her. “Then a bear. And –”

“I’ll explain later,” Frank said. “We need to drag this guy inland, as fast and far as we can.”

“Right, we need to get Percy.” The Doctor said.

He turned. Through the ruins of the camp, he could see the son of Poseidon with his back to the edge of the cliff. His hurricane was gone. He held Riptide in one hand and the legion’s golden eagle in the other. The entire army of shades edged forwards, their weapons bristling.

“Percy!” The Doctor shouted.

Percy glanced over. He saw the fallen giant and seemed to understand what was happening. He yelled something that was lost to the wind. Most probably:  _ Go! _

He then slammed Riptide into the ice at his feet. The entire glacier shuddered. Ghosts fell to their knees. Behind Percy, a wave surged up from the bay – a wall of gray water even taller than the glacier. Water shot from the chasms and crevices in the ice. As the wave hit, the back half of the camp crumbled. The entire edge of the glacier peeled away, cascading into the void – carrying buildings, ghosts, and Percy Jackson over the edge.


	26. The Son of Neptune Shall Drown

“Frank!”

It took yelling his name several times before Frank finally turned around. Alcyoneus was getting up again. Frank slammed his shield into the giant’s nose until he began to snore. Meanwhile, the glacier kept crumbling, the edge getting closer and closer.

Thanatos glided towards them on his black wings, his expression serene.

“Ah, yes,” He said with satisfaction. “There go some souls. Drowning, drowning. You’d best hurry, my friends, or you’ll drown, too.”

“But Percy…” Frank said, “Is he –”

“Too soon to tell. As for  _ this  _ one…” Thanatos looked down at Alcyoneus with distaste. “You’ll never kill him here. You know what to do?”

Frank nodded numbly. “I think so.”

“Then our business is complete.”

“Um…” Hazel faltered. “You mean you won’t…you’re not going to –”

“Claim your life?” Thanatos asked. “Well, let’s see…”

He pulled a blacke iPad from thin air. He tapped the screen a few times. “I don’t see you on the list. Pluto gives me specific orders for escaped souls, you see. For some reason, he has not issued a warrant for yours. Perhaps he feels your life is not finished, or it could be an oversight. If you’d like me to call and ask –”

“No!” Hazel yelped. “That’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” The god asked helpfully. “I have video conferencing enabled. I have his Skype address here somewhere…”

“Really, no.” Hazel looked as though several thousand pounds of worry had just been lifted from her shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Urgg,” Alcyoneus mumbled.

Frank hit him over the head again.

Thanatos looked up from his iPad. “As for you, Frank Zhang, it isn’t your time, either. You’ve got a little fuel left to burn. But don’t think I’m doing either of you a favour. We will meet again under less pleasant circumstances.”

The cliff was still crumbling, the edge only five meters away now. Arion whinnied impatiently.

“And the Doors of Death?” The Doctor asked. “Where are they? How do we close them?”

“Ah, yes.” A look of irritation flickered across Thanatos’s face. “The Doors of Me. Closing them would be good, but I fear it is beyond my power. How  _ you  _ would do it, I haven’t the faintest idea. I can’t tell you exactly where they are. The location isn’t…well, it’s not entirely a  _ physical  _ place. They must be located through questing. I can tell you to start your search in Rome. The  _ original  _ Rome. You will need a special guide. Only one sort of demigod can read the signs that will ultimately lead you to the Doors of Me.”

Cracks appeared in the ice under their feet. Hazel patted Arion’s neck to keep him from bolting.

“What about my brother?” She asked. “Is Nico alive?”

Thanatos gave her a strange look, something akin to pity. “You will find the answer in Rome. And now I must fly south to your Camp Jupiter. I have a feeling there will be many souls to reap very soon. Farewell, demigods, until we meet again.”

The god dissipated into black smoke.

The cracks widened in the ice under the Doctor’s feet.

“Right, you’ve got to go north.” The Doctor said as Hazel mounted Arion, and Frank climbed onto the giant’s chest.

“Aren’t you coming?”

_ “The son of Neptune shall drown.”  _ The Doctor quoted. “I’m going to go save Percy.”

“See you soon.” Frank said.

Arion took off, racing across the ice, dragging Alcyoneus behind him.

The Doctor sprinted across the crumbling ice towards where Percy had fallen.

The Doctor could see Percy floating, unconscious, under the water. It looked as though he’d hit his head on something, and Poseidon wasn’t in these waters to protect him.

The Doctor quickly shed his trenchcoat and dropped into the water. He smacked the surface and plummeted down about ten meters into the icy depths below.

The Time Lord surfaced, his body already beginning to shiver in an attempt to warm his body. He looked around, quickly locating Percy directly below him. He pushed himself down, forcing his body under the water, kicking frantically to where Percy was floating. Without his respiratory bypass, the Doctor wasn’t sure if he would have been able to reach Percy, but he managed to latch his arms beneath Percy’s, and drag the unconscious boy to the surface. The moment he deposited Percy onto the ice, he could see he wasn’t breathing. His hands fumbled to feel for a pulse. Nothing.

Placing his hands directly over Percy’s chest, the Doctor began compressions.

_ One and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight and nine and ten and – _

At thirty, the Doctor tilted Percy’s head back and plugged his nose. Two resuscitation breaths. 

He felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

He began again.

_ One and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight and nine and ten and – _

Thirty compressions.

Two breaths.

Check pulse.

Nothing.

Compressions.

Pulse.

Nothing.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And –

Percy coughed violently.

The Doctor let out a small cry of relief and turned the boy on his side, allowing for him to dispel the water in his lungs.

After Percy finished choking, he looked up at the Doctor. “You saved my life.”

“You’ve saved mine loads of times. Felt about time to return the favour.”

“I could’ve died. I  _ was  _ dying. I was dead.”

The Doctor didn’t quite know how to respond to that.

Percy sat up and embraced the Time Lord. He clutched the shivering boy in his arms. He felt like a little brother. It was nice to finally have a family again.

“You’re alive!” Frank cried when he and Hazel finally returned.

“The prophecy was incomplete!” Hazel grinned. “It probably said something like:  _ The son of Neptune will drown a whole bunch of ghosts.” _

Percy looked down. “I  _ did  _ drown.”

_ “What?” _

“The Doctor…he had to – um do CPR.”

“Oh my gods!” Hazel ran over to him and embraced him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He looked at Frank. “But I’ve got a bone to pick with you, Zhang. You can turn into an eagle? And a bear?”

“And an elephant.” Hazel said proudly.

“An elephant.” Percy shook his head in disbelief.

“That’s your family gift, isn’t it?” The Doctor asked. “You can change shape.”

Frank shuffled his feet. “Um…yeah. Periclymenus, my ancestor, the Argonaut – he could do that. He passed down the ability.”

“And he got that gift from Poseidon,” Percy said. “That’s completely unfair. I can’t turn into animals.”

Frank stared at him. “Unfair? You can blow up glaciers and summon freaking hurricanes – and it’s unfair that I can be an elephant?”

“Okay, I guess you got a point.” Percy conceded. “But next time I say you’re totally  _ beast _ –”

“Just shut up,” Frank said. “Please.”

Percy cracked a smile.

“If you guys are done,” Hazel said, “We need to go. Camp Jupiter is under attack. She glanced at the eagle that hadn’t left Percy’s grasp. “They could use that gold eagle.”

Percy nodded. “One thing first, though. Hazel, there’s about a ton of Imperial gold weapons and armor at the bottom of the bay now, plus a really nice chariot. I’m betting that stuff could come in handy…”

It took them a long time – too long – but everyone – apart from the Doctor, that is – agreed that those weapons could make the difference between victory and defeat if they got them back to camp in time.

Hazel used her abilities to levitate some items from the bottom of the sea. Percy swam down and brought up more. Frank turned into a seal to help out Percy, and the Doctor stood by the chariot, packing up the weapons as compactly as possible. They couldn’t fit everything in the chariot, but they used Frank’s rope to strap down most of the gold weapons and best pieces of armor.

“It looks like Santa’s sleigh,” Frank said. “Can Arion even pull that much?”

Arion huffed.

“Hazel,” Percy said, “I am seriously going to wash your horse’s mouth with soap.”

“In other words, yes, he can pull it,” The Doctor said, “But he needs food.”

Hazel picked up an old Roman dagger, a pugio. It was bent and dull, so it wouldn’t be all that much good in a fight, but it looked like solid Imperial gold.

“Here you go, Arion,” She said. “High-performance fuel.”

The horse took the dagger in his teeth and chewed it like an apple.

“I’m not doubting Arion’s strength,” Frank said carefully, “But will the chariot hold up? The last one –”

“This one‘s got Imperial gold wheels and axle,” The Doctor pointed out. “It should hold.”

_ “Should. _ Great. Reassuring.” Frank mumbled.

“If not,” Hazel said, “This is going to be a short trip. But we’re out of time.”

“Allons-y!” The Doctor grinned as he, Percy, and Frank mounted the chariot and Hazel swung up onto Arion’s back.

“Giddyup!” She yelled.

The horse’s sonic boom echoed across the bay. They sped south, avalanches tumbling down the mountains as they passed.


	27. The Battle for Rome

Four hours.

It took almost exactly four hours for Arion to get them from Alaska to San Francisco Bay, heading directly over the water down the Northwest Coast.

That’s also how long it took for the Doctor, and in turn Percy, to recover their memories completely. Despite Percy’s insistence that it was just from the Doctor reminding him through his own memories, the Doctor would have to be a food not to notice the godly intervention whenever he would go into Percy’s head.

“Okay, so all we’ve got to do is unite the Roman and Greek demigods to create an elite team of heroes, then somehow convince the gods to fight with us.” Percy said once their memories had returned completely, “How hard can that be?”

Frank snorted with laughter. “Right, easy.” 

Soon, the coastline began to look familiar. They raced past the Mendocino lighthouse. Shortly afterwards, Mount Tam and the Marin headlands loomed out of the fog. Arion shot straight under the Golden Gate Bridge into San Francisco Bay.

They tore through Berkeley and into the Oakland Hills. When they reached the hilltop above the Caldecott Tunnel, Arion shuddered and came to a stop, his chest heaving.

“You did great, Arion.” Hazel patted his sides lovingly.

_ “Of course I did great.”  _ Arion responded, breathing hard,  _ “What did you expect?” _

Percy, Frank, and the Doctor jumped off the chariot. Thanks to all his years of TARDIS travel, the Doctor had no problem bouncing to his feet. Percy and Frank, on the other hand – their legs were trembling as though they were about to buckle at any moment.

Frank hobbled to the top of the hill and peered down at the camp. “Guys…you need to see this.”

Percy, Hazel, and the Doctor hurried to join him.

The battle had already begun, and it wasn’t going well. The Twelfth Legion was arrayed on the Field of Mars, trying to protect the city. Scorpions fired into the ranks of the Gegeines. Hannibal the elephant plowed down monsters left and right, but the defenders were badly outnumbered.

On her pegasus, Scipio, Reyna flew around the giant, Polybotes, trying to keep him occupied. The Lares had formed shimmering purple lines against a mob of black, vaporous shades in ancient armor. Veteral demigods from the city had joined the battle, pushing their shield wall against an onslaught of wild centaurs. Giant eagles circled the battlefield, doing aerial combat with two gorgons in green Bargain Mart vests – Stheno and Euryale.

“We’re too late.” Hazel said.

“Not yet, we’re not.” The Doctor said. “We’ve still got a shot.”

“Where’s Lupa?” Frank asked, desperation creeping into his voice. “She and the wolves…they should be here.”

“She did what she could,” Percy said. “She slowed down the army on its way south. Now it’s up to us. We’ve got to get the gold eagle and these weapons to the legion.”

“Maybe we don’t have to.” Percy said, locking eyes with the Doctor.

“Mrs. O’Leary.” They grinned in unison.

The Doctor put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Shadows rippled in the trees. A massive black shape bounded out of nowhere, fit with a Cyclops and a harpy on her back.

“Hellhound!” Franks scrambled backwards.

“It’s okay!” Percy said, his face lit like the sun. “These are friends.”

“Brother!” Tyson climbed off and ran towards Percy.

He slammed into the boy, smothering him in a hug. After a few moments, Tyson let go and laughed with delight. “Doctor!” He embraced the Doctor as well in a bone crushing hug.

“You are not dead!” He said. “I like it when you are not dead!”

Ella fluttered to the ground and began preening her feathers. “Ella found a dog,” She announced. “A large dog. And a Cyclops.”

If the Doctor didn't know better, he would say she was blushing.

It was then that both the Doctor and Percy were knocked to the ground by a massive hound.

“Hey, girl!” the Doctor grinned, “Yeah, you’re such a good girl!”

“Hey, Mrs. O’Leary.” Percy said, “Yeah, I love you too.”

Hazel made a squeaking sound. “So you two have a hellhound? And her name is Mrs. O’Leary?”

“Long story.” Percy said, managing to get to his feet with the Doctor’s assistance. “You can ask your brother…”

His voice wavered. 

“Sorry,” He said. “But yeah, this is Mrs. O’Leary. Tyson – these are our friends, Frank and Hazel.”

The Doctor turned to Ella, who was counting all the barbs in one of her feathers.

“You ‘right, Ella?”

“Yeah,” Percy said, “We were worried about you.”

“Ella is not strong,” the harpy said. “Cyclopes are strong. Tyson found Ella. Tyson took care of Ella.”

Yes, Ella was most certainly blushing.

Percy seemed to notice this too, as he said, “Tyson, you big charmer, you.”

Tyson turned the same colour as Ella’s plumage. “Um…No.” He leaned down and whispered nervously, loud enough for all the others to hear. “She is pretty.”

Frank tapped his head as though afraid it had short-circuited. “Anyway, there’s this battle happening.”

“Right,” The Doctor took control. “Tryson, is there any help coming? What’s the state of the ship?”

“The big ship is not ready.” Tyson said. “Leo says tomorrow, maybe two days. Then they will come.”

“We don’t have two  _ minutes _ ,” Percy said.

“That’s fine,” The Doctor said, “We’ll do this without them.”

As quickly as possible, the Doctor pointed out which were the good guys and the bad guys on the battlefield. Tyson was alarmed to learn that bad Cyclopes and bad centaurs were in the giant’s army.

“I have to hit pony-men?”

“No, no, just chase them away.” The Doctor promised.

“Um, guys?” Frank looked at Tyson with trepidation. “I just…don’t want our friend here getting hurt. Is Tyson a fighter?”

Percy smiled. “Is he a fighter? Frank, you’re looking at General Tyson of the Cyclops army. And by the way, Tyson, Frank is a descendant of Poseidon too.”

“Brother!” Tyson crushed Frank in a hug.

“Well actually,” The Doctor corrected, “He’s your great-great–”

“He’s your brother.” Percy rolled his eyes, cutting the Doctor off.

“Thanks,” Frank mumbled through a mouthful of flannel. “But if the legion mistakes Tyson for an enemy –”

“I’ve got it!” Hazel ran to the chariot and dug out the biggest Roman helm she could find, as well as an old Roman banner embroidered with  _ SPQR. _

She handed them to Tyson. “Put these on, big guy. Then our friends will know you’re on our team.”

“Yay!” Tyson said. “I’m on your team!”

The helm was quite a bit too small and he put the cape on backwards, like an  _ SPQR  _ bib, but the Doctor grinned. “Brilliant. Ella, you should stay here where it’s safe –”

“Safe.” Ella repeated. “Ella likes being safe. Safety in numbers. Safety deposit boxes. Ella will go with Tyson.”

The Doctor hesitated. “Right, okay, just be careful.” He turned to the massive hellhound. “Mrs. O’Leary –”

“ROOOOF!”

“How d’you feel like pulling a chariot?”

Hazel rode Arion, who had recovered enough to carry one person at a speed typical of a horse, though he cursed about his aching hooves the entire way downhill.

Frank transformed into a bald eagle and soared above them. Tyson ran down the hill, wavil his club and yelling, “Bad pony-men! BOO!” whilst Ella fluttered around him, reciting facts from the  _ Old Farmer’s Almanac. _

The Doctor rode in the back of the chariot, ready to toss Imperial gold to anyone who needed it. Percy was atop Mrs. O’Leary, the golden eagle raised high above him.

They skirted the perimeter of the camp and took the northernmost bridge over the Little Tiber, charging into the Field of Mars at the western edge of the battle. A horde of Cyclopes were hammering away at the campers of the Fifth Cohort, who were trying to keep their shields locked just to stay alive.

“Fifth Cohort!” Percy shouted as he and Mrs. O’Leary slammed into the nearest Cyclops.

Once the Cyclops disintegrated – and  _ stayed  _ disintegrated – Percy dismounted to begin slashing through enemies as the Doctor tossed weapons to the demigods.

Tyson charged at the Cyclops leader, Ma Gasket, her chain-mail dress splattered with mud and decorated with broken spears.

She gawked at Tyson and started to say, “Who –?”

“Bad Cyclops Lady!” He bellowed. “General Tyson says GO AWAY!”

He hit her again and Ma Gasket broke into dust.

Meanwhile, Hazel was charging around on Arion, slicing her spatha through monsters left and right whilst Frank blinded the enemies with his talons.

Once every Cyclops within fifty meters had been reduced to dust, Percy mounte Mrs. O’Leary, lifting the eagle above his head.

“Follow the eagle!” Frank ordered. “To battle!”

The Fifth Cohort slammed into a herd of wild centaurs that were attacking the Third Cohort. When the campers of the Third saw the eagle standard, they shouted madly and fought with renewed effort.

The centaurs stood no chance.

Soon, there was nothing left but piles of dust and assorted hooves and horns.

“Form ranks!” The Doctor commanded.

The centurions recognized authority and repeated this order. Two cohorts came together, their military training kicking in. Shields locked, they marched into battle against the Gegeines.

“Pila!” Frank shouted.

A hundred spears bristled. When Frank yelled, “Fire!” They sailed through the air – a wave of death cutting through the six-armed Earthborn. The campers drew swords and advanced towards the center of the battle.

At the base of the aqueduct, the First and Second Cohorts were attempting to encircle Polybotes. The remaining Gegeines threw barrage after barrage of stone and mud. Karpoi grain spirits were rushing through the tall grass, abducting campers at random, pulling them away from the line. The giant himself kept shaking basilisks out of his hair. Every time one landed, the Romans panicked and ran. Judging from their corroded shields and smoking plumes on their helmets, they’d already learned about the basilisks’ poison and fire.

Reyna soared above the giant, diving in with her javelin whenever he turned his attention to the ground troops. Her purple cloak snapped in the wind. Her golden armor gleamed. Polybotes habbed his trident and swung his weighted net, but Scipio was almost as nimble as Arion.

“Reyna!” The Doctor shouted, “Give the command to Rally!”

Reyna saw the eagle. She was so stunned that the giant almost swatted her out of the air, but Scipio dodged. Her face split into a massive smile.

“Romans!” Her voice boomed across the fields. “Rally to the eagle!”

Demigods and monsters alike turned and gawked as Percy bounded forth on his hellhound.

“What is this?” Polybotes demanded.  _ “What is this?” _

Percy raised the eagle and shouted, “Twelfth Legion Fulminata!”

Thunder shook the valley. The eagle let loose a blinding flash, and a thousand tendrils of lightning exploded from its golden wings – arcing in front of Percy, connecting with the nearest monsters, leaping from one to another, completely ignoring the Roman forces.

When the lightning stopped, the First and Second Cohorts were facing one surprised-looking giant and several hundred smoking pickles of ash.

Octavian stared at Percy with shock, then outrage. Then, when his own troops started to cheer, he had no choice but to join in the shouting: “Rome! Rome!”

The giant Polybotes backed up uncertainly. But the fight was far from over.

The Fourth Cohort was still surrounded by Cycolpes. Even Hannibal was having a difficult time wading through so many monsters.

The veterans and Lares on the eastern flank were being pushed towards the city. The monsters’ siege tower was still hurling explosive green fireballs into the streets. The gorgons had disabled the giant eagles and now flew unchallenged over the giant’s remaining centaurs and Gegeines, trying to rally them.

“Stand your ground!” Stheno yelled. “I’ve got free samples!”

Polybotes bellowed. A dozen fresh basilisks fell from his hair, turning the grass to a sickly yellow. “You think this changes anything, Percy Jackson? I cannot be destroyed! Come forward, son of Neptune. I will break you!”

“Doctor,” Percy said, tossing the standard to the Time Lord, “I’ve got this.”

The Doctor nodded, passing on the eagle to Dakota. “Carry it with honour.”

Dakota blinked, shocked, then he straightened with pride, dropping his Kool-Aid flask and taking the eagle. 

“I will.”

“Right,” The Doctor turned to the army, “Fifth Cohort go and assist the Fourth Cohort. Cohorts one and two, take to the eastern flank and –”

Horns blew in the northern hills. Another army appeared on the ridge – hundreds of warriors in black and gray camouflage, armed with spears and shields. Interspersed amongst their ranks were a dozen battle forklifts, their sharpened tines gleaming in the sunset and flaming bolts nocked in their crossbows.

“Amazons,” Frank said. “Great.”

Polybotes laughed. “You see? Our reinforcements have arrived! Rome will fall today!”

The Amazons lowered their spears and charged down the hill. Their forklifts barreled into battle. The giant’s army cheered – that is, until the Amazons changed course and headed directly for the monsters’ intact eastern flank.

“Amazons, forward!” On the largest forklift stood a girl who looked like an older version of Reyna in black combat armor with a glittering gold girdle around her waist.

“Queen Hylla!” said Hazel. “She survived!”

The Amazon queen shouted, “To my sister’s aid! Destroy the monsters!”

“Destroy!” Her troops’ cry echoed throughout the valley.

Reyna wheeled her pegasus towards the Doctor and Percy, her eyes gleaming. “Romans!” She shouted, “Advance!”

The battlefield descended into chaos. Amazon and Roman lines swung towards the enemy.

“You. Me.” Percy pointed at the giant. “To the finish.”

The Doctor watched as Percy met Polybotes by the aqueduct. The giant swiped his trident and smashed the nearest brick arch, unleashing a waterfall.

“Go on, then, son of Neptune!” Polybotes taunted. “Let me see your power! Does water do your bidding? Does it heal you? But I am born to oppose Neptune.”

The Doctor began to run across the battlefield. He had an idea. 

He passed Mrs. O’Leary, who looked up with curiosity, a gorgon wiggling in her mouth. He jumped over a burning scorpion and ducked as Hannibal threw a Cyclops across his path. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyson pounding the Gegeines into the earth. Ella was fluttering above him, dodging missiles and calling out advice: “The groin! The Earthborn’s groin is sensitive!”

SMASH!

“You’re doing brilliantly, Tyson!” The Doctor encouraged.

“Doctor needs help?” Tyson called.

“Nope, keep it up!”

In the distance, he saw Hazel and Arion galloping across the battlefield, cutting down centaurs and karpoi. One grain spirit yelled, “Wheat! I’ll give you wheat!” But Arion stomped him into a pile of cereal. Queen Hylla and Reyna joined forces, forklift and pegasus riding together, scattering the dark shades of fallen warriors. Frank turned himself into an elephant and stomped through some Cyclopes, and Dakota had the golden eagle high, blasting lightning at any monsters that dared to challenge the Fifth Cohort.

The Doctor ran for the city limits. 

“Terminus!” He yelled.

The nearest statue of the god was about twenty meters ahead. His stone eyes snapped open.

“Completely unacceptable!” He complained. Buildings on fire! Invaders! Get them out of here!”

“Right, I know, but –”

“Wait –” Terminus interrupted, “Excuse me a moment.” He closed his eyes in concentration. A flaming green cannonball sailed overhead and suddenly vapourized. “I can’t stop  _ all  _ the missiles.” he complained. “Why can’t they be civilized and attack more slowly? I’m only one god.”

“I know,” The Doctor said, “But you can help us end this. You need to help Percy with Polybotes. A god and a demigod will be working together.”

Terminus stiffed. “I guard borders. I don’t kill giants. It’s not in my job description.”

“Terminus, we need your help.”

“I don’t care. I’m doing my duty, and that’s to protect the Pomerian Line.”

“Right, brilliant.” The Doctor sprinted back towards where Percy and Polybotes were still fighting.

“Please tell me you have a plan!” Percy shouted as he dodged out of the way of the giant’s trident.

“We need to get Polybotes to cross the Pomerian Line!”

“What? That’s a terrible idea!”

“Percy, that’s the only way Terminus will help!”

Percy cursed.

“My touch turns water to poison!” Polybotes shouted at Percy, “Let’s see what it does to your blood!”

He threw his net at Percy, who rolled away, diverting the water into the giant’s face. Whilst Polybotes was blinded, Percy ran, the Doctor right beside him.

“You run, coward?” Polybotes cried, outraged. “You still will die!”

“You gotta catch me first!” Percy called back at him.

They ducked behind one of the aqueduct’s columns as the giant swung his trident. When the column crumbled, Percy used the unleashed water to guide the collapse – bringing down several tons of bricks onto the giant’s head.

The Doctor and Percy stumbled to a halt right at the city line.

“Rarrr!” An outraged, Polybotes burst from the ruins of the aqueduct. The water was still pouring over him, turning to poison and creating a steaming marsh around his feet.

“You…you will die slowly,” He promised, picking up his trident, now dripping with green venom.

All around them, the battle was winding down. As the last monsters were mopped up, friends began gathering, forming a ring around the giant.

“I will take you prisoner, Percy Jackson,” Polybotes snarled. “I will torture you under the sea. Every day the water will heal you, and every day I will bring you closer to death.”

“Great offer,” Percy said. “But I think I’ll just kill you instead.”

Polybotes bellowed in rage, shaking his head. A few more basilisks flew from his hair.

“Get back!” Frank warned.

Fresh chaos spread through the ranks. Hazel spurred Arion and put herself between the basilisks and the campers. Frank changed form – shrinking into a weasel.

The small creature charged the basilisks, who were absolutely terrified. They slithered away, Frank right behind them.

Polybotes pointed his trident and ran towards the Doctor and Percy, who were both standing directly in front of the line.

Just as the giant reached them, Percy jumped to the left, the Doctor to the right, and Polybotes barreled across the city limits.

“THAT’S IT!” Terminus cried. “That’s AGAINST THE RULES!”

Polybotes frowned, obviously confused that he was being told off by a statue. “What are you?” He growled. “Shut up!”

He pushed the statue over and turned back to Percy and the Doctor.

“Now I’m MAD!” Terminus shrieked. “I’m strangling you. Feel that? Those are my hands around your neck, you big bully. Get over here! I’m going to head-butt you so hard –”

“Enough!” The giant stepped on the statue and broke Terminus into three pieces – pedestal, body, and head.

“You DIDN’T!” Shouted Terminus. “Doctor, you’ve got yourself a deal! Percy Jackson, let’s kill this upstart!”

The giant laughed so hard that he didn’t realize Percy was charging until it was too late. Percy jumped up, vaulting off the giant’s knee, and drove Riptide straight through one of the metal mouths on Polybotes’s breastplate, sinking the Celestial bronze hilt-deep in his chest. The giant stumbled backwards, tripping over Terminus’s pedestal, crashing to the ground.

Whilst he was trying to get up, clawing at the sword in his chest, Percy hefted the head of the statue.

“You’ll never win!” The giant groaned. “You cannot defeat me alone.”

“I’m not alone.” Percy raised the stone head above the giant’s face. “I’d like you to meet my friend Terminus. He’s a god!”

Awareness and fear dawned in the giant’s face, just as Percy smashed the god’s head as hard as he could into the Polybotes’s nose, and the giant dissolved, crumbling into a steaming heap of seaweed, reptile skin, and poisonous muck.

Percy staggered away.

“Ha!” said the head of Terminus. “That will teach  _ him  _ to obey the rules of Rome.”

For a moment, the battlefield was silent aside from a few fires burning, and a few retreating monsters screaming in panic.

A ragged circle of Romans and Amazons stood around Percy. Tyson, Ella, and Mrs. O’Leary were there. Frank and Hazel were grinning with pride. Arion was nibbling contentedly on a golden shield.

The Doctor quietly slipped away from the group.

As he walked, he could hear the Romans chanting behind him.

“Praetor! Praetor!”

A smile danced across the Time Lord’s lips.


	28. A Visit from Juno

Campers, Amazons, and Lares crowded the dining hall for the lavish dinner that was the Feast of Fortuna. Even the fauns were invited, since they’d helped bandage the wounded after the battle. Wind nymphs zipped around the room, delivering orders at terminal velocity.

Despite the exhausting battle, everyone was in good spirits. Casualties had been light, and the few campers who’d previously died and returned to life, like Gwen, hadn’t been taken to the Underworld. Either Thanatos had turned a blind eye, or perhaps Pluto had given them a pass, but either way, no one complained.

Colourful Amazon and Roman banners hung side-by-side in the rafters. The restored golden eagle stood proudly behind the paretor’s table, and the walls were decorated with cornucopias – magical horns of plenty that spilled out recycling waterfalls of fruit, chocolate, and freshly-baked cookies.

The cohorts mingled freely with the Amazons, jumping from couch to couch as they pleased. There was a lot of flirting and arm wrestling – which seemed to be the same thing for the Amazons.

At one point, he overheard Kinzie, the Amazon who’d disarmed them in Seattle, explaining what had happened after Percy, Hazel, Frank, and the Doctor had left Seattle – how Hylla had defeated her challenger Otrera in two consecutive duels to the death, so that the Amazons were now calling their queen Hylla Twice-Kill.

“Otrera stayed dead the second time,” Kinzie explained. 

Once everyone had eaten and the plates stopped flying, Reyna made a short speech where she formally welcomed the Amazons, thanking them for their help. She then hugged her sister and everyone applauded. 

Reyna raised her hands for quiet. “My sister and I haven’t always seen eye to eye –”

Hylla laughed. “That’s an understatement.”

“She joined the Amazons,” Reyna continued. “I joined Camp Jupiter. But looking around this room, I think we both made good choices. Strangely, our destinies were made possible by the hero you all raised to praetor on the battlefield – Percy Jackson.”

There was more cheering. The sisters then raised their glasses to Percy and beckoned him forth.

Percy looked speechless, protesting that he wasn’t the best choice for praetor, but the campers drowned him out with applause. Reyna took away his  _ probatio  _ neck plate. From the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see Octavian was shooting Percy a foul look, then turned to the crowd and smiled as though this was all his idea. He ripped open a plush bear and pronounced good omens for the coming year – that Fortuna would bless them. He passed his hand over Percy’s arm and shouted: “Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, first year of service!”

Roman symbols burned into Percy’s arm: a trident,  _ SPQR,  _ and a single stripe. The boy didn’t so much as flinch, though the Doctor could see the pain in his eyes.

Octavian embraced him. The Doctor could see him whisper something to Percy, but couldn’t quite make out what it was.

Reyna then gave him an eagle medal and purple cloak, symbols of the praetor. “You earned these, Percy.”

Queen Hylla pounded him on the back. “And I’ve decided not to kill you.”

“Um, thanks.” Percy said.

Percy bounced from table to table, since everyone wanted him at their table. Vitellius the Lar followed him around, stumbling over his shimmering purple toga and readjusting his sword, telling everyone how he’d predicted Percy’s rise to greatness.

“I demanded he join the Fifth Cohort!” He insisted proudly. “Spotted his talent right away!”

“There you are!” Percy made his way over to the Doctor. “Why aren’t you sitting at the table with everyone else?”

The Doctor shrugged uncomfortably.

“You always do this.” Percy frowned. “After the battle, you always go away to – what, sulk?”

“I am  _ not  _ sulking!”

“Look, I just wanted to make sure you’re, you know, okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“Seriously, man,” Percy said, “Name one time you’ve said that and it’s actually been true.”

“I’m fine, Percy. Promise.”

Percy narrowed his eyes. “Okay, man, but if you ever need to like, talk or anything.”  
“Thanks.”

“Oh, and Reyna wants to talk to you.”

“Of course she does.” The Doctor grumbled.

The Doctor avoided Reyna all evening. He wandered around the barren parts of the camp, staying in the shadows, keeping his eyes on the darkness as if he expected Nico to jump out of any of them.

He found Percy walking back towards the barracks.

“Don’t you have the second praetor’s house now?” The Doctor asked.

Percy jumped, cursing colourfly as he saw the Doctor. “C’mon, man, you can’t just do that to me.” He grumbled. “Yeah, Reyna gave it to me, but…It’s full of Jason’s stuff, and I just…I can’t stay there.”

“So you’re going back to the barracks.”

“Yeah.”

The Doctor hummed quietly.

“Would you mind…you know, staying with me. In case – in case I have a dream, or –”

“Of course.” The Doctor promised. “I’ll be there.”

The Time Lord wasn’t particularly comfortable in the barracks. He  _ really  _ didn’t like it here. But Percy began dreaming almost immediately, so he didn’t have to stay for long.

Percy was carrying Juno across the Little Tiber.

She was disguised as a mad old bag lady, smiling and singing an Ancient Greek lullaby as her hands gripped Percy’s neck.

“Do you still want to slap me, dear?” She asked.

Percy stopped midstream. He let go and dumped the goddess into the river.

The moment she hit the water, she vanished and reappeared on the shore.

“Oh my,” She cackled. “That wasn’t very heroic, even in a dream!”

“Eight months,” Percy said. “You stole eight months of our lives for a quest that took a week. Why?”

Juno tutted disapprovingly. “You mortals and your short lives. I’m sure the Doctor doesn’t mind. He knows what it’s like –”

“Um, the Doctor  _ does _ mind.” The Doctor assured her.

“Eight months is nothing.” Juno sighed, “I lost eight centuries once, missed most of the Byzantine Empire.”

Percy summoned the power of the river. It swirled around him, spinning into a froth of whitewater.

“Now, now,” Juno said. “Don’t get testy. If we are to defeat Gaea, our p;ans must be timed perfectly. First, I needed Jason and his friends free me from my prison –”

‘Your prison? You were in prison? And they let you out?”

“Trust me, it wasn’t because we wanted to.” The Doctor grumbled.

“At any rate,” Juno said, “You weren’t needed at Camp Jupiter until  _ now,  _ to save the Romans at their moment of greatest crisis. The eight months between…well, I do have other plans brewing, my boy. Opposing Gaea, working behind Jupiter’s back, protecting your friends – it’s a full-time job! If I had to guard you from Gaea’s monsters and schemes as well, and keep you hidden from your friends back east all that time – no, much better you take a safe nap. You would have been a distraction – a loose cannon.”

“A distraction.” Percy said angrily, the water rising around him, spinning faster and faster. “A loose cannon.”

“Exactly, I’m glad you understand.”

Percy sent a wave crashing down on the old woman, but Juno simply disappeared and materialized farther down the shore.

“My,” She said. “You  _ are _ in a bad mood. But you know I’m right. Your timing here was perfect. They trust you now. You are a hero of Rome. And while you slept, Jason Grace has learned to trust the Greeks. They’ve had time to build the  _ Argo II.  _ Together, you and Jason will unite the camps.”

“But why did you have to send both of us?” Percy demanded. “Why did both the Doctor  _ and  _ I need to be here?”

Juno sighed. “Because the Doctor is still an outsider. In both camps. I used him to keep you from getting killed.” She smirked.  _ “The son of Neptune shall drown.” _

“Then why me?” Percy went on, “You and I never got along. Why would you want a loose cannon on your team?”

“Because I  _ know  _ you, Percy Jackson. In many ways, you are impulsive, but when it comes to your friends, you are as consistent as a compass needle. You are unswervingly loyal, and you inspire loyalty. You are the glue that will unite the seven.”

“Great.” Percy said. “I always wanted to be glue.”

Juno laced her crooked fingers. “The Heroes of Olympus must unite! After your victory over Kronos in Manhattan…well, I fear that wounded Jupiter’s self-esteem.”

“Because I was right,” Percy said. “And he was wrong.”

The old lady shrugged. “He should be used to that, after so many eons married to be, but alas! My proud and obstinate husband refuses to ask mere demigods for help again. He believes the giants can be fought without you, and Gaea can be forced back to her slumbers. I know better. But you must prove yourself. Only by sailing to the ancient lands and closing the Doors of Death will you convince Jupiter that you are worthy of fighting side-by-side with the gods. It will be the greatest quest since Aeneas sailed from Troy!”

“And if we fail?” Percy asked. “If Romans and Greeks don’t get along?”

“Then Gaea has already won. I’ll tell you this, Percy Jackson. The one who will cause the most trouble is the one closest to you – the one who hates me most.”

“Annabeth?” Percy asked, the water around him rising as his own anger rose, “You never liked her. Now you’re calling her a troublemaker? You don’t know her at al. She’s the person I  _ most  _ want watching my back.”

The goddess smiled dryly. “We will see, young hero. She has a hard task ahead of her when you arrive in Rome. Whether she is up to it…I do not know.”

Percy summoned a fist of water and smashed it down at the old lady. When it receded, she was gone.

The river swirled and both he and the Doctor sank into the darkness of the whirlpool.


	29. The Argo II

Percy tracked down the Doctor the next morning. He had slipped out of the barracks the moment Percy’s dream had finished.

“You’re not an outsider, you know that, right?” Percy asked.

“Hmm?” The Doctor looked up at the boy, “‘Course.”

“You belong with us.” Percy said firmly. “In both camps.”

“Percy.” The Doctor sighed. “It’s okay, you know. I know I’ll never belong here – not in Rome, not in Greece, not on Earth.”

“Doctor –”

“There you are!”

The Doctor cursed mentally as Reyna smoothly crossed the grounds over to him.

“Hey Reyna.”

“I’ve been looking for you since last night!”

“I know.”

Reyna looked as though the Doctor had slapped her across the face.

“I’m gonna go…” Percy said, “See you at breakfast, Doc!” 

He ran.

“So, what is it you’ve been trying to talk to me about?” The Doctor asked casually.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. “I saw you on that battlefield. I would have to be a fool not to see it.” She looked down at the Doctor. “You were a Magister Militum.”

“Not in the Roman army, no.”

“But you were a commander in some army, weren’t you?”

The Doctor sighed. “A long time ago.”

“So why do you refuse to submit yourself to the service of Rome?”

The Doctor met Reyna’s eyes. “Because I saw what war does, Reyna. It’s not good, it’s not just, and it’s  _ never  _ the only option.”

Reyna frowned. “I recognize that there is no convincing you to join us, Doctor.” She finally said. “But if you ever change your mind, you are always welcome in our Legion.”

“Thank you, Reyna.”

The Doctor walked away to meet Percy at breakfast.

The Doctor met up with Percy, Hazel, and Frank after they’d finished breakfast and were on their way into the city before the senate was due to convene.

On the way, they passed the stables where Tyson and Mrs. O’Leary were sleeping. Tyson snored on a bed of hay next to the unicorns, a blissful look on his face. Mrs. O’Leary had rolled on her back and covered her ears with her paws. On the stable roof, Ella roosted in a pile of old Roman scrolls, her head tucked under her wings.

When they got to the forum, they sat by the fountains, watching the sun come up. The citizens were already busy sweeping up cupcake simulations, confetti, and party hats. Clearly they’d had a fun evening. The engineer corps was working on a new arch that would commemorate the victory over Polybotes.

Hazel said she’d even heard talk of a formal  _ triumph  _ for the four of them – a parade around the city followed by a week of games and celebrations. 

“With any luck, we won’t get the chance.” The Doctor said. He and Percy then explained the boy’s dream of Juno.

Hazel frowned. “The gods were busy last night. Show them, Frank.”

Frank reached into his coat pocket and produced a thin paperback book and a note on red stationery.

“These were on my pillow this morning.” He passed them to Percy and the Doctor. “Like the Tooth Fairy visited.”

The Doctor took the book into his hands. 

_ “The Art of War,”  _ The Doctor mumbled, “Sun Tzu.”

“Have you read it?” Frank asked in surprise.

“I’ve read most Earth novels.” The Doctor answered uncomfortably. “It’s an ancient Chinese military treatise composed of thirteen chapters, each devoted to an aspect of warfare and how it applies to military strategy and tactics. Foul stuff.”

_ “Good job, kid.”  _ Percy read the letter aloud.  _ “A real man’s best weapon is his mind. This was your mom’s favorite book. Give it a read. P.S. – I hope your friend Percy has learned some respect for me.” _ They passed the book and letter back to Frank. “Wow,” Percy said. “Maybe Mars  _ is  _ different than Ares. I don’t think Ares can read.”

The Doctor stifled a laugh as Frank flipped through the pages. “There’s a lot in here about sacrifice, knowing the cost of war. Back in Vancouver, Mars told me I’d have to put my duty ahead of my life or the entire war would go sideways. I thought he meant freeing Thanatos, but now…I don’t know. I’m still alive, so maybe the worst is yet to come.”

“You risked your life,” Percy said. “You were willing to burn up to save the quest. Mars can’t expect more than that.”

“Maybe.” Frank said doubtfully.

Hazel squeezed his hand.

The two seemed more comfortable around each other this morning, not quite as nervous and awkward. 

“Any word from Pluto?” Percy asked.

She looked down, several diamonds popping out of the ground at her feet. “No,” She admitted. “In a way, I think he sent a message through Thanatos. My name wasn't on that list of escaped souls. It should have been.”

“You think he’s giving you a pass?”

Hazel shrugged. “Pluto can’t visit me or even talk to me without acknowledging I’m alive. Then he’d have to enforce the laws of death and have Thanatos bring me back to the Underworld. I think my dad is turning a blind eye. I think – I think he wants me to find Nico.”

“We will.” The Doctor promised. “You won’t have to do it alone.”

“Yeah,” Percy nodded. “As soon as the ship gets here, we’ll sail for Rome.”

Hazel and Frank exchanged uneasy looks. They’d clearly already spoken about this.

“Guys,” Frank said, “If you want us to come along, we’re in. But are you sure? I mean…we know you’ve got tons of friends at the other camp. And you could pick anyone at Camp Jupiter. If we’re not a part of the seven, we’d understand –”

“Are you kidding?” Percy said disbelievingly. “You think I’d leave my team behind? After surviving Fleecy’s wheat germ, running from cannibals, and hiding under blue giant butts in Alaska? Come on?”

The tension broke and the four of them began to laugh. 

Hazel took a deep breath. “The prophecy Ella gave us – about the child of wisdom, and the mark of Athena burning through Rome…do you know what that’s about?”

“I’m not sure.” Percy admitted.

“There was definitely more to that prophecy.” The Doctor said, “We need to figure out what the rest of it is. And even then, it’s unlikely we’ll understand it until it’s already happened.”

“Maybe Ella can remember the rest of it.” Percy said hopefully.

Frank slipped his book into his pocket. “We need to take her with us – I mean, for her own safety. If Octavian finds out Ella has the Sibylline Books memorized…”

The Doctor nodded. “Octavian used prophecies to maintain his power here. Now that Percy’s taken away his chance at praetor, Octavian’ll be looking for other ways to exert influence. Ella would be one.”

“We’ve got to protect her.” Percy agreed. “I just hope we can convince her –”

“Percy!” Tyson came running across the forum, Ella fluttering right behind him with a scroll in her talons. When they reached the fountain, Ella dropped the scroll in Percy’s lap.

“Special delivery,” She said. “From and aura. A wind spirit. Yes, Ella got a special delivery.”

“Good morning, brothers!” Tyson had hay in his hair and peanut butter in his teeth. “The scroll is from Leo. His is funny and small.”

The scroll looked ordinary up until Percy spread it across his lap. A video recording flickered on the parchment. A boy in Greek armor grinned up at them. He had an impish face and curly black hair. It was Leo. His eyes were wild as though he’d been up for several days on end. He was sitting in a dark room with timber walls like a ship’s cabin. Oil lamps swung back and forth on the ceiling.

Hazel stifled a scream.

“What?” Frank asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Hey!” Leo said. “Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood, et central. This is Leo. I’m the…” He looked off screen and yelled: “What’s my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or –”

A familiar girl’s voice yelled back, “Repair boy!”

“Very funny, Piper,” Leo grumbled. He turned back to the parchment screen. “So yeah, I’m…ah…supreme commander of the  _ Argo II. _ Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we’re gonna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We’d appreciate it if you’d not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out.”

“It can’t be.” Hazel said.

“What?” Frank asked. “You know that guy?”

Hazel looked as though she’d seen a ghost. “It’s Sammy,” She said. “But how…how –”

“That’s Leo,” The Doctor promised her. “I traveled with him, Jason, and Piper.'

“I know, you said Sammy looked like him back in the cabin, but…Wow. I mean, he  _ really  _ looks like him.”

“It could be a coincidence?” Percy suggested weakly.

“Right, 'cause that's ever been the case.” Frank said.

Horns blew in the distance. The senators came marching into the forum with Reyna at the lead.

“It’s meeting time,” Percy said. “Come on. We’ve got to warn them about the warship.”

“Why should we trust these Greeks?” Octavian was saying.

He’d been pacing the senate floor for five minutes, going on and on, trying to counter everything that Percy had told them about Juno’s plan and the Prophecy of Seven.

The senate shifted restlessly, but most were too afraid to interrupt Octavian whilst he was on a roll. Meanwhile, the sun climbed in the sky, shining through the broken senate roof and giving Octavian a natural spotlight.

The Senate House was packed. Queen Hylla, Frank, Hazel, and the Doctor sat in the front row with the senators. Veterans and ghosts filled the back rows. Even Tyson and Ella had been allowed to sit in the back.

“The camp is safe,” Octavian continued. “I’ll be the first to congratulate our heroes for bringing back the legion’s eagle and so much Imperial gold! Truly we have been blessed with good fortune. But why do more? Why tempt fate?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Percy stood, using the questioning as an opening. Clever.

Octavian stamered. “I wasn’t –”

“– part of the quest,” Percy said. “Yes, I know. And you’re wise to let me explain, since I was.”

Some of the senators snickered. Octavian had no choice but to sit down and try not to look embarrassed.

“Gaea is waking,” Percy said. “We’ve defeated two of her giants, but that’s only the beginning. The real war will take place in the old land of the gods. The quest will take us to Rome, and eventually to Greece.”

An uneasy ripple spread through the senate.

“I know, I know,” Percy said. “You’ve always thought of the Greeks as your enemies. And there’s a good reason for that. I think the gods have kept our two camps apart because whenever we meet, we fight. But that can change. It  _ has  _ to change if we are to defeat Gaea. That’s what the Prophecy of Seven means. Seven demigods, Greek and Roman, will have to close the Doors of Death together.”

“Ha!” Shouted a Lar from the back row. “The last time a praetor tried to interpret the Prophecy of Seven, it was Michael Varus, who lost our eagle in Alaska! Why should we believe you now?”

Octavian smiled smugly. Some of his allies in the senate began nodding and grumbling. Even some of the veterans looked uncertain.

“I carried Juno across the Tiber,” Percy reminded them, speaking firmly.  _ “She  _ told me that the Prophecy of Seven is coming to pass. Mars also appeared to you in person. Do you think two of your most important gods would appear at camp if the situation wasn’t serious?”

“He’s right,” Gwen said from the second row. “I, for one, trust Percy’s word. Greek or not, he restored the honour of the legion. You saw him on the battlefield last night. Would anyone here say he is not a true hero of Rome?”

No one argued. A few nodded in agreement.

Reyna stood. The Doctor tensed. Her opinion could change everything – for better or for worse.

“You claim this is a combined quest,” She said. “You claim Juno intends for us to work with this – this other group, Camp Half-Blood. Yet the Greeks have been our enemies for eons. They are known for their deceptions.”

“Maybe so,” Percy said. “But enemies can become friends. A week ago, would you have thought Romans and Amazons would be fighting side by side?”

Queen Hylla laughed. “He’s got a point.”

“The demigods of Camp Half-Blood have  _ already  _ been working with Camp Jupiter,” Percy said. “We just didn’t realize it. During the Titan War last summer, while you were attacking Mount Othrys, we were defending Mount Olympus in Manhattan. I fought Kronos myself.”

Reyna backed up, nearly tripping over her toga. “You… _ what?” _

“I know it’s hard to believe,” Percy said. “But I think I’ve earned your trust. I’m on your side. So’s the Doctor. Hazel and Frank – I’m sure they’re meant to go with us on this quest. The other four are on their way from Camp Half-Blood right now. One of them is Jason Grace, your old praetor.”

“Oh, come on!” Octavian shouted. “He’s making things up, now!”

“I saw him.” The Doctor said, “I traveled with Jason before I arrived here at Camp Jupiter.”

Reyna frowned. “It is a lot to believe. From either of you. Jason is coming back with a bunch of Greek demigods? You say they’re going to appear in the sky in a heavily armed warship, but we shouldn’t be worried.”

“Yes.” Percy said. “Just let them land. Hear them out. Jason will backup everything we’re telling you. I swear it on my life.”

“On your life?” Octavian looked meaningfully at the senate. “We will remember that, if this turns out to be a trick.”

Right on cue, a messenger rushed into the Senate House, gasping. “Praetors! I’m sorry to interrupt, but our scouts report –”

“Ship!” Tyson said happily, pointing at the hole in the ceiling. “Yay!”

Sure enough, a Greek warship appeared out of the clouds about a half mile away, descending towards the Senate House. As it got closer, the Doctor could see bronze shields glinting along the sides, billowing sails, and the massive head of Festus. On the tallest mast, a white flag of truce snapped in the wind.

“Praetors!” The messenger cried. “What are your orders?”

Octavian shot to his feet. “You need to ask?” His face was red with rage. He was strangling his plush bear. “The omens are  _ horrible! _ This is a trick, a deception. Beware Greeks bearing gifts!” He jabbed a finger at Percy and then the Doctor. “Their  _ friends  _ are attacking in a warship. They have  _ led  _ them here. We must attack!”

“No,” Percy said firmly. “You all raised me as praetor for a reason. I will fight to defend this camp with my life. But these aren’t enemies. I say we stand ready, but do  _ not  _ attack. Let them land. Let them speak. If it is a trick, then I will fight with you, as I did last night. But it is  _ not  _ a trick.”

All eyes turned towards Reyna. 

She studied the approaching warship, her expression hardened.

“Hold your fire,” She said. “But have the legion stand ready. Percy Jackson is your duly chosen praetor. We will trust his word – unless we are given clear reason not to. Senators, let us adjourn to the forum and meet our…new friends.”

The senators stampeded out of the auditorium – whether form excitement or panic, it was unclear. Tyson ran after them, yelling, “Yay! Yay!” with Ella fluttering around his head.

Octavian gave Percy a disgusted look, then threw down his plush bear and followed the crowd.

Reyna stood at Percy’s shoulder. 

“I support you, Percy,” She said. “I trust your judgement. But for all our sakes, I hope we can keep the peace between our campers and your Greek friends.”

“We will,” Percy promised. “You’ll see.”

She glanced up at the warship. Her expression turned wistful. “You say Jason is aboard…I hope that’s true.” She looked at the Doctor, “You really have seen him?”

“Yes, I did.”

A hopeful smile played upon her lips. “I’ve missed him.”

She marched outside, leaving only Percy, Hazel, Frank, and the Doctor.

“They’re coming down right in the forum,” Frank said nervously. “Terminus is going to have a heart attack.”

“Percy,” Hazel said, “You swore on your life. Romans take that seriously. If anything goes wrong, even by accident, Octavian is going to kill you. You know that, right?”

Percy smiled. “Even if anything does go wrong, the Doctor'll be with me. And I hear this wouldn’t be his first time being chased down by the Roman army.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “It’s like you  _ want  _ to die.”

The Doctor grinned madly. “Allons-y!”


End file.
